Discord
by Filomental
Summary: Aún reformado, nuestro personaje principal no deja de ser caótico. Por lo cual sus vivencias serán enfocadas desde otro punto de vista... Advertencia. Contenido caótico no apto para cualquiera. Capítulo 13: Sunset Shimmer; Celestia; una crítica al poder en Equestria y todo por medio de Discord… Suficiente Sumary ¿no lo creen?
1. Chapter 1

Hola, los personajes obviamente no me pertenecen, sin embargo espero que la historia los entretenga lo suficiente, por cierto, como la historia gira en torno a Discord lo mejor es que este también con un contenido caótico, o al menos eso creo yo.

Capítulo 1: El enclaustramiento.

Eran ya los últimos días del invierno, una época conmemorativa a la fundación de Ecuestrita, como toda festividad, me traía sin cuidado alguno incluso me vi en la obligación de dar un largo paseo por todo el bosque Everfree, mientras se hacían los preparativos para la teatralización de la noche de los corazones cálidos, la nieve era tan tranquila, tan ordenada, demasiado para mi gusto, así que con un simple chasquido configuré a la nieve para que tenga todos los colores, violeta, azul, verde, negro, menos blanco eso me parecía divertido, lástima que solo fuese por el área donde estaba caminando, el frio a diferencia de los ponis o los dragones no me importaba, el clima también puede ser caótico si me lo propongo, lanzo una pequeña sonrisa al aire al recordar que ya no me puedo sobrepasar, mi estado actual es muy confuso, pasó cierto tiempo desde que me reformaron, cosa no muy agradable de soportar cuando me lo dicen pero que sin embargo debo aceptar, pues es verdad.

En ocasiones pienso en seguir mi naturaleza caótica e iniciar una pequeña villa del caos lejos de Ponyville, pero sé muy bien que no duraría mucho tiempo, no el suficiente para divertirme, también recuerdo a mi primera amiga, Flutershy, sé que ella entiende muy bien mi naturaleza, no puedo evitarlo soy un ser del caos, pero efectivamente, ahora me siento enfermo, demasiado enfermo, tanto que solamente los chistes de pinky pie me hacen reír, entiendo que esta enfermedad me destruirá por completo, pero no quiero decírselo a Flutershy ni a nadie, que se preocupen por mí solo me haría sentir peor. De repente veo como unas pequeñas ponis regresan a por el camino de tierra, en efecto son las cutie mark crusaders, Apple Bloom es la primera en reconocerme.

¿A dónde vas Discord?

A dar una vuelta, no soporto las épocas festivas. Por cierto ¿de dónde vienen?

La pequeña del moño rojo me iba a responder pero Sweetie Bell la interrumpió.

Vinimos de traer leña para la fogata central, hoy habrá una muy grande…

De la misma forma Scootaloo tomo su lugar en la conversación sin preguntar, empujándola y haciéndola caer en la nieve, cosa que me pareció muy graciosa, esas niñas siempre buscaban sus cutie marks como si jamás lograran conseguirlas, pero al menos se divertían.

Habrá una gran fogata, fuegos artificiales, cantaremos, jugaremos y celebraremos la unión de todos los ponis.

Mientras me llevaba la mano hasta la nuca traté de no sonar como un loco mientras les respondía.

Es justamente eso lo que quiero evitar jeje, cuídense. Les dije mientras me alejaba, necesitaba alejarme de todas esas fiestas porque mi enfermedad crecía cuando me encontraba presente, me había ocurrido durante la recogida de verano, lo cual no fue algo bonito de vivir, mientras las potrillas se alejaban notaron la nieve multicolor, así que de lejos me gritaron.

No le diremos a nadie, pero la próxima vez dale algo de sabor…

No pude distinguir la voz, pero apuesto a que era la de Scootaloo, era tan valiente como su hermana adoptiva cuando tomaba algo de confianza.

La época nevada era mi favorita, porque no había nadie en las calles ni en los caminos, Fluttershy y yo podíamos mantener charlas durante toda la mañana o al menos yo la escuchaba, por alguna razón ella podía ser menos tímida conmigo y al mismo tiempo yo también le contaba las pocas cosas destacables que había hecho, quizá por ello no hablaba mucho. Era inteligente, sus observaciones me mantenían siempre a la expectativa; sin embargo su miedo a decir algunas cosas me mantenía furioso.

Aquella mañana en especial:

*******Flashback*******

Discord ¿ya te conté la vez que conocí a Angel?

No, no lo hiciste.

Pues todo empezó en un día como este….

El relato de mi pequeña amiga tuvo que esperar al ver una pequeña avalancha, todas sus gallinas se vieron espantadas y con lo que tardamos en agruparlas a todas, entonces un dragón adolescente se salió volando, buscando atraparlas, Fluttershy desesperada lo detuvo en el aire poniéndose enfrente de él, sin embargo no funcionó el intentar razonar con él, la apartó, hecho que casi pude comprender siendo el un dragón y teniendo yo algo de dragón… casi; Chasquee los dedos de mis mano derecha e inmediatamente apareció frente a Fluttershy, acto seguido me encargue de, con el mismo truco, traer a todas sus gallinas. Cuando Fluttershy se puso de pie se aseguró de que estuviese bien.

Perdona amigo, pero creo que perseguías a mis gallinas, me gustaría que no…

El adolescente aun no le hacía caso, rápidamente se puso a la cacería de las gallinas, Flutershy fue nuevamente a sus espaldas pero esta vez el dragón le lanzó una bola de fuego, cosa que la tomó con sorpresa pero la esquivó, eso realmente me enfureció, alcé vuelo y le di alcance de forma veloz, al reconocerme simplemente se dejó caer, en cierta forma las criaturas sin importar su tamaño me temían.

Disculpe mi buen caballero, creo que le debe una disculpa a mi amiga. Dije tratando de controlarme, Flutershy no consentiría que actuase de forma vengativa, en cierta forma entiendo porque Angel se aprovecha de él, cualquier criatura del bosque era importante para la potra, quizás esa es la razón por la cual ella me dio una segunda oportunidad.

Perdóneme señorita, dijo y finalmente le solté la cola, como respuesta Flutershy solo atino a mirar hacia otro lado y casi susurrar.

No hay problema, pero la próxima vez ven conmigo, tengo algunas gemas que se que le encantan a los dragones.

Enserio gracias, concluyo el dragón, típico de ella, sin embargo prefirió alejarse a buscar su comida en otro lugar.

Mientras me miraba con sus ojos azules transportaba a sus gallinas en un campo de fuerza, ahorrándole el tiempo perdido, pero sé muy bien que significa su mirada clavada en alguien.

Ahora que hice mal.

No tenías que tratarlo tan mal, solo es un pequeño dragón.

Ese pequeño dragón mide el doble que tú y te lastimó, no creo que la amabilidad hubiese funcionado más tiempo. Y recordando, ¿no les tenías miedo?

Bueno después de vivir con un dragón ya no me dan miedo.

Antes de aclararle que no era solamente un dragón; me dio un abrazo, cosa que me tomó por sorpresa.

Gracias Discord.

No hay de qué.

******Fin Flashback******

Tan pequeña aventura en la mañana, le mantuvo entretenido incluso al recordarla, a tal grado que no había notado que estaba volando y que hacía ya mucho tiempo que se había alejado del camino, o al menos al final de este, se encontraba en un lugar profundo del bosque Everfree, incluso había sobrepasado el castillo de Twilight, aunque le daba igual donde estaba, prefirió seguir adelante, debía aprovechar el tiempo para ir a reconocer un lugar en particular del cual solo él estaba consciente de su existencia.

Mientras tanto en Ponyville

Con ustedes la princesa Celestia, dijo una voz que la anunciaba.

Flutershy sabes donde esta Discord.

No Twilight, salió a pasear y no regresó.

En el mejor de los casos encontró algo mejor que hacer. Interfirió Rimbow Dash

Hay Dashie, bobita sabes que a Discord no le gustan las fiestas. Le contradijo Pinky pie

Mi hermanita dijo que lo vio en el camino de salida de Ponyville. Aclaró Apple Jack

Bueno a lo mejor no se presente, pero ahora tenemos todos los bocadillos para nosotros, concluyo Spike.

La princesa Celestia estaba vestida con un abrigo diseñado por Rarity mientras bajaba del carruaje notó la presencia de su alumna e inmediatamente se dirigió hasta ella, rara vez podían tener un contacto por tanto tiempo.

Princesa Celestia, exclamo entusiasmada la otra princesa, todo el grupo se le acerco y se acomodaron para ver las festividades.

Ni siquiera era la noche de los corazones cálidos y Discord ya se escapaba, a pesar de estar reformado era claro que no sería el amigo de todos. Pensaba para si la Pegaso del cabello rosa.

¿En qué piensas tanto Fluttershy?

No… e en nada princesa.

La mirada de la alicornio mayor buscó por todos lados, casi lo había olvidado, pero no estaba presente la silueta más llamativa.

¿Discord no quiso venir verdad?

Usted que cree. Le respondió la pegaso celeste

¿Y la princesa Luna? Interfirió la voz de una pequeña, era sin duda Scootaloo.

Ella no podía venir, tiene que ingresar en los sueños de los ponys.

Aaaawww, quería estar con ella.

Descuida Scootaloo, aquí estoy yo. Alegó Dashie.

Los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron y se sentó al lado de la pegaso, siendo acurrucada a su lado con una de sus alas.

Qué lástima que tenga que perderse esto.

La fogata cobró más vida, incluso algunos animales, desde mascotas hasta los del bosque se reunieron a la distancia, sin dejar más a la espera Sweetie Bell junto con otros pequeños ponys empezaron a cantar los villancicos.

En el bosque Everfree Discord caminaba pues el vuelo se hacía más difícil, lo que menos quería era caerse al estar tan cerca, si su memoria no le fallaba existía una pequeña cueva a unos metros más adelante y en efecto ahí estaba, al entrar se sacudió cual perro cansado, se preparó para tomar una siesta. Pero no sin antes crear una fogata con un chasquido, busco detrás de una roca y encontró lo que buscaba, un pequeño peluche con forma de cabra, le recordaba a el mismo, un sentimiento profundo le produjo aquel objeto que fácilmente podría pasar como basura a cualquier ojo de los ponys.

Aquel sentimiento le produjo un terrible dolor después, sin darse cuenta había alimentado la misma enfermedad de la cual escapaba, con otro chasquido hizo aparecer un colchón y una manta, así como una almohada y un vaso de leche chocolatada caliente, se sentó y mirando en el cielo la nevada cayendo uniformemente, sobre toda Equestria, le trajo otra sonrisa, seguramente Celestia también estaba en Ponyville, como no iba a estar al lado de su alumna y sus amigas, de seguro también estaba su hermana menor, pero todo ello ahora le traía sin cuidado, ignorando todo aquello recordó como las amigas de Flutershy siempre escribían lo que aprendían a la princesa Celestia, tratando de imitarlas materializo un pergamino y una pluma, después tomo una roca y le dio la forma de cierto dragón, mientras el relataba.

Celestia, no mejor borra eso estatua de Spike, ni siquiera pienso mandársela.

A quien lo lea, bah, eso suena horrible, quien lo leería.

Lo tengooo, no, no lo tengo. El sueño logró vencer a Discord, sin embargo en sus sueños aún seguía dictando lo que había aprendido.

Señor casualidad, porque por casualidad está leyendo esto, nótese que ni eso se me escapó jajaja, lo que hoy aprendí es que la soledad es un término medio entre la amistad y la tranquilidad para estar con uno mismo, pues al tener un amigo estas constantemente al tanto de él, lo cual para muchos no es algo malo, así que por consentimiento universal lo mismo va para mí, sin embargo es un error no darse el tiempo suficiente para hablar con uno mismo, es lo que nos permite aclarar la mente, que sería de Star Swirl sin sus prácticas en solitario, sin sus estudios y tardes estando en soledad pensando, en los pocos momentos que ahora puedo estar solo y agradezco esto último, pues la soledad verdadera es un estado donde se cae presa de los peores miedos que cualquiera puede atravesar, tengo el agrado de pensar mejor todo lo que tengo para ver y aprender.

Siendo así no creo que…

Entonces una sombra gigantesca se apareció sobre el orador Discord, cubriéndolo todo, de repente la imagen de un campo nevado y al mismo tiempo cálido desapareció, dejándolo en un bosque oscuro y con una luna de color rojiza y con un cojeo de algún pony que se acercaba lentamente.

Bueno mis amigos eso es todo por hoy.


	2. Las primeras sombras

Bueno aquí les trigo el segundo capítulo, espero que sea de su agrado. Pero antes debo aclarar que los personajes de My Little Pony no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 2: Las primeras sombras

Entonces una sombra gigantesca se apareció sobre el orador Discord, cubriéndolo todo. De repente la imagen de un campo nevado y al mismo tiempo cálido desapareció, dejándolo en un bosque oscuro con troncos putrefactos, hojas secas, una niebla densa y con una luna de color rojiza; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el silencio tétrico fuera finiquitado por un cojeo de algún poni que se acercaba lentamente.

Hecho que no logró captar el terror de Discord, en lugar de ello, le quiso seguir el juego. De forma perezosa empezó una carrera muy floja, fingiendo desesperación.

- Hay noooo, por favor no me lastimes, nooooooooooooooooooooooooo. Con una voz de burla.

- Quien tiene mi herradura.

- Yo noooooooooooo. Entonces tocó la nariz de la vieja y esta de inmediato apareció como un payaso, lo cual causo mucha risa.

Quizá ella me mantiene bajo una tortura constante, o al menos eso cree, al parecer quiere obtener algo, pero mientras actúe de esta forma no lo obtendrá. Con gran capacidad de actuación me tiro al suelo fingiendo una falsa herida hecha por un poni sin cabeza; que curiosamente se apareció de la nada. Mientras todo esto ocurre noto como un arbusto se mueve de repente, continuando con la interpretación de mi papel de víctima; me arrastro pidiendo piedad mientras me acerco más a la planta.

En un santiamén, agarro desprevenida a la poni que esperaba se encontrase detrás del arbusto con la extensión que me tengo en la cola, impidiendo varios de sus movimientos y contrarresto el uso de su magia tocando su cuerno, el poni sin cabeza desaparece, así como el payaso, pero no el lugar, al ser mi sueño, también tengo control de él.

- Suéltame, suéltame me gritaba, de tal forma que la cabeza me empieza a doler, desaparezco su boca con un simple Chasquido y me pongo a argumentar los pocos motivos que tengo para realizar semejante desacato con la "realeza".

- Escúchame princesa, te soltaré pero debes responder algunas preguntas que te haré, no pienso hacerte daño, pero debes calmarte ¿de acuerdo?

Esperando su afirmación con la cabeza la suelto y le devuelvo su boca. Ese era uno de mis hechizos favoritos. Al notar su silencio me tomo unos segundos más para organizar mis ideas, mientras ella me mira fijamente sin perderme de vista, de pronto me suelto un poco, ella me imita, empiezo a caminar hacia mi derecha , ella también hace lo mismo sin perderme de vista, de pronto doy una vuelta y sin esperar su respuesta ejecuto un salto extendiendo mis patas, al aterrizar hago aparecer unas cintas rojas y ejecuto dos vueltas en el aire, manteniendo la barbilla en lo alto, al verla otra vez noto como me observaba toda extrañada: con la cabeza levemente inclinada, levantando una ceja y con la boca abierta unos centímetros.

- Bueno, no pudiste seguirme el paso, no todas pueden hacerlo ¿sabes?

Aun incrédula por mi acto, Luna me sigue con la vista mientras, hago desaparecer mi uniforme y mis cintas.

- Muy bien pues, dime…Luna, ¿Cuál es la razón por la que ingresas en mis sueños y los conviertes en pesadillas?, ¿qué ganas haciendo todo eso?

Quitando su expresión Luna empezó una respuesta más directa de lo que yo me esperaba, mucho más.

- Tengo dudas sobre la lealtad que le juraste a mi hermana. Esas ponis no te conocen como yo o ella, por eso ambas dudamos al respecto. Pero si no tienes nada que ocultar; me dejaras ver que hay en tu mente, a pesar de que sea lo más retorcido que pueda llegar a ver, estoy dispuesta a todo para saber si realmente te reformaste.

Esas palabras despiertan en mí una gran ira, pero me contengo al instante, sé muy bien que ella no lo dice como las demás ponis, al menos las que me liberaron. Después de todo me enfrento en aquella revolución, junto con su hermana, qué motivo tendría entonces para negarme, después de todo me daban una segunda oportunidad aun cuando desconfiasen de mí.

- Es cierto.

- Que, ¿qué es cierto?

- Ehh nada princesa. Oculte mi confusión, ella no merecía el trato que en primer lugar pensé darle, pero de todas formas, creo que me dejé llevar.

- ¿Qué quiere que le muestre princesa?

- Una muestra de que has cambiado.

- Eso será algo difícil. Entonces la rabia me gano, esa simple pregunta encapsulaba un significado mayor pero evidente, no confiarían en mí.

Mi frustración me condujo entonces por un momento de furia, sin demostrarlo del todo me acerque a Luna y sin su consentimiento la tome por el cuello. Sin intención de asfixiarla uní su cuerno con uno de los míos, e inmediatamente ella entro en un sueño propio, el cual era generado por mí, obviamente ella no notó ello, pues en mi sueño estaba despierta, la verdadera Luna estaba ya en un estado de sueño verdadero, no el que mantenía para entrar en el de los demás.

Entonces empezó la parte divertida, sabía muy bien que el resto de esto sería algo doloroso, pero quien era yo para negarle el conocimiento a la princesa. Tomé un espejo que se había caído de un árbol, aumentado su tamaño y llegado a mi mano, la luna empezaba a derretirse, mientras los árboles se quemaban, dejando sus llamas como única fuente de iluminación, la princesa estaba asustada.

-Tranquila no tema, le mostrare todo lo que desea saber, de forma que no lo olvidara jamás.

Entonces una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro, no sé por qué pero la princesa empezó a tratar de escabullirse, tomando el espejo lo dirigí hacía su imagen, al verse reflejada esta cambiaba, hasta volver a la primera noche que recuerda mi conciencia y note su miedo al encontrarse con la transformación de su cuerpo en el mío, pero cuando era joven.

- Mi primer recuerdo era cuando era apenas un niño, así que pon atención Luna, porque esta es la edición resumida.

Luna empezaba a despertarse:

- ¿qué lugar es este?

- Este, princesa, es mi lugar de origen. No me pregunte como se llama o quienes habitaban este lugar, pues como ve, no lo pude saber.

Los impresionados ojos de Luna veían la tierra en llamas, si alguna vez había existido una civilización en aquel lugar, ahora era más que evidente que se había reducido a cenizas, el fuego sobrante aún era abrasador, sentía perfectamente como avanzaba, no parecía ser un fuego normal, sino más bien no mágico, pues como si tuviera vida propia quemaba cualquier cosa, avanzaba formando pequeñas esferas que rodaban y después de un determinado tiempo se disolvían generando llamas nuevas, otros ya se extinguían. Pero de repente observó los restos de una estatua, tenía forma de quimera, esta se parecía a Discord en gran manera, pero no del todo, por desgracia, la estatua empezó a ser consumida por aquel extraño fuego.

- Fue impresionante, un cráter con aquel fuego por todos lados, a eso había quedado reducido lo que probablemente era mi hogar, puede que incluso mi familia.

Luna se sorprendió al observar el avance del fuego que se acercaba a su débil cuerpo.

De pronto un gran dolor la inmovilizó, este provenía de cada extremidad de su cuerpo, o al menos del cuerpo de Discord niño, el dolor era tan inmenso que se quedó en el suelo por mucho tiempo, miro al frente, notando como las llamas ya se encontraban a pocos centímetros enfrente de ella, lo cual la confundió, como era posible aquel tan alocado sueño.

Ayúdame.

Discord miró el escenario recordando aquel día.

No tengo idea de cómo llegue hasta este lugar, tampoco si mi origen tiene algo que ver con esto, pero el hecho de estar formado de distintas partes de distintos animales y encontrar en ello este dolor, es algo extraño; en cierta forma quizás se la razón por la cual el caos me eligió a mí.

¿Eligió?

Claaaaro, solo espera un momento.

Una energía proveniente de todas direcciones llegó al encuentro del niño Discord, de todos los colores, rodeándolo en la tierra donde se encontraba, sin poder comprender que estaba pasando pudo levantarse. Aquellas mágicas energías lo revitalizaban, le daban una fuerza increíble.

Hasta entonces no había notado que en su garra de águila llevaba una cabra de peluche, el único objeto con que tendría algún significado para Discord, no obstante a pesar de sentirse poderoso, el niño Discord aun sentía ese horrible dolor, con una fuerza de voluntad increíble, incluso con temblores Luna se encamino hacia el bosque, desesperadamente, camino de esta forma por horas, sintiendo cada paso como otro latigazo en cada extremidad, hasta que el frio y el cansancio la sometieron en un sueño.

Discord ya basta, reprocho la princesa sintiendo aun ese dolor imaginario del cual aún era víctima, hasta que este desapareció, esto no me explica nada.

Enserio, ¿no lo hace?, bueno estoy seguro que no pensarías lo mismo de saber que tuve ese dolor por los próximos cien años, hasta que pude generar caos.

Los ojos de Luna denotaban cierta sorpresa, pero no pena, era justamente lo que necesitaba, no quería que me viesen con pena, sin embargo aún hoy me levanto con ese dolor de vez en cuando, por lo cual me acostumbre. Pero dejando de lado todo ello, empecé a articular las palabras para que se imaginase como sería la siguiente recreación; en estado de interpretado.

Después de aquella pequeña siesta me interne en aquel bosque.

Luna advirtió de nuevo como el campo cambiaba, esta vez se encontraba en un bosque oscuro. Los pocos haces de luz provenientes de la luna que llegaban; se perdían sin lograr alumbrar el camino realmente: El único medio de luz eran unos hongos mágicos que alumbraban una pequeña zona alrededor de estos, una luz de color azul y otros de color rojo, la princesa de la noche, trató de encontrar a Discord, pero esté simplemente desapareció.

El dolor del cuerpo de Discord se hacía más ¿soportable? No sería una buena forma de describirlo, pero no tenía otra, empezó a caminar otra vez, mirando de cerca todo el paisaje que le ofrecía el lugar, a pesar de que no era mucho, no encontraba nada con aspecto comestible, mucho menos familiar, el lugar escapaba a toda experiencia previa de Luna, tampoco recordaba haber leído sobre el extraño lugar en el cual se encontraba.

El hambre afectaba al pequeño cuerpo de Discord. Pensaba que esa era la razón por la cual caminaba, así pasó lo que Luna calculaba más de media noche sin encontrar nada en absoluto; se percató también que el peluche estaba fuertemente sujetado por la garra de Discord.

Repentinamente se detuvo en seco, un olor penetrante y putrefacto envolvía el ambiente, para el olfato del Draconequus era algo insoportable, pero la pregunta que invadió la cabeza del pequeño y la de Luna fue ¿De dónde proviene ese hedor?

Entonces salido de la nada un lobo del bosque apareció, formado mágicamente, pero más feroz que cualquier otro presente en la naturaleza, incluso en el bosque Everfree, la cosa no era difícil de descifrar, Discord + hambre = comida, tan simple fórmula de la cual era parte el pequeño era la cadena de la vida, pero se rehusaba a formar un eslabón de ella, así que prefirió dar batalla, empezó una carrera.

Toda asustada Luna sintió el temor del cuerpo que hospedaba su conciencia, usando sus cuatro extremidades corría con toda su fuerza, alentado solamente por la esperanza de que milagrosamente logre escapar de su feroz perseguidor. Pero incluso en esas circunstancias su cola sostenía al peluche, algo extraño conociendo a Discord; al menos como ella lo hacía, entonces pasó lo inesperado, a pocos centímetros de su fin, cuando sentía el pútrido aliento de su confiado asesino, Discord ya se encontraba a punto de rendirse, pudo sentir una fuerte brisa en el rostro. Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se vio elevado en el aire.

E… estoy… volando, realmente estoy volando.

Un grito de triunfo se hizo presente, Luna se sintió aliviada, no sabía si realmente podía ser verdad lo que vivía, era más real que cualquier sueño. Convencida de ello, siguió adelante.

Esa noche volé hasta que no pude más.

Entonces te cansaste ¿eh?

Tener como respuesta la sonrisa de Discord le transfirió cierta preocupación.

La verdad es que no, viajé por muchas horas, soportando ese dolor y sin dirección alguna, me sentía tan libre, tan fuerte, ignorando por competo la lluvia.

Entonces Luna continuó con el extraño relato, que hacía mérito al nombre recién dado, sentía exactamente lo que Discord incluso la sensación de invencibilidad, las gotas de lluvia la mantenían en una calma constante, casi indescriptible.

En aquella madrugada se suscitó algo que no debía ocurrir jamás, un rayo golpeo al Draconequus perdiendo así la conciencia de donde estaba, pero ello no impidió que viera como era arrojado por una esfera de energía, formada por razones desconocidas, probablemente era la magia del caos y la electricidad del rayo la que produjo como resultado aquel peculiar vehículo. Sin embargo estuvo consciente de cómo lo alejaba cada vez más y a una velocidad impresionante, las montañas iban y venían con una velocidad sorprendente, si se veían gigantes colosos en cuestión de segundos se hacían más pequeñas hasta desaparecer, de la misma forma atravesó desiertos, lagos y bosques de inmensos tamaños, atravesó incluso un tramo gigante de mar.

En su paso por el mundo a una velocidad que solo se ve en sueños, alcanzó a observar una comunidad de cebras impresionadas por su rápida visita en su cielo; gárgolas sobrevolando en el cielo aun nocturno, minotauros midiendo sus fuerzas con sus musculosos brazos, naggas saliendo a la superficie, sirenas descansando plácidamente en unas rocas, un leviatán devorando una gran cantidad de peces, los tentáculos de un kraken, con unos ojos cuyos brillos salían a la superficie marina; goblins durmiendo; una reunión de dragones en la cual destacó: un dragón negro, otro dorado, para finalizar uno con cuernos en todas partes, incluso llego a ver algo que llamó multi-dragón, pues tenía propiedades de todos los anteriores, cuidando un huevo de color verde, cuando esta lo vio trató de atacarlo, el huevo se cayó del nido, pero impresionantemente no se rompió y se convirtió en una piedra con un brillo violeta. La velocidad descendía pues no hubiese visto todo aquello con tanto detalle, aquella esfera mágica lo llevo hasta una montaña, específicamente a una cueva que tenía una vista única.

En los pocos minutos de conciencia que le quedaban vio a unos seres espectrales que giraban sobre una montaña en particular, con un aspecto gélido, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta ver como una luz violeta que más tarde se transformó en un corazón se elevaba en lo alto, alejando a la fuerza a lo que más tarde entendería como windigos, la tormenta gélida cesó.

Luna despertó nuevamente, pero Discord ya no se encontraba cerca, de hecho había recuperado su cuerpo, eran las 6:00 am, Celestia se encontraba a su lado.

¿Estás bien hermana? Estabas hablando dormida.

Los rayos del sol aún no habían salido, Celestia en estas fechas lo levantaba una hora más tarde.

Por lo visto si… dijo Luna aun recordando los recuerdos de Discord.

Parece que no tuviste una noche agradable. Parece que tenías pesadillas con algo, pues te quejabas de algo.

La verdad es hermana, que entré en los sueños de Discord, pero no me espere sacar tantas cosas.

La intriga levantada en Celestia fue tal que no contuvo su emoción, si Discord era un ser de caos como siempre explicaba; sus sueños debían ser interesantes, incluso más de lo que Discord podía hacer en la realidad. Celestia se quedó viendo a su hermana, esperando algo, pero nada.

¿Y bien?

Y bien ¿qué?

¿qué viste?, ¿qué clase de sueños tiene Discord?

Con que ahora te interesa ¿cierto?

Anda, dilo. Insistió la princesa del sol

Primero debes decirlo hermana. Aseveró Luna con una sonrisa malévola.

Está bien, tenías razón, me equivoqué.

Ja, en tu cara Celestia. Las últimas sonrisas entre ambas antecedieron a la explicación de Luna.

El relato de Luna pese a que fue breve demoro una hora y media, evitando entrar en detalles como el hecho de que Discord la había tomado por la fuerza y hasta cierto punto la había obligado a ver y sentir todos sus recuerdos.

Es… simplemente sorprendente, ¿será verdad?

No tengo forma de saber, pero confío en mi intuición.

Y que te dice hermana.

Me dice que todo es verdad, el corazón de Discord como me dijiste, parece reformado realmente.

Aquella mañana Celestia se pasó pensando todos los detalles del pasado de Discord, obviamente le ganaba en edad, pero no por mucho considerando que ambos tenían una longevidad extrema en relación con otros seres.

Desconocía el hecho de que Discord, había estado presente cuando los seis embajadores de las razas de ponis fundaron Equestria, lo cual le daba un tono de misterio mayor al señor del caos, había tenido desde entonces conocimiento de los ponis y el hecho de que ni el mismo sabía de dónde provenía. Pero le sabía a poco, Discord ocultaba algo, solo el tiempo sería capaz de revelar la verdad.

Por ahora eso es todo, espero que hayan disfrutado de esta historia alterna.

Agradezco a:Prodigy23 por el comentario, ciertamente a mí también me encanta el personaje de Discord, y bueno espero mantenerte a la expectativa.


	3. Como el gato y el ratón

Capítulo 3: Como el gato y el ratón.

Aquella mañana Celestia se pasó pensando todos los detalles del pasado de Discord, obviamente le ganaba en edad, pero no por mucho considerando que ambos tenían una longevidad extrema en relación con otros seres.

Desconocía el hecho de que Discord, había estado presente cuando los seis embajadores de las razas de ponis fundaron Equestria, lo cual le daba un tono de misterio mayor al señor del caos, había tenido desde entonces conocimiento de los ponis y el hecho de que ni el mismo sabía de dónde provenía. Pero le sabía a poco, Discord ocultaba algo, solo el tiempo sería capaz de revelar la verdad.

Sin embargo el relato que había escuchado de Luna le mantenía incluso con más intriga, si Discord en cierta forma vio el desarrollo de lo que hoy era Equestria ¿Por qué la tomó por la fuerza?

- ¿Por qué estás tan pensativa hermana?

Luna la sorprendió por la espalda, un pequeño grito se escuchó por parte de la princesa del sol, acto que despertó cierta sonrisa pícara en su hermana menor. Era poco usual ver a su hermana durante la mañana, pues durante esas horas descansaba

- ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano?

Con cierta sonrisa inocente Luna avanzó sin responder, hasta llegar a la parte del jardín donde antes estaba la estatua de Discord, solamente se encontraba la base, que Celestia había hecho traer de vuelta. Entonces empezó a hablar.

- Ya descansé lo suficiente Hermana, pero esto de aquí no me cuadra.

- La mande a traer por si Discord por alguna razón volviese a ser transformado en piedra.

- Ya veo.

El tono despectivo por parte de Luna mantuvo a Celestia preocupada, Luna, por lo general era quien más se preocupaba por este tipo de situaciones hipotéticas; pero ahora parecía estar segura de que el Draconequus no causaría inconveniente alguno.

- Puedes explicarme ¿por qué estás tan calmada?

- Simple, porque si hubiese querido ya habría tomado Equestria hace mucho, tú lo conoces mejor que yo. Ayer tuvo la oportunidad de tomar mi conciencia y someterla a un sueño eterno, pero no lo hizo, esa es mi razón, creo que realmente se ha reformado.

En vista de la nueva evidencia Celestia reconsidero mejor su posición con respecto a Discord. Pero después de todo no podría perdonarlo, no después de todo lo que había hecho en el pasado con sus súbditos y por supuesto con las que hoy eran las princesas.

- Si… hermana, yo también pienso lo mismo.

La princesa del sol había olvidado que en muchas cosas Luna compartía sus sentimientos y pensamientos.

- Y qué piensas, ¿te convence?, ¿se puede remendar todo el daño que hizo?

- Ciertamente no, pero su esfuerzo es destacable.

Cinco minutos de retraso en las actividades de la princesa eran críticos, Celestia lo sabía; pero antes de poder anunciar su retirada, el casco de Luna en su crin la sorprendió.

- Por hoy déjamelo a mí, al menos hasta medio día, necesitas algún descanso de todo esto y yo ya descanse lo suficiente.

La reacción de Celestia fue una risita, recordando aquella última vez que Luna se había encargado de sus tareas, asintiendo con la cabeza.

No sabía qué hacer, pensó en pasarse toda la mañana en el spa relajándose, pero sabía muy bien que necesitaba todo un día para relajarse como ella quería. Se pasó varios minutos pensando, paseando alrededor del jardín, cerca del laberinto, cuando de repente se apareció alguien muy conocido; pero cuya presencia era poco esperada por la princesa del sol.

Aquella mañana las cosas empezaron demasiado bien: me levante algo agotado por la conversación que sostuve con la princesa de la noche, he de admitir que al tener cierto contacto con su mente se me ocurrió buscar algunas cosillas de mi interés. Pero me olvide de todo ello, para poder tener mayor contacto con aquella joven princesa, me gustó bastante contarle la historia de mi pasado, aunque obvie algunas partes.

De todas formas, me dirigía nuevamente a Ponyville, cuando recordé que podía llegar con un chasquido. En efecto no me demoré ni medio segundo hasta llegar a la casa de Fluttershy, ingresé con cuidado para no despertarla, a veces, suele ser algo gruñona cuando no se levanta tarde.

- Discord, ¿por qué no fuiste ayer a la fogata?

La voz de Fluttershy me tomó por sorpresa, por lo cual salí disparado hasta el techo, sé muy bien cómo suena la voz de la poni amarilla como para diferenciar cuando esta algo enojada conmigo.

- Ehh Fluttershy, amiga, sabes que no me gustan las fiesta, mucho menos cuando sé que Celestia vendrá para ammm "amenizarlas".

- Ambos sabemos la razón por la cual no quieres saber nada de Celestia.

Pude apreciar la sonrisa de Fluttershy cuando me observo de forma inocente, no lo podía creer, ella pensaba que yo sentía algo por Celestia y aunque dijese que no ella seguiría insistiendo en ello.

- Por qué insistes en ello mi pequeña amiga.

- Porque siempre buscas la manera de escabullirte de los eventos en los cuales ella estaba presente, pero siempre y cuando estaba presente.

- Eso no prueba nada, sabes muy bien que no me gustan las…

La mirada cómplice entre Angel y mi interrogadora me dejaron claro que no saldría de allí sin decir lo que querían escuchar.

- No te gustan las fiestas ehh, que me dices del segundo cumpleaños de Gumy.

- Aaaah no sé de qué me estás hablando Fluttershy. Mientras miraba a otro lado ella sacaba las pruebas.

- Entonces qué es esto Discord, no puedes decir que no te gustan las fiestas, además aquella noche probaste que eras casi tan alocado como Pinkie Pie, o es que necesitas pruebas para ello.

Me mostró unas fotos de las cuales no conocía su existencia pero las tenía frente a mí.

Las fotos me recordaban aquel día, había una conmigo y Pinkie Pie bailando, otra con Fluttershy mientras yo tenía la fuente del ponche en mi cabeza, otra mientras Applejack y yo mediamos nuestras fuerza; otro mientras Twilight trataba de contrarrestar el crecimiento de Spike, causado por mi obviamente; la siguiente y mi favorita, cuando convertí el piso en jabón para poder deslizarnos tranquilamente; incluso realizamos una carrera por todo Ponyville. El recuerdo que me causó cierta gracia en el momento pero después no: fue cuando Rarity me obligó a modelar uno de sus trajes, debo admitir que me sentía como todo un galán y las últimas tres cuando hice que la sidra se convirtiera en una potente poción para dormir, cuando Rimbow Dash se excedió, cosa que no me sorprende, la cargamos hasta el spa para pulir sus cascos cuando estaban a punto de finalizar se despertó y Fluttershy me susurró que corriera, pero antes de poder llegar a volar, la dueña de los cascos recién pulidos me dio la patada que jamás olvidare, la última foto era de mí en el sillón de Fluttershy totalmente inconsciente, la razón es más que evidente. Esa fue por mucho la noche más alocada que tuvimos entre los siete y cada vez que la recuerdan ríen a carcajadas.

No lo pude evitar, también me eché a reír revolcándome en el piso de madera, hasta toparme con los cascos de Fluttershy, me incorporé inmediatamente fingiendo seriedad.

La mirada de Fluttershy me tomó por sorpresa.

- Anda dime la verdad.

- Como te lo puedo explicar… no me agrada la presencia de la princesa Celestia en lo absoluto.

- Entonces ¿por qué te teletransportas hasta Canterlot para recibir sus instrucciones directamente de ella?

Me sorprendía la capacidad de interrogación de la poni amarilla, así que tuve que inventar una forma de escaparme de todo ello.

- Mejor me voy Fluttershy, teeengo muchas cosas que hacer y no sé si podré terminar antes del almuerzo.

Mientras salía a toda prisa no pude evitar escuchar las palabras poco reconocibles de Fluttershy

- Debes admitirlo estas… de Celestia.

- ¿qué? No te puedo escuchaaar.

Mis actividades de la mañana eran las más fáciles, ayudar a Big Mac con la construcción de un silo, y verificar la frontera con los imitadores.

De diez a once y media me dirigí a Sweet Apple Acres. Cuando encontré a Big Mac estaba recolectando algunas manzanas.

- Hola big Mac.

- Hola.

- ¿Listo para la construcción del silo?

- Sip.

- ¿Será en aquella colina?

De un momento a otro mis cien martillos ayudantes empezaban la construcción de la base y de la estructura del silo me sentía con pocas ganas de conversar. Pero sé que a Big Mac le encanta, la misma Applejack me lo había dicho.

- Y bien… bonito día para trabajar.

- Sip.

- Recuerdo que una vez hice crecer los frutos de tus manzanos cien veces, dime ¿Te gustaría que lo haga de nuevo?

- Nop.

La hora y media pasó entre una gran conversación con el corcel rojo y al calor del sol, tanto que al terminar agradeciéndole por la charla. A lo cual su respuesta fue fenomenal.

- Sip.

Terminada esa tarea me dirigí al reino de los imitadores, con un solo chasquido llegue al salón principal y en justo momento pues la reina estaba planeando una invasión a Canterlot, entonces tome sus planos, me dirigí hasta la reina y dije.

- Perdone usted, los ponis no quieren hacer daño a nadie, no debería buscar problemas.

Cuando uno de sus guardias se me acerco, todo lo que tuve que hacer es cambiar de forma, hasta parecerme a la reina, después una estela de humo apareció de mi nariz, cuando se esfumó jugué a quien es la verdadera con la reina. En el cual al cabo de diez minutos perdí, pero no sin antes suplicar por que cancele la guerra.

- Si usted cancela la invasión les daré un lunes de lluvia de chocolate con nubes de algodón de azúcar.

A lo cual sus súbditos accedieron y también la reina para evitar un levantamiento por parte de sus súbditos. Después me teletransporté hasta el palacio real de Canterlot; pero nada me prepararía para lo que experimentaría en ese momento. Bueno la verdad es que lo disfruté porque no estaba planeado… para ninguno de los dos. En mi mente tenía planeado aparecer frente al trono de la princesa para decir que había acabado con sus labores, era miércoles y ya no tenía más trabajos para la semana. Para finalizar con la típica discusión del uso de la teletransportación indebida. A lo cual haría un par de comentarios sarcásticos enloqueciendo a Celestia, la razón para terminar mis labores antes era para sacarla de sus casillas en cualquier día.

En fin cuando me materialicé en la sala de audiencias no la encontré en el trono, cuando de pronto note un fuerte empujón que me mando al suelo, furiosos me propuse a convertir al causante en una almohada para que sea más "suave" al caminar, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al notar un olor a rosas y un cabello de varios colores, entre ellos el verde, el celeste el violeta, todos claros y por supuesto un pelaje blanco. Demonios pensé para mis adentros, finalmente pasó lo que tenía que pasar.

La princesa Celestia aun pensando en lo que iría a realizar en el poco tiempo que le quedaba notó la presencia de un Draconequus enfrente, lo cual provocó que ésta accidentalmente chocara y perdiera el equilibrio, cayendo sobre el cuerpo de nuestro buen amigo Discord, el cual por supuesto había elegido caer de espaldas a lo cual la princesa se encontraba con una garra en su cuello y una zarpa en una de sus patas como resultado de sus reflejos para evitar caer.

Aun incrédula Celestia no mencionó palabra alguna, pasaron tres segundo entes de que Discord articulase un intento de entender lo que había pasado.

- Celestia, podrías levantarte, una de tus patas está pisando la punta de mi cola.

Celestia se levantó con cierta confusión, sus miradas se habían cruzado, era gracioso ver el miedo de Discord, así que decidió aprovecharlo para disimular el momento. Entonando su voz con furia la princesa hablo con su interlocutor accidental como si de un futuro preso se tratase.

- ¡Discord!

Discord empezaba a reír por dentro, la expresión de Celestia simplemente no tenía precio.

- Princesa, g lamento haberla importunado ag.

¿Desde cuándo la llamaba princesa?, Celestia advirtió la forma en la cual Discord ocultaba su risa, sus ojos se lo aclaraban.

- ¿Discord, acaso te parece gracioso?

Discord ya no pudo contener sus carcajadas, no sabía por qué, pero cuando veía a Celestia furiosa por sus bromas era una fuente de risa sin comparación mientras se recomponía de su ataque de risa vio que la accidentada Celestia manejaba como siempre la ira de una forma que, como siempre, lo dejaba perplejo.

- ¿Por qué eres tan tolerante princesa?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa la timó por sorpresa, usualmente no tenía tiempo para tantas frivolidades, pero aún le quedaba media hora.

- Porque de lo contrario no podría soportar el puesto, créeme, es más difícil de lo que parece.

- Eso no te lo niego, pero para serlo debes sacrificar muchas cosas, entre ellas el cuidado de tu melena.

El comentario fue una bomba para el control de la ira de Celestia, pero cuando esta estalló Discord se encontraba en plena carrera hacia el jardín, Celestia lo persiguió, primeramente con un trote, después en una carrera feroz, solo quería poder ponerle los cascos encima por unos pocos segundos, hasta que pudo sentir una brisa fría entre sus flancos. Cuando miro hacia atrás observo claramente como su cola ya no estaba.

- ¡Discord!

La risa de Discord se incrementó de repente, sus patas corrían lo mejor que podían, pero aun así le faltaba emoción a la persecución, de repente se le prendió el foquito. Extendió sus alas. Sabía perfectamente que siendo la princesa podría convertirlo en piedra nuevamente, pero valía la pena ver como se enfurecía la señorita perfecta.

En pleno vuelo se encontraba Celestia cuando vio que a Discord se le había ocurrido una la misma idea, con dirección al bosque Everfree, furiosa empezó a disparar rayos desde su cuerno para aturdir al Draconequus.

Discord inmediatamente materializó un avión de papel que tenía la misma velocidad y un curioso traje de aviador, mientras Celestia veía como Discord podía hacer de cualquier situación un chiste, disparó nuevamente, dando en el ala del extraño avión, después de todo ella no conocía esas cosas. ¿De qué parte de su imaginación Discord sacó semejante idea?

Cuando el rayo impacto en el ala derecha el avión comenzó a caer en picada, Discord se vio en la obligación de abandonar la nave. Saltando y cayendo con un paracaídas hecho del mismo material que el avión, entonces entrecerró los ojos para ver a su atacante.

- Crees que me venciste Celestia, pero esto no se acaba… hasta que se acaba…

Entonces sacó un espejo de quien sabe dónde, usando el reflejo del sol cegó el campo de Celestia y de la misma forma obtuvo un globo lleno de agua en su otra mano, cuando lo arrojo, este dio de lleno en la cara de Celestia, lo cual causo una risa triunfal, como unos aplausos fuertes que se podían escuchar en Discord. Celestia furiosa avanzó, quería envestir al insolente Discord.

Al ver la dirección incesante del cuerpo de la princesa Discord se dio cuenta de lo que pasaría. Se limitó a sacar una banderilla blanca, esperando el impacto.

- Nooooooooooooooooo.

Discord relentizó su propia caída para que pareciese más graciosa. Mientras lo hacía de forma ridícula miraba como el suelo estaba más cerca, al último segundo convirtió el suelo en una gigantesca almohada. Pero esta se vio convertida en un gran charco de lodo.

- Genial.

Cuando ingresó de cuerpo entero Celestia fue quien se mató de risa, esperando ver a un Discord arrepentido, mientras se acercaba al charco. Pero lo que vio fue una garra victoriosa sosteniendo algo realmente largo, hasta que recordó una de las razones de su persecución.

- ¡Hasta aquí Discord!, los ojos de Celestia empezaron a brillar.

Un chasquido bastó para detenerla, de repente se veía aprisionada dentro de una burbuja de tiempo, movía sus ojos incrédula, cuando había aprendido esos hechizos, ni siquiera ella los conocía.

Después sacudió toda su garra de águila limpiándola hasta que apareció el paracaídas.

Después cual mimo señalo su cola y después la señalo a ella, al cabo de unos segundos hizo desaparecer la burbuja y al mismo tiempo se cubría de pies a cabeza con una armadura hecha de almohadas. Truco que había aprendido del pequeño dragón de Twilight.

Celestia observo sus flancos, su alivio fue enorme cuando encontró su cola intacta en donde correspondía.

- Pinky me enseño que las bromas deben tener un límite.

- Vaya límite Discord, enserio.

- ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?, princesa, vamos mejorando.

Celestia se sonrojo, finalmente alguien le había sacado el lado que más se reservaba.

- De que te amargas princesa, sabes, es bueno ser uno mismo de vez en cuando.

Discord todavía mantenía el traje de aviador puesto, que consistía en una chamarra de cuero, y unos lentes parecidos a gogles. Miró con cierta intriga a la princesa, algo en ella lo dejó impresionado.

- Sabes, nunca me imaginé que pudieras ser tan divertida.

Celestia se mantuvo callada, a pesar de toda la risa que le había producido, seguía siendo Discord.

- Eemm, si, ahora te pido que no se lo digas a nadie, no quiero que piensen que no puedo actuar frente a esas situaciones.

- Claro, pero debes aceptar que fue divertido, solo hacía falta que el charco fuese de chocolate.

Una pequeña sonrisa de Celestia se dibujó en su rostro, mientras todo volvía a la normalidad.

- Deberías probarlo.

Cuando Discord lo hizo, una sonrisa se esbozó en su rostro, chasqueando los dedos desapareció el charco y su vestimenta.

- Por cierto lo de tu melena no era enserio, de hecho huele a rosas, lo cual me impresiona. ¿Cómo lo haces?

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Actuar de esta forma, te sacas tiempo para tu cuidado personal y además logras un tiempo para recrearte.

- Bueno no siempre, de hecho por estos meses no. Todo es festividad aquí, festividad allá, no tengo tiempo para mí.

Cuando Celestia inició un nuevo vuelo hasta Canterlot Discord chasqueó los dedos transportándolos a ambos.

- Gracias.

- Ni siquiera disfrutas de la magia, ciertamente no te entiendo.

Discord los había transportado al jardín, entonces Celestia observo la base en donde alguna vez estuvo Discord, recordando de quien se trataba nuevamente, se cerró, adoptando nuevamente un carácter seco y frio.

- No puedo hacerlo, debo ser responsable con todas mis acciones, que por cierto me traen responsabilidades, que debo cumplir.

El sermón de la Celestia que Discord aborrecía fue detenido de forma repentina cuando unos guardias aparecieron, a toda velocidad, pero cuya localización visual se encontraba bloqueada por una pared de hojas y hierbas. Sin embargo no evitó que se pueda escuchar su conversación.

- Justo ahora se le ocurre hacer labores por todo el día, me agrada más el turno de noche. Pero es Luna, a veces le da por hacerse la capaz.

- Hey, por lo que me dijeron sus guardias, Celestia está muy estresada, Luna solamente debe querer que tenga un día de descanso.

- Bueno por ese par lo que sea.

Era raro ver a los guardias de Luna despiertos en el día, pues estos mantenían hábitos nocturnos y estaban fuertemente ligados a ella y a diferencia de los de Celestia estos eran más fuertes. No obstante rara vez eran realmente requeridos por su hermana.

- Al fin un día de trabajo real, después de tanto tiempo de estar sin hacer mucho.

Cuando alzaron vuelo Celestia intuyó que al no haberla visto volver, Luna decidió continuar con todo el día, era muy amable de su parte procurarle un día de descanso. A Celestia no le quedó más opción que aceptar.

Por lo visto tu hermana es muy buena contigo.

El escuchar esas palabras de Discord Celestia recordó el relato de su hermana, entonces vio más directamente a Discord.

- Si, ella es muy amable.

Discord apreció la forma en que Celestia le contestó, una voz con cierta indiferencia y al mismo tiempo, con algo de rencor.

- No puedo creer lo que le hiciste.

Aquellas palabras reviven en mí la furia de la pasada noche, pero comprendo muy bien lo que Celestia siente por su hermana, no me queda de otra más que resignarme a las consecuencias. Ni siquiera opondría resistencia.

- Muy bien, Celestia, has lo que quieras.

Mientras hago aparecer un blanco enfrente mío aguardo cualquier golpe que la princesa me envíe, pero no pasa nada. La veo directamente pero solo está parada mirándome, como si tratase de decirme algo.

- Y bien, que esperas, dispara, golpea, has algo.

- ¿Por qué piensas que quiero hacerte daño?

La vuelvo a observar, pero con cierta desconfianza.

- Por haber llevado a tu hermana a una pesadilla en contra de su voluntad.

- Discord no sé qué tienes en tu cabeza, pero no haré nada, solamente te pido una explicación.

La confusión que me causan sus palabras es arrolladora, la Celestia que conocí no me daría tanto beneficio de la duda.

- ¿Eso es todo?

- Claro, no hay necesidad de otros medios.

Entonces algo avergonzado desaparezco el blanco, mientras camino hacia la base donde alguna vez estuve parado por más de mil años.

- Traté a Luna de esa forma porque ella ingresó a mis sueños para interrogarme.

- ¿Qué quería averiguar?

- Si soy sincero al decir que me reformé.

La princesa me sigue, percibo su desconfianza, desde el primer día. De hecho, solamente Fluttershy confía totalmente en mí. De repente un dolor agudo me sorprende, la maldita enfermedad empieza a manifestarse nuevamente, me dejo caer en el pasto. Fingiendo sentarme.

Celestia se acerca a mi lado, sé muy bien lo que está pensando, pero prefiero ignorarlo. Así que pienso en una forma para salir cambiar de dirección la conversación.

- Pasó un buen tiempo desde que todo aquello ocurrió ¿verdad?

La princesa aturdida por mis palabras tarda en responder.

- Si, pero tu aun no respondes mi pregunta.

- Aunque te diga que no, no creerás en mí, ya te fallé, a ti y a todos los ponis en más de una ocasión, es por ello que la base se encuentra ahí, para recordarles que no deben temerme, porque si llego a romper mi supuesto cambio, pueden volver a encerrarme en esa prisión de piedra.

Celestia aguarda pacientemente, pero empieza a darme la razón con su silencio, me decepciono en cierta forma, pero es la verdad.

- Ella me contó como llegaste hasta Equestria, sin embargo me dijo que no le dejaste ver más, ¿Podría saber la razón?

Bueno, de momento se me ocurrió escribir hasta este punto. Las ideas se fueron, ya volverán.

Mis agradecimientos a MoonLight1006 por tu comentario, ciertamente Discord es difícil de entender, haré un intento de entenderlo con este fic. Quizás el origen de la confusión respecto a él, provengan del caos mismo.

De todas formas, a los que leen el fic, espero sus comentarios, pues son una fuente de ánimos para seguir escribiendo y para corregir algunos errores.


	4. En la burbuja de realidad

Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen, bueno, disfruten de este capítulo.

Capítulo 4: En la burbuja de realidad

Celestia aguarda pacientemente, pero empieza a darme la razón con su silencio, me decepciono en cierta forma, sin embargo es la verdad.

- Ella me contó como llegaste hasta Equestria, pero me dijo que no le dejaste ver más, ¿Podría saber la razón?

La pregunta es aplastante y mucho le añade el tono cortante con el que ella lo pide. Recuerdo bien que, después de aquella noche mi vida se direccionó de una forma totalmente distinta, no es que tuviese un sueño de lo que llegaría a ser de grande, ni siquiera conocía como llegue a ser niño.

Mientras me paseo por los rincones de mi mente, observo la paciencia que posee la princesa al seguir parada observando mi mirada perdida en el infinito.

- Y bien, ¿me explicarás o no?

Me despierto de mi ensimismamiento, si bien no es de mi agrado, no sé por qué siento que le debo alguna explicación, cuando empiezo a conjurar una burbuja de realidad, misteriosamente desaparecen los síntomas de la enfermedad, por lo cual puedo tener algo más de libertad.

Me aparezco detrás de la princesa, con dos vasos de leche chocolatada, una para mí y otra para Celestia.

- Gracias, muy atento.

- Muy bien princesa, el lugar se va a poner interesante, solo me gustaría tener palomitas para disfrutar de todo esto.

Cuando la alicornio trata de tomar algo de leche chocolatada, encuentra su vaso vacío, era muy interesante ese truco, mientras bebías el contenido de un vaso, realmente bebías el contenido del otro, lo que le añadía un toque distinto y además estaba el hecho de que no podía usar los vasos explosivos en este jardín. La princesa obviamente no lo intuyó de inmediato, pero cuando lo hace, empieza a tomar el suyo, descubriendo que es un vaso con truco, cuando Rimbow me lo enseñó, me dije que tenía que usarlo alguna vez, así que la leche chocolatada se derramó sobre el piso, salpicando el pelaje blanco de los cascos de la princesa.

- Jajajajaja, deberías ver tu cara, esto… esto no tiene precio.

El ceño fruncido de la gruñona me recuerda el límite del cual me hablo Pinky. Así que con un chasquido limpio las pocas gotas que están en el pelaje blanco de sus pezuñas. Pero no recibo ningún gracias de la princesa.

Para que la experiencia fuese más real, debía tener una conexión mágica con la princesa, no obstante sabía muy bien que no me dejaría por su desconfianza, así que me aparecí frente a ella. La tomo por sorpresa, sosteniendo su cabeza con mi garra. Todo lo que necesito hacer es dar un toque con uno de mis cuernos al suyo.

- Espera que haces Discord. Su voz denota cierta confusión, pero no miedo.

- Tranquilízate, no te haré daño. Trato de calmarla, pues aunque me gustaría tomar su conciencia, no lo podría hacer.

Al unir la punta de su cuerno con el mío, la dejo, esperando algún acto como respuesta de ella.

- Si querías realizar una conexión mágica solo tenías que pedirlo Discord.

Lo dijo con una voz tan inocente, tan dulce, que empecé a notar cierto rubor, que tuvo como respuesta una sonrisa suya, tapándose con una de sus alas. No estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de trato por parte de ella, ni siquiera Fluttershy llegaba a tratarme de esa forma.

Entonces una burbuja de realidad, nos rodeó a ambos, no esperaba la reacción que tuvo la princesa del sol.

- Vaya, no tenía idea de que fueras capaz de hacer este tipo de magia.

- La magia para el caos es más maleable, no necesita de mucha práctica.

Mientras la burbuja empezaba a crear una imagen de mis recuerdos, no dejaba de mirar hacia otro lado, menos hacia Celestia, en ocasiones su presencia realmente llegaba a molestarme, y el hecho de compartir algunos de mis recuerdos con ella, me mantenía algo preocupado.

Llena de curiosidad, mientras la burbuja generaba las primeras imagines, no pude dejar de notar la intriga con la cual Celestia, exploraba cada rincón de esta realidad generada.

- Vaya, ¡Realmente estuviste en la fundación de Equestria!

- Sii princesa, creo que sí.

Mientras los Windigos eran expulsados las seis ponis que pactaron las paces para la fundación previa de Equestria empezaban a salir de la cueva, ya era de día, mientras pasaba todo aquello, tanto la princesa Celestia como Discord vieron al niño Draconequus sin poder conciliar el sueño; el frio era lo de menos, el dolor de todo su cuerpo lo mantenía al tanto de todo lo que sucedía frente a él, casi no había podido dormir.

El corazón provocado por aquella mágica explosión lo intrigaba en gran medida, tenía un poder de atracción semejante al de un imán gigantesco sobre la mente del pequeño, aquel símbolo del nuevo reino con el nombre de Equestria; era situado en el fértil suelo, cuando observo a los seis ponis se dio cuenta de que todas estaban vestidas de forma distinta, algo contradictorio con lo que vio en el reino de los animales del bosque, de todas formas, se levantó para buscar algo de comida.

El hambre alejaba cualquier otro interés de la mente del Draconequus. Los rayos matutinos eran una fuente de esperanza, ya no estaba en peligro alguno, solamente el hambre lo acechaba.

- Comida, era lo único que me importaba en aquellos momentos, ni cuanta me di de lo que vendría a continuación

Celestia que se había dejado llevar por el recuerdo, a los ojos de Discord no había pasado mucho, pero ella notó aun viendo desde lejos, que varios detalles de la historia de Equestria; no encajaban con los de los libros, sino más bien producían varios cambios. El hecho de que la bandera no mostrará a ambas hermanas era por supuesto un inicio. También pudo apreciar el hecho de que las pegaso estaban fuertemente armadas, de la misma forma, existían varios ponis cerca ¿cómo pudieron llegar tan rápido? Si en los libros estaba escrito que solamente dos ponis de cada raza habían ido en búsqueda de nuevas tierras.

- Hasta que lo encontré, oh, era tan hermoso, tan glorioso. Taaan… delicioso.

Celestia se limitó a rodar los ojos al ver como Discord devoraba un manzano entero, no había algo más importante, y por supuesto que ya lo encontró.

- Aun se me hace agua a la boca cuando recuerdo esas manzanas, fueron una de las comidas más sabrosas que tuve el placer de saborear.

- Discord, el hambre es capaz de dominarte por completo.

- No me culpes, era solo un pequeño con hambre, no importaba nada más.

Cuando el pequeño terminó de ingerir el abundante alimento concilió el sueño de inmediato. Ambos regresaron a la realidad, la burbuja se paralizó, Discord se quería ir, los recuerdos recreados en la burbuja, lo mantenían bajo una constante presión, debía organizarlos para que no se vuelva un embrollo de imágenes.

- Me dices que esa es toda tu historia, cuando Luna me lo contó parecía más interesante, pero como tú la cuentas, es aburrido.

Discord abrió la boca, nunca había escuchado esas palabras de la princesita, pero de inmediato esbozo una sonrisa, por fin se entendían.

- ¿Qué más quieres saber Celestia?

- Honestamente quiero saber más sobre Equestria.

Discord hizo aparecer una cantidad enorme de libros a un lado de la alicornio.

- No Discord, en ninguno de ellos se explican las cosas como en tus recuerdos.

El Draconequus se mantenía contento, al principio ella jamás lo hubiera aceptado, pero ahora la tenía contradiciendo lo escrito en los libros. Entonces materializó una cámara, con su traje de director, toda extrañada, Celestia, escuchó las palabras del molesto director de cámaras. Que después de un tiempo se duplicó, la copia del señor del caos tenía puesto un traje de reportero. Poco después unos guantes, junto con maquillaje se dirigieron hacia Celestia, dándole un arreglo.

- Me cae que no Evan, mejor dale un estilo de difuminado, más profesional, más casual, más suelto, tan solo una pizca de maquillaje, exacto lo tienes Evan, vaya talento de este muchacho.

La alicornio no entendía por qué Discord le hablaba a los guantes, solamente veía como en polvo del maquillaje, corredor, brillo y demás cosas eran usadas; para aparecer frente a la cámara. Cuando Discord le mostró un espejo, lo tomó con su magia, al ver su reflejo se asustó por el arreglo que Evan le había hecho.

Su rostro estaba excesivamente maquillado, el labial rojo se encontraba corrido, el delineado de sus ojos era de color café y el otro de color verde, cada uno de sus párpados, y una g dibujada en su cabeza.

- Discord, acaso no puedes ser gentil alguna vez.

- Ja, algunos no reconocen mi talento, por cierto, la g es por gruñona. Acto seguido Discord desapareció a Evan y a su trabajo maestro.

- Primeramente, regáleme una entrevista princesa. Obviamente lo dijo fingiendo una voz de reportero profesional.

Celestia asintió, algo extrañada, sin saber que era exactamente lo que Discord quería preguntarle.

- ¿Podría explicar la razón de ver los recuerdos del amable, fiable, agradable y hermoso señor del caos?

Algo irritada, la princesa trató de responder a la pregunta. Usando también la voz real con la cual dirigía diversos encuentros de audiencias.

- Porque posee contenido histórico diferente sobre la historia de Equestria que cualquier libro.

- En otras palabras, diría usted que ¿rebate toda información de los libros de historia?

- Diría más bien que los pone en cuestionamiento los escritos, pero no los rebate.

Entonces la cámara y los uniformes desaparecieron, salvo por una cinta que sostenía el Discord director.

- Bien con eso bastará.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para estar mejor equipado cuando tenga que molestar a Twilight cuando estudia.

Una de las manos del Draconequus agarró la cinta, mientras la otra dio una vuelta sobre esta, haciendo desaparecer la cinta como su fuese un mago.

Celestia arrojó un libro en Dirección a su reportero, este desapareció al contacto, mientras el director se reía. Cuando le lanzo otro libro, más grande y con tapa de madera, su risa cesó.

- Está bien, está bien. Que deseas saber.

Teniendo ahora la atención y la disposición de Discord la princesa se decidió en seguir con la historia que ofrecía.

- Continua, pero cuando te diga que te detengas, lo harás, ¿De acuerdo?

- Por supuesto princesa, no quiere unas palomitas, oh, me parece que está cansada, que tal si le traigo un cómodo sofá y de paso…

- Por favor. Suplicó la alicornio con un tono sarcástico.

- De acuerdo.

La burbuja inicio un rumbo totalmente distinto, las imágenes se difuminaron hasta desaparecer, cambiando por otras, ahora reunía partes de un bosque en la mañana, era en efecto, el bosque Everfree.

- Después de aquella mañana, pasé un año espiando a los ponis, pues ellos poseían buena comida.

Celestia observaba incrédula como los cimientos de lo que ahora son Cloudsdale y Canterlot empezaban a formarse, los primeros cultivos y familias que se establecían.

- Espera, y que pasó con los líderes de las naciones de ponis.

- No los vi en un buen tiempo.

El pequeño disfrutaba de ver a los comerciantes, a todos aquellos ponis, que, siendo diferentes convivían en una gran paz, o al menos así lo creía.

Las mañanas que Discord había pasado espiando, también las pasaba explorando diversas áreas del bosque Everfree, es cierto, el dolor lo mantenía meditando todo el tiempo debía distraerse constantemente para ignorarlo. Mientras visitaba el bosque siempre tenía en cuenta dos cosas, la presencia de diferentes criaturas y la presencia de los ponis, no quería mantener contacto con ellos.

- ¿Por qué te la pasabas escondido?

- Los ponis eran demasiado asustadizos, le temían al bosque y a casi cualquier criatura, incluso a los fénix y a los animales que habitaban el bosque Everfree. De hecho no recuerdo haber visto ningún poni con una cutie mark referente a la naturaleza hasta que conocí a Fluttershy, pero claro, quizás pudo haber existido esa especialidad más antes.

- Interesante, ¿ni siquiera los ponis terrestres?

- En esos tiempos no.

- Puedes detener la burbuja un segundo.

El chasquido de Discord detuvo la continuación de sus recuerdos.

- ¿Qué deseas princesa?

- Ves aquel tipo de allá.

- ¿Él ridículo de sombrero extraño?

Inmediatamente le llegó un empujón de uno de los flancos de Celestia.

- Ese es Star Swirl el barbado, él era mi amigo y mentor de magia, también el de una de las fundadoras de Equestria.

- Nunca olvidaré su sentido del humor.

- ¿Lo conociste?

- SI, pero después de muchos años, en otro escenario y por supuesto, ahora es casi joven.

- Ok, entonces sigue contándome, que más pasó en esos cincuenta años.

Nada importante, alguna que otra aventurilla, pero nada más, de hecho esos años no fueron tan importantes como lo fueron los siguientes, en ellos se quedó mi vida marcada.

La burbuja empezó a crear imágenes de Discord creciendo, así como los del reino, la construcción de un castillo del que jamás había sabido. Y la fundación de varias ciudades, los ponis empezaban a expandirse por Equestria.

- ¿Qué… qué es ese castillo, cuando lo hicieron?

Celestia se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a Discord negando con la cabeza.

- De momento princesa, es mejor que no lo sepas.

- Pero me mostrarás lo que es, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, pero por ahora no es importante.

Las primeras fiestas de Equestria, extrañamente, de aquellos años no existía mucha información, salvo por la historia general de Equestria, Discord ocultaba algo, y Celestia se convencía cada vez más de ello, mientras se generaba otro recuerdo, no pudo evitar ser lo más directa posible.

- ¿Discord, acaso me estás ocultando algo?

Discord chasqueo los dedos, de inmediato se hicieron presentes varios conos gigantes, se ocultó dentro de uno, y entre todos cambiaron de lugar hasta confundir a Celestia.

- ¡Te ordeno que me muestres lo que ocultas!, tu historia no me cuadra.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna por parte del Draconequus, la burbuja empezó a rodar otra parte de las memorias de Discord.

Eran como diez años después, Discord nuevamente despertaba de una noche pesada, ahora se lo veía más indiferente al dolor que le producía estar formado de distintas partes, al menos así se lo describió Luna, en la cueva se encontraban unos cuantos artículos poco importantes, una esfera de adivino, la magia siempre le había llamado la atención, unos cuantos libros sobre magia, una de las primeras publicaciones de Star Swirl para ser precisos y un peluche con forma de cabra. Celestia se vio atraída por las pocas palabras del pequeño.

- Algún día seré como ese tipo ridículo, no sé cómo, pero haré magia; para ser útil, para poder ayudar a mis amigos…

El pequeño bajo la cabeza, mientras un pequeño suspiro se le escapaba, denotando el estado de tristeza en el que encontraba.

- A pesar de que no tenga ninguno, pero con la magia tendré muchos amigos y los ayudaré, sé que soy bueno.

La princesa se extrañó más que antes, en su vida habría imaginado que Discord podía ser tan diferente de pequeño, pero algo había cambiado, eso era evidente, en fin, si sabía lo que buscaba, ¿Por qué le mostraba recuerdos de su infancia? Cuando le dijo que explícitamente deseaba ver todo lo referente a la historia de Equestria. Lo más seguro es que se había olvidado de que la esfera continuaba en funcionamiento, quizás ya se había ido. Él era así.

Era una cálida mañana, como siempre, Discord salía a recolectar su comida, era interesante, podía consumir casi cualquier cosa, le había costado un tiempo comprobarlo, podía comer cualquier vegetal, carne, incluso podía mantenerse semanas sin comer, si es que quería hacerlo.

Celestia se acercó al pequeño para verlo de frente, sus ojos denotaban aun una inocencia de niño, no podía ser el mismo Discord que tomó a Equestria por la fuerza.

De un momento al otro, varias sombras se aparecieron en el cielo, cuando ambos: tanto Celestia como el pequeño miraron al cielo, advirtieron la migración de dragones, los ojos de Discord brillaron, una ilusión se formó en su corazón, al ver su cola de dragón pensó que quizás se emparentaba con ellos.

Sin pensarlo más veces, levantó vuelo tras su pista.

En dos horas de vuelo, que cansaron de sobre manera las poco ejercitadas alas del pequeño, logró alcanzar un punto de descanso de los dragones, la mayoría yacía en el suelo, durmiendo, otros comiendo algunas joyas. Discord pasó inadvertido entre tanta multitud de dragones.

Viendo a su alrededor notó que antaño el lugar era un volcán activo, las pocas plantas que ahora crecían se encontraban en la base del mismo, el lugar se mantenía caliente. El piso era rocoso, pero al contacto seguía caliente.

En su paso hasta el centro de la multitud fue empujado, golpeado por algunas alas y tirado al piso en varias ocasiones.

- Hey mocoso fíjate por donde vas.

- Perdone señor.

El incrédulo dragón adulto, vio el débil cuerpo de Discord paseándose tranquilamente por tantos peligros que suponía el meterse en la migración de dragones, solo había una razón, robar las joyas, sin embargo ni tenía la fuerza ni la capacidad de poder sacar alguna joya de las garras de cualquier dragón.

Algo adolorido, pero no desilusionado el niño Discord continuó hasta llegar al centro. Algo dentro de él le decía que encontraría en ese lugar, incluso podría toparse con un futuro amigo. Mas, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una reunión de dragones jóvenes y niños, cuidándose entre ellos para mantenerse seguros de los dragones mayores, pero la realidad era totalmente diferente para el pequeño.

Se acercó con su corazón latiendo a cien por segundo, avanzó hasta estar a pocos centímetros de la espalda de un dragón del triple de su estatura. Las pocas palabras que podía pronunciar salieron como susurros, con una voz de niño, débil e insegura en su caso, no como la voz profunda, gruesa y poderosa de un dragón.

- Hola, amigo, cuál es tu nom…nombre.

La princesa del sol se sorprendió del valor que el pequeño había tenido para acercarse a la migración de dragones, y en especial por acercarse a un dragón joven, al ser jóvenes eran radicalmente destructivos y problemáticos.

El joven dragón se volteó para encontrar a un chiquillo, la vista le produjo una sensación de repulsión por semejante revoltijo de animales, tan distintos, sin embargo, su sonrisa macabra precedía a sus pensamientos, pero el pequeño no se movió ni un centímetro, es más, incluso le sonrió.

- Me llamo Skygor, ¿cuál es el tuyo?

- mmm no se… no tengo.

Skygor levantó una ceja, el no tener un nombre lo hacía en una criatura menos comprensible para su entendimiento, lo miró de arriba abajo, buscando alguna característica propia.

- Hace mucho calor aquí.

- Tienes razón, ven, a los muchachos les caerás bien.

Sin dejar de ver los pequeños pasos de la cosa, Skygor pensaba en todo el entretenimiento que podía dar el pequeño.

- Te presento a los muchachos, muchachos les presento a… él.

La mirada de los camaradas del joven dragón, tuvieron la misma respuesta, una repugnancia, y al mismo tiempo lo vieron como un objeto divertido, pues era claro que no podría defenderse.

- ¿Qué eres?

Con toda su inocencia el pequeño se dio después de mucho tiempo una definición propia.

- Soy un dragón.

Las carcajadas de burla de los dragones, eran para él, sonrisas de dragón, pues como su voz es más grave y potente, también sus risas debían serlo.

- Amigo, tú de dragón no tienes nada.

Esas palabras cambiaron el rumbo de las ilusiones del pequeño.

- Pero, lo soy, soy un dragón, miren mi cola.

Como muestra de su argumento, el niño Draconequus mostró su cola, esperando la aceptación por parte del público que lo juzgaba.

- Si, más bien pareces un lagarto.

- No, parece una cabra.

Así entre las voces de los dragones, Discord no fue capaz de hallar conciliación, sus ilusiones yacían olvidadas. Cuando un poderoso brazo lo tomó por la fuerza, levantándolo del piso, no sabía qué hacer, no tenía miedo, pero quería que lo suelten.

- Oigan, ya se lo que es, es un caos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sus padres eran un caos jajajaja, es un revuelto de todas las cosas, miren, hasta tiene un colmillo de serpiente.

Discord se tapó la boca con ambas patas, empezaba a sentir vergüenza se suponía que era un dragón, así como era una cabra, un león, un cocodrilo, una serpiente y demás animales, pero como lo decían no le gustaba.

- Soy… va…varias cosas a la vez Skygor.

Una carcajada tan fuerte dio el dragón que dejó de sostener el cuerpo del pequeño, no podía creer cuan estúpido era el pequeño.

- Eres un caos, una discordia.

- ¡Eres Discord! Gritaron al unísono los demás compañeros de Discord.

Discord empezaba a desesperarse, no entendía por qué lo trataban de esa forma, quizás era algo que tenía mal, o simplemente el hecho de que no se había presentado correctamente. En su estado de pensamiento. Skygor lo volvió a tomar entre sus brazos.

- Sabes que, está bien, eres un dragón.

Los ojos de Discord se volvieron a iluminar, sus esperanzas no estaban perdidas.

Mientras Celestia observaba todo ello, apreció también la confusión en los demás dragones, no se creían las palabras de su líder.

- Pero primero debes pasar las pruebas para demostrar que eres un dragón.

- ¿Cuáles son?

La sonrisa cómplice del resto de sus compañeros daba a entender a Skygor que habían pillado la idea que tenía.

- Tenemos la lucha de colas…

Los dragones de diferentes edades, tamaños y colores se acomodaban para ver el espectáculo, Discord estaba en el centro contra tres dragones.

Celestia veía impresionada la perseverancia que Discord poseía, le estaban dando una paliza, la cola de uno se ponía a hacer fuerza con la cola de Discord, quien demostraba tener fuerza suficiente como para vencer, mientras los otros dos empezaron a golpearlo, no pasó mucho hasta que cedió. Pero olvidando la prueba los tres seguían golpeando con sus colas al indefenso pequeño.

Cuando las risas por el espectáculo descendían y al notar que el pequeño empezaba a rendirse Skygor lo levantó.

- Esta bien Discord, aún tienes otra oportunidad, en el rey de la horda. Grito totalmente efusivo el joven dragón.

El pequeño se impresionó al ver la cantidad de dragones que subían para mantener el control de la punta de la pequeña colina hecha de joyas y piedras preciosas.

- Cuando empezó su carrera por controlar el pico de la colina, fue arrastrado hasta abajo por otro dragón que sin miramientos paso sobre él, el dolor volvía, se sentía cada vez más débil, necesitaba parar, pero otra mano lo arrojó a la punta de la colina, al ver a sus rivales subiendo por el control de la colina, el pequeño se puso en posición para enfrentarlos.

Al caer al piso desde esa altura, estaba a punto de rendirse, ya eran dos pruebas, sin éxito, pero Skygor estaba dispuesto a darle otra oportunidad.

- Esta es tu última oportunidad Discord, ¿sabes hacer clavados?

- sí, si los sé hacer, soy un experto en eso.

- genial, porque tu siguiente prueba es hacer un clavado de veinte metros.

Cuando lo llevaron hasta la punta de un risco se preparaba para dar el clavado, pero abandonó toda idea de ser dragón, al ver la lava, todos salvo Skygor y él se clavaron.

Asustado por la prueba, Discord dio media vuelta, aceptaría el hecho de no ser un dragón, porque no saldría con vida de esa última prueba.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de marcharse una mano lo tomó por el cuello, lo levantó y lo dirigió hasta el abismo.

- Amigos creo que Discord necesita ayuda, que tal si lo apoyan.

Entonces varios gritos de apoyo gritaban el nombre de un Discord casi inconsciente por la falta de aire.

Celestia no daba crédito a lo que veía, empezaba a desesperarse, si era su recuerdo, no podría haber muerto, ¿o sí?

Skygor soltó el casi moribundo cuerpo de Discord. Celestia cerró sus ojos. Discord empezaba a llorar, no podía creerlo, ni sabía quién era, ni los demás, no les había hecho daño, no, él no era malo.

No quería morir, aun no.

Al último segundo, sus alas se extendieron, quería escapar, pero una bola de fuego lo alcanzo, quemando su pata de reptil, el dolor fue lo de menos, la desesperación del pequeño Draconequus lo obligaba a escapar con todas sus fuerzas, miró hacia atrás, viendo como Skygor se quedaba atrás. Entonces una garra lo tomó por sorpresa, justo cuando se sentía a salvo, de un solo golpe lo mandó al suelo del bosque, su caída se vio suavizada por varias ramas y frutos de los árboles, una vez en el piso varios dragones lo rodearon.

Celestia se sentía impotente, por un segundo se le olvido el hecho de ver a Discord, vio más bien a un pequeño, que al igual que todos tenía vida, un tesoro con un valor inestimable.

Al cerrar los ojos Discord deseaba estar en la cueva, en lo que era su hogar, los repetidos golpes, zarpazos y golpes lo reducían, las risas de burla, de goce de sus abusadores le daban un ansia de cambiar todo, de invertir la situación… de vengarse. Una poderosa energía se hizo presente, como respuesta a su súplica dentro de su cuerpo, de pronto ya no estaba en el bosque, al abrir los ojos estaba en la cueva que segundo atrás había deseado estar.

Mirando hacia el exterior observaba la llegada de la noche, los recuerdos de todo el día lo mantenían pensativo, en esos momentos produjo una pregunta importante, ¿Cómo sabía hablar? ¿Cuándo había aprendido? Y por supuesto, el hecho de que jamás había tenido un nombre, quedándose con el nombre que le pusieron.

La única razón por la cual podían haberlo atacado era por representar algún mal, dentro de su corazón fue lo que lo destrozo totalmente, pensaba que todo el mundo era bueno, en su inocencia creyó; que quien estaba mal era él.

Celestia observaba aquella triste noche, el vapuleado cuerpo de Discord encontraba descanso, su pata quemada parecía irremediable, pues mostraba tejido expuesto, sus alas se encontraban totalmente destrozadas, incluso su mirada había cambiado. Mientras se acercaba al pequeño veía las lágrimas asomarse por sus ojos, entonces sintió algo que jamás esperó sentir por Discord; pena.

- No… negaba con la cabeza mientras sus sollozos expresaban su sufrimiento.

- No soy malo, yo soy bueno, yo soy bueno.

Repitió aquella frase hasta quedar totalmente dormido.

- Espero que te haya entretenido todo este espectáculo Celestia, pero ya es hora de terminar por hoy.

La repentina aparición de Discord sorprendió a la princesa del sol, ciertamente Discord se resistía a mostrar todos sus recuerdos, en su rostro se veía perfectamente el dolor del recuerdo, una cosa era ver todo aquello y otra muy diferente haberlo vivido. Incluso Celestia se había conmovido al ver todo aquello, aun tomando en cuenta de que Discord alguna vez había sido un antagonista que hasta había llegado a odiar.

- Entiendo si quieres estar solo Discord, gracias por tu hospitalidad

La burbuja empezaba a disolverse como pequeños cuadros de cristal que se caían y rompían, pero que traspasaban los objetos sin cortarlos, ese efecto me encantaba. Mientras todo ello ocurría no pude evitar escuchar a Celestia, había sucedido exactamente lo que quería evitar, sentía pena por mí.

Su mirada había cambiado, ahora me miraba de una forma cálida, inmediatamente le dí la espalda, no puedo soportar todo ello, en especial si viene de ella. Pero extrañamente no puedo permitirme dejarla de esa forma.

- Si quieres…en la noche, cuando estés dormida, visítame con tu hermana. Puerta peluda con ojos verdes y boca aplastada, pregunta por mí. Por cierto, perdona, pero algunas cosas son difíciles de aceptar, pero al menos tengo una dotación de por vida de leche chocolatada.

Entonces una nube de algodón de azúcar apareció sobre Celestia.

- Discord, ni siquiera lo pienses.

- Bah no seas tan aburrida.

Una lluvia de leche chocolatada se produjo de la nube, pero cesó al poco tiempo de haber iniciado, Celestia relamió un poco de aquella famosa fórmula de Discord; era sabrosísima. Pero antes de darle algún cumplido al Draconequus este desapareció.

- Y bien, ¿te divertiste?

La voz de Luna sorprendió a nuestra princesa, aun confusa por todo lo que Discord le había mostrado, quizás había visto su corta conversación.

- Podría decir que si…

- Eee, no sé si te has dado cuenta, pero estás mojada.

- No, estoy enchocolatada, una risa se le escapó.

Luna no recordaba que Celestia fuese tan ocurrente, algo tenía Discord, seguramente era eso.

- Vaya, hasta pareció amable.

- Sí, incluso me hizo un cumplido, es algo raro viniendo de él.

- Y que lo digas. Ya no sé qué pensar respecto a él.

- Por cierto, esta noche pásame a recoger en mis sueños, tenemos que visitar a alguien.

- Muy bien, pero mañana me das tu postre, ¿trato?

- Trato.

Bueno, espero les haya gustado el capítulo, también espero que los haya dejado algo picados, pues como bien saben, con Discord, todo puede ocurrir.


	5. La reunión antes de la reunión

_Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen, antes de leer este capítulo y el siguiente debo aclarar que si se tornan un poco aburridos, son necesarios. Y sí, no tuve buenas ideas cuando los hice._

Capítulo 5: La reunión antes de la reunión

Había tenido un día agitado, recordar todo aquello, me mantuvo bajo un estrés insoportable, la parte de mi vida que le mostré a Celestia era una muy reservada, no me gustaba recordar esos momentos, pues en aquellas épocas tenía un sueño, uno que hasta ahora seguí. Pero del cual no estoy seguro haber logrado concretar.

Mientras me dirijo a cualquier lugar para dormir, procuro dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido, Ponyville por lo general es un lugar muy tranquilo, en el día todos realizan un trabajo que les encanta, en el tiempo que vivo en este lugar jamás escuche a algún poni quejarse por sus labores, quizás es por que adoran hacer lo que hacen, no hay nada que los ate a estar trabajando, ellos lo hacen por sí solos. A diferencia de la reina de los imitadores o al rey sombra, incluso a mi periodo en el poder, Celestia les había dado algo invaluable; libertad. Libertad para ser lo que quisiesen ser.

El mercado, con las luces nocturnas luce totalmente diferente al transcurso del día, incluso a estas horas aún hay potrillos y potrillas jugando, incluso las costumbres pueden cambiar, yo mismo lo había visto. Antes era una idea descabellada dejar a los pequeños jugar a tan altas horas en las calles.

De repente, mientras camino pasiblemente por aquellas tranquilas calles, veo de reojo una gran masa blanca, sin pedir explicaciones me hago a un lado, mis reflejos me salvan de ser aplastado por una bola gigantesca de nieve, a estas alturas, ya sé quién está detrás de semejante caos.

- Apple Bloom, te dije que no existe una cutie mark de guerra de bolas de nieve.

- ¿quién te dijo eso?, todo es posible para una cutie mark.

Mientras Scootaloo y Apple Bloom empezaban otra de sus famosas discusiones, Sweetie Belle, volteaba a ver si no habían lastimado a nadie. Encontrando a Discord disfrutando del caos que generaban las tres pequeñas.

- Perdona Discord. Tratábamos de conseguir nuestras Cutie Marks de guerra de bolas de nieve.

A esas pequeñas ni el frio ni la obscuridad las afectaba, tengo que reconocer que son perseverantes, hasta el punto de ser molestas, pero me encanta que en el proceso puedan generar algún momento de caos.

- Acaso no les hace frio.

Scootaloo y Apple Bloom se unieron a la conversación.

- Si, pero no queremos perder nuestras cutie marks solo por un poco de frio.

Ya las había visto probar de todo, desde de domadoras de leones hasta leñadoras, pero no lograban encontrar nada en absoluto para conseguir esa marca, se veían constantemente alentadas por sus compañeras, a pesar de que las molestaban por ello, tenían una interpretación distinta de todos esos insultos, para ellas era un incentivo, algún día encontrarían aquello que las hacía especiales. Sin embargo, eso no sería hoy.

- Discord, la tierra llamando a Discord.

- ee, perdonen pequeñas, pero deberían irse a sus casas, podrían resfriarse.

- Cinco minutos más, no es que vaya a venir el caballo sin cabeza.

De inmediato, le di forma del curioso caballo a un bloque de hielo, las tres pequeñas se asustaron al ver su imagen en contraluz. Corrieron hasta donde me encontraba yo, eso si que no me lo esperaba.

- ¡El poni sin cabeza! Gritaron al unísono.

Mis risas no se hicieron esperar, las ahora enojadas cutie mark crusaders, me miraban con un instinto asesino. Me calmé para hacer aparecer una pequeña mesa de té y cuatro asientos que eran básicamente cojines, sin esperar mi invitación tomaron asiento, mientras el caballo se deshacía en pequeños trozos de hielo.

- Y bien mis niñas, ¿Qué aprendieron hoy? Las cuestione con un periódico en mis patas, fingiendo seriedad en mi voz, actuando como alguien "maduro".

Extrañada la pegaso fue la primera en responder.

- Tuvimos la idea de ganar la cutie mark por guerra de bolas de nieve.

Sweetie Belle la interrumpió.

- Entonces subimos hasta la punta de aquel cerro, y empezamos una guerra.

Nuevamente Apple Bloom tomó la palabra.

- Pero cuando no conseguimos nada, decidimos volver a nuestras casas.

- Mientras bajábamos, una bola de nieve bajó rodando. Prosiguió Sweetie.

- Por poco y aplasta a Scootaloo, pero la aparté.

- No me iba a aplastar, no era tan grande.

- Después se hizo más grande, y bajo hasta Ponyville.

- La perseguimos, hasta que chocó con aquel banco, todo fue culpa de Scootaloo.

- La culpa fue tuya Apple Bloom, la si hubiéramos gastado todas las bolas de nieve, no hubiera pasado todo esto.

- Y ¿Dónde las hubiéramos lanzado? genio, es de noche, no podríamos saber si le damos a alguien.

La discusión de las pequeñas me mantenía entretenido, incluso su relato. Hasta que varias figuras se acercaron, con algo de misterio se acercaron hasta que las luces develaron sus rostros.

- Discord, ¿qué haces con mi hermana? Me interrogó Applejack

- Tomando el té de la noche, acaso no puedes verlo.

- No hay ninguna taza de té. Aclaro Rimbow Dash.

Algo malhumorado materialicé unas cuantas tazas con una tetera con forma de troll que se movía.

- Bueno aquí tienes tu té. Se les ofrece algo más.

- Una taza de café, si no fuera mucha molestia, agregó Rarity.

- Y por favor una taza de manzanilla. Aclaró Fluttershy, casi susurrando.

Refunfuñando alargué la mesa de té y los cojines, las tazas de té, una de café, una de té de manzanilla y otra de leche chocolatada, ciertamente no me esperaba tener una reunión a esta hora.

- Por cierto, hoy no viniste a mi práctica de vuelo, que paso Scoots.

- Lo siento Rimbow Dash, pero tenía que buscar mi cutie mark de guerra de nieve.

La cara de Rimbow cambió, le gusta ser el centro de atención, pero perder la atención de su hermana adoptiva era algo poco común para ella.

- Entiendo Scoots.

Applejack se fijó en mi desinterés por la charla, así que me puso a mi como nuevo eje de la charla, cosa que me tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué hiciste en todo el día Discord? Preguntó mientras le daba un sorbo a su té.

- Eee, pues terminé con las labores de ayuda que tenía.

La mirada acusadora de Fluttershy era mi condena segura, tenía la certeza de que en cualquier momento, ella hablaría del tema que quería evitar.

- Entonces, terminé de ayudar a Big Mac, por lo que tengo tiempo para nuestra reunión de los viernes de Cutie mark crusaders.

- ¿Enserio?, ¡Qué bien!, estuve pensando toda la semana, así que creo que podremos conseguir nuestras cutie marks de meteorólogas.

- Me obligarán a llevarlas a un asteroide ¿verdad?

- Siii.

Fluttershy seguía mirándome de forma acusadora, no entiendo cómo, pero sabía lo que hice toda la tarde, y no es que fuera algo malo; si no que respecto a ese tema ella solía tener una forma diferente de mirar mi trato con la princesa Celestia.

- Por cierto Discord, ¿Por qué no fuiste a la gran fogata con nosotras?

Antes de poder responder Scootaloo me defendió.

- Nos dijo que no le gustaban las fiestas.

- Si, y que a veces le gusta la soledad.

La pegaso amarilla continuaba con su mirada inquisidora, de un momento a otro ella tendría que tocar el tema.

- Si ejem, bueno, lo que traté de decir es que las fiestas me gustan, pero no en las que Celestia está presente.

La sonrisa tímida de Fluttershy me convenció, de que el interrogatorio había terminado. Pero no, tomando su último sorbo empezó a hablar.

- ¿Por qué será? Interrumpió la voz de Rarity.

La actitud de reto en el ambiente se incrementó, las ocho ponis ahora centraban su atención en mí.

- Las razones son más que evidentes mi querida Rarity.

Mientras usaba mi habilidad de retórica, evitaba tocar el tema.

- Porque no me gusta su presencia, ¿alguna vez te han convertido en piedra? No es algo que olvidas de la noche a la mañana.

Algo picada Rimbow me respondió de manera apasionada.

- AAaa, tal vez es porque mantenías a Equestria bajo tu tiranía.

- Dashie, Dashie, yo solamente cumplía con mi trabajo, obviamente no guardo rencor, pero aun así, no puedo confiar en Celestia.

Mientras la crin de Rimbow cambia de peinado, me siento a terminar mi vaso de leche chocolatada, mientras lo hago el vaso desaparece lentamente, junto con su contenido. Obviamente, arrojar el vaso para que explote no es considerado como algo bueno, así que tengo que improvisar.

- Discord, regresa mi crin a la normalidad.

- Espera, te ves fenomenal. Rarity salió en mi defensa, junto con la pequeña hermana de la pegaso azul.

Rimbow se sentó con una expresión que parecía el berrinche de un pequeño. Pero una pequeña sonrisa se le escapó.

- O tal vez, la razón por la cual no quieres estar cerca de Celestia, sea por queeeeeee…

Los ojos de las ponis se abrieron de par en par, acercaban lentamente las cabezas, mientras esperaban las palabras finales de la conclusión de Rimbow.

- …Celestia te gusta y eres un gallina para decírselo.

Todas vieron de forma cómplice al Draconequus, encontrando en él, cierto nerviosismo.

- Nonononono, mi muy estimada Rimbow, no tengo interés alguno en su graaan y sabia princesa. Mientras les declaraba su indiferencia hacia la alicornio, una pequeña figura de hielo con aspecto de cierta princesa apareció en su zarpa.

- Entonces ¿Por qué te excusas de esa forma?

- Excusarme, ¿cómo? La pequeña figura empezó un pequeño trote, las ponis veían maravilladas como se movía hasta alzar vuelo y aterrizar sobre la cabeza de Rimbow.

- Vamos Discord, admítelo, la princesa te gusta. Incitó la pegaso celeste, dibujando una sonrisa de total certeza en la veracidad de su enunciado.

- No sé de dónde sacan esas ideas, pero ya me cansé de repetir lo mismo: No me agrada la presencia de Celestia, no puedo estar cerca de ella sin sentirme vigilado y estresado. Al finalizar su oración, la figura regresó al estado líquido, empapando a Dashie.

Con una mirada de regaño, Dashie se calma, la presencia de su hermana la mantiene calmada, obviamente ello me causa una sonrisa de satisfacción.

- Bueno, ya es hora de que vayas a la cama terroncito de azúcar. Anunció Applejack.

- Tú también Sweetie.

La nieve comenzaba a caer, se despidieron entre todas, a regañadientes por parte de las potrillas, que finalmente aceptaron las órdenes de sus respectivas hermanas, excepto por Fluttershy que me esperaba pacientemente. Pero no fue sino hasta que todas se fueron que me dirigí hacía donde estaba ella, el clima era impredecible, la nevada no se hizo esperar, mientras caminaba por el camino, mi amiga viajaba por el aire.

- ¿Por qué no lo admites?

- Fluttershy, empiezo a perder la paciencia, mejor cuéntame cómo conociste a Angel.

- Mmmm. Déjame ver, quizá mañana, estoy muy agotada, todo el día tuve que atender a los animalitos que se despertaron antes de tiempo, me di cuenta ayer de que muchos no estaban dormidos.

Repentinamente me acordé de que tenía que hacer esta noche, Fluttershy no debía sospechar nada; puesto que a veces hablo cuando estoy dormido, era mejor no pasar la noche en su casa, pero sabía muy bien donde hospedarme.

- Perdóname Fluttershy, esta noche me toca hacer guardia en el imperio de cristal, Shining Armor solicitó que lo ayudara.

- Claro, pero si no te molesta, ¿me podrías traer uno de los famosos pasteles del imperio de Cristal?

- Por supuesto, me voy.

Con un chasquido me aparecí en uno de los lugares más familiares que tuve por mucho tiempo, seguía igual, libros viejos, estantes dando vueltas alrededor de una mesa inclinada, con forma de mancha, tan desigual, me encantaba este lugar, después de todo yo lo había creado y de momento era para mí lo que podría llamar casa. El lugar era mucho más amplio que antes, para mi impresión, no había ni una sola mota de polvo en el lugar, la decoración del resto del lugar era de mi gusto, por lo visto, los encargados trabajaron muy duro.

Mi cama, por supuesto, se encontraba en el techo, tenía un simple hechizo de gravedad, solamente tenía que poner un pie en la pared y la gravedad se invertía, llevándome a lo alto, entonces, el piso y el techo invertían sus papeles.

Sin embargo, a pesar de aquel diseño muy a mi estilo, me tomó bastante tiempo recordar el lugar exacto de la pared donde tenía que pisar, pero finalmente la hallé, se encontraba en una mancha en el extremo sur.

No tenía ganas de dormir, pero le había dicho a Celestia que podría visitarme en mis sueños si quería saber más sobre Equestria. Tenía mis razones y no quería pensarlas, pues a lo mejor terminaba escapando de Equestria y regresaba al primer lugar que recordaba.

- pfff, como si algo fuese a cambiar.

Unas gotas de leche chocolatada caían suavemente desde el nuevo techo, pero no les tomé importancia alguna, preferí cambiar de ideas y me dispuse a dormir, cuando de repente siento un golpecito en la cabeza. Mi emoción es despertada al reencontrarme con uno de los encargados del lugar que había dejado hace tanto tiempo.

- ¡Alex! Tanto tiempo sin verte.

Un pequeño libro se movía con páginas y todo, doblándose como si fuera una hoja de papel y no un grueso libro antiguo con una tapa tan dura que en más de una ocasión había sido un dolor de cabeza jeje.

- Quizás te preguntes donde estuve los últimos mil años y algo más.

Un movimiento de afirmación indicó la preocupación que había tenido mi pequeño amigo durante mi ausencia.

- Bueno, es una historia bastante larga que contar, ¿te acuerdas del peluche de cabra? Está arriba, Andrea sabe qué hacer con él.

Alex empezó a hacer varios movimientos, parecía un mimo.

- Haber… tú quieres… una estatua.

Representó un reloj y después a alguien trabajando con una picota.

- Lo tengo, en estos años hicieron algo.

Alex asintió y acto seguido me tomo por la zarpa, pero me negué.

- Lo siento Alex, pero debo encontrarme con alguien en los sueños, es complicado de explicar.

El libro desapareció y al cabo de unos segundos se encontraba con un vaso de leche tibia y una almohada.

- Gracias Alex, ¿Por qué no vas a descansar?

Alex se fue como llego, con una velocidad sorprendente para ser un libro, aunque sabía volar muy bien.

Me recosté con cierta preocupación en la cabeza, no entendía que me pasaba, no solía ser así desde hace mucho tiempo, aquella sensación de ansiedad me molestaba bastante, de hecho por más que me concentrase no podía conciliar el sueño.

- Vamos, solo es cerrar ambos ojos y dormir.

Dudaba mucho de lo que mostraría a la princesa, tenía la certeza de que no me creería, ni siquiera su hermana era tan inocente para creer en mí, y para mis sorpresa ese era el motivo de mi preocupación, es simple hecho de que a pesar de todo lo que fuera a hacer bien, jamás podría ser perdonado, siempre sería al que ven como monstruo.

En cierta forma le daba la razón a Celestia. Pues a pesar de haber pasado un buen rato con ella, a pesar de haberme reformado y haberlo probado con anterioridad, sabía muy bien que jamás podría disculparme; es más, lo que quería probar con mis recuerdos era una patética forma de excusarme. Si bien me concentraba en recordarlos tal y como pasaron y sin alterarlos, al final, no llegaría a probar nada.

Tarde o temprano llegaría el momento de mi vida en el cual tomé Equestria por la fuerza, después me vería tal y como me conoció, como un tirano, un enfermo de poder y un desquiciado.

- Y ¿A quién le importa? Dije entre un leve suspiro, evitaba estar triste, pero en aquel instante ese sentimiento se hizo innegable.

Aun así, ciertamente, quería ser perdonado y lo que me importaba era ser perdonado por aquellas dos princesas, de hecho, por todos los ponis…

- Estatua de Spike, toma nota.

La pequeña estatua del tamaño exacto del dragón bebé trajo consigo un libro con páginas en blanco.

- El perdón es para mí: la oportunidad que nos dan para mejorar, más allá del hecho de olvidar los rencores y las malas acciones hechas, nos permite apreciar nuestros errores, aceptando al otro, en sus sentimientos y pensamientos. En definitiva, es darle la razón al otro, someterse a su percepción de los hechos; quizás esa sea la razón por la cual es tan difícil pedirlo en mi caso.

La pequeña estatua tomaba mi dictado, me costaba trabajo señalar aquello que sentía, hasta mi capacidad para hablar se tornaba insuficiente.

- Aceptando el daño que hice y las consecuencias de todo ello, es que puedo pedir perdón y no debo esperar que me perdonen. Pues esperaría una posibilidad poco probable, además de ser muy egoísta de mi parte, pero no por ello debo dejar de buscarlo…

- …Y busco el perdón, porque me siento atraído a la idea de dejar de ser considerado como alguien malo; desde que empecé a comprender el caos, pude apreciar que el caos no es malo.

Una pequeña sonrisa se me escapo, mi sentido del humor regresaba, aquellas preocupaciones se esfumaban, y la razón era simple, ya no esperaba nada.

- En lugar de ello, va más allá de la clasificación entre bien o mal. Es como clasificar a un pájaro comiendo una lombriz, es un proceso natural, no hay maldad en ello. Pero, si logramos ver las cosas desde el punto de vista del pájaro, entonces, podemos catalogar la acción como buena; en cambio, si tomamos el punto de vista de la lombriz, denotaremos la maldad. Si me explico bien, la percepción de mal o de bien en el caos no añade ni le quita nada, este seguirá siendo caos, independientemente del tiempo, el espacio o sus actores.

De repente los parpados se me hacen más pesados, la estatua de Spike termina de escribir mis pensamientos, mientras empiezo a ceder al sueño, imagino y empiezo a temer, la idea de que tal vez las dos princesas se hayan cansado de esperar y no estén presentes para ver mis recuerdos. Después de pensar tanto, tengo muchas ganas de mostrarles todo, porque como dije, ya no espero que me perdonen, solamente hacerme digno de su perdón, pero como ya dije, sin esperar que se me otorgue.

_Eso es todo por hoy jeje, como dije antes, este capítulo era algo aburrido, espero haberlo mejorado. Dejando de lado todo eso, gracias por leerlo. Sus críticas y comentarios sirven me ayudan a pensar mejor la trama, así que no sean tacaños, comenten. Empiezo a creer que el comic es tan bueno que los deja sin palabras jejeje._


	6. Noche entre hermanas

Bueno en el anterior capítulo los deje con un Discord pensativo, espero haber dejado claro que a pesar de ser el señor del caos no deja de ser como el resto de los seres, y producto de ello, tiene sentimientos y pensamientos que, para este fic debo desglosar según mi interpretación y blablablablalbalbalblablablablabla. Mejor ya no los aburro.

Capítulo 6:

De repente los parpados se me hacen más pesados, la estatua de Spike termina de escribir mis pensamientos, mientras empiezo a ceder al sueño, imagino que tal vez las dos princesas se hayan cansado de esperar y no estén presentes para ver mis recuerdos. Después de pensar tanto, tengo muchas ganas de mostrarles todo, porque como dije, ya no espero que me perdonen, solamente hacerme digno de su perdón.

*********** Tres horas antes en Canterlot **********

Luna recorría los pasillos en total silencio, procurando no alarmar a nadie, sus pisadas eran tan insonoras que hacía más ruido el imperceptible aleteo de las moscas, después de la noche de nightmare, su pasatiempo era asustar a algún poni desapercibido para después conversar por un tiempo, de hecho se había vuelto popular en el castillo y en la guardia real gracias a ello, aunque obviamente sus guardias recibían de mejor manera sus bromas y hasta se las devolvían.

En su paseo nocturno por el castillo, se le ocurrió una idea fenomenal, asustar a Celestia, al recordarlo, su trote se hizo notorio por la emoción clop, clop, clop, unas pisadas formando un pequeño baile, con una sonrisa malévola se dirigió a la habitación de su hermana.

El ambiente donde reinaban sombras y colores oscuros, iluminado por unas cuantas lámparas y los pocos haces de luz de la luna que llegaban a los pasillos, le daban al color del pelaje de Luna una ventaja, no podía ser ni oída ni vista, así que tenía una "ventaja estratégica" como lo pensaba la princesa de la noche, para cumplir su divertido capricho.

Se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación de Celestia, esperando a que esta saliera, era estricta con sus horarios, sabía muy bien que tenía que dormirse lo más pronto posible para llegar a tiempo a su clase de historia como lo había descrito ella, con el profesor Discord termino agregando ella, recordando su ridículo baile cuando lo visitó en sus sueños. Lo más extraño es que irían las dos juntas, la última vez que habían visto a Discord juntas fue cuando lo enfrentaron, para después convertirlo en piedra.

Extraño, esa era la definición que Celestia usaba para describir el actual estado con el Draconequus, si bien, él había declarado estar reformado, nada podía demostrar que no mentía, simplemente quedaba confiar en sus palabras, Luna lo dijo tan segura que incuso Celestia, se vio en la obligación de replantear su postura con respecto al que en antaño fue su enemigo, nadie se lo esperaba, pero la culpa recaía en ella, ella lo había enviado a reformar, por lo tanto, debía confiar en que Fluttershy haya hecho bien su trabajo; de la misma forma debía fiarse de su intuición.

Mientras mantenía la cabeza en las nubes, no se dio cuenta de que tras la puerta se encontraba una alicornio de pelaje blanco; fundida con las sombras, aguardando el más mínimo descuido por parte de su objetivo y en efecto, Celestia ni notó la presencia de la princesa de la luna. Quien con su silencioso galope se acercó lentamente hasta casi poder alcanzarla, cuando de pronto la puerta del baño se cerró frente a ella, golpeando su hocico.

Refunfuñando en silencio Luna se sentó en un escondite cerca de una antigua armadura, las sombras la cubrirían hasta que Celestia saliese de su escondite temporal, hasta entonces tenía unos minutos para esperar, con lo que odiaba tener que esperar, si, definitivamente la paciencia no era lo suyo.

Las sombras le eran tan familiares, incluso aquella antigua armadura se veía más interesante en la noche, momento, un brillo particular, casi imperceptible, de hecho, más parecía un leve color verde claro, pero mantenía un destello intermitente se hizo presente en la armadura de metal. Pero cuando intentó encontrar el origen de aquel singular brillo, este terminó por desaparecer, acerco un casco, si su vista le fallaba, a lo mejor su sentido del tacto, le podría aclarar el misterio que por las circunstancias, era todo lo que tenía cierto interés.

Una pequeña fisura se le presentaba a su tacto, parecía una especie de marca, era muy probable que aquella armadura, haya estado presente en una guerra donde se llegó a usar magia, pero se le hacía tan lejano el uso de magia en la guerra, desde la vez en la que…

Levanto una ceja, producto de la conclusión a la que le había llevado aquella indagación, pues, la última vez que se usó magia en alguna guerra y de hecho, la última vez que los ponis tuvieron acciones bélicas fue hace miles de años, cuando vencieron a Discord, los recuerdos ya se le hacían confusos. La imagen de aquel pequeño, le vino de repente; entonces, comprendió la causa por la que su hermana, se encontraba buscando los recuerdos de Discord tan fascinada.

Si lo se veía de esta forma, el atractivo de los recuerdo de Discord se hacían realmente valiosos, ¿Qué pasó para que hiciera todo lo que hizo? Si era sincera consigo misma, Discord no parecía alguien capaz de ser totalmente malvado, pues, hasta para ello se requería seriedad y preocupación, cosas que Discord no poseía.

La presencia de una luz, atrajo toda la atención de la princesa, la luz provenía del cuerno de su hermana; algo muy extraño, pues ella no usaba magia si no era necesario. Escondiéndose detrás de la antigua armadura, escuchaba las pisadas de su hermana, hasta que esta se acercó lo suficiente, con una velocidad asombrosa, Luna se apareció ante Celestia y con un grito atroz: la combinación de un grito de dolor y desesperación de una poni al principio, combinados con el aullido de algún ser espectral. Seguidos por una presentación de un rostro con unos ojos rojos con un brillo intenso, con unos colmillos que hacían juego con todo el espectáculo y para finalizar con broche de oro, varios murciélagos se aparecieron, volando alrededor de la princesa del sol.

La respuesta por parte de Celestia fue un grito del susto que había recibido, Luna se echó a reír, desde hace muchos tiempo que no le había hecho ese tipo de bromas a su hermana y seguía cayendo de lleno en esos pequeños juegos.

Mientras los pulmones de Celestia se volvían a llenar de aire observaba a la responsable del gran susto que le habían dado, sus ojos se posaron en los de su hermana, teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de sus súbditos se atrevía a hacerle bromas como aquella, incluso Twilight no lo hacía, en un día Discord y su hermana le habían jugado más bromas que en mil años.

- Te veías muy aterradora, casi más que nightmare Moon.

Luna replicó su afirmación con rezonga, tratando de dejar de lado ese tema que se hacía algo intocable para ella.

- Solo bromeaba, enserio te encanta sorprender a los demás.

- claro hermana, más cuando no les dieron un buen susto en milenios. Respondió contenta Luna, golpeando con su flanco derecho al flanco izquierdo de su hermana mayor.

- Qué me habrás querido decir.

- jajaja, tranquila, aun no estás tan vieja, jajaja.

Celestia se limitó a darle un pequeño coscorrón con el casco, lo que tuvo como respuesta la seriedad de su hermana, Celestia tenía sus años, pero aún se mantenía joven, para impresión de sus súbditos.

- ¿Por cierto no tenías que estar protegiendo a los ponis de las pesadillas?

- En estas fechas no, por alguna razón todos duermen plácidamente en los días cercanos a la noche de los corazones cálidos.

- Aam genial, entonces no tienes trabajo por toda la noche.

- Lo que tengo es ganas de descansar, no estoy acostumbrada a tu horario de trabajo.

Celestia recordó que su hermana la había cubierto durante todo el día, mientras ella se la estaba pasando jugando con Discord, por un segundo se sintió avergonzada, pero al siguiente desapareció, después de todo seguía siendo una poni.

Celestia inició una caminata hacía los dormitorios, Luna acepto su invitación, mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Celestia inició otra conversación.

- Y al parecer no sigues hablando de forma elegante.

- Si, me tomó mucha práctica, pero finalmente, después de leer muchos libros de jergas nuevas, lo logré.

- Ea, pues qué alegría me da su triunfo mi pequeña princesa.

Luna volvió a mirar a su hermana con cierto enojo, lo había dicho exactamente como hablaba ella, pero incluso Celestia hablaba de esa forma hace mil años atrás.

- Muy graciosa, hermana.

- je, tranquila, sabes, tengo una idea, porque no traes unas camas, unas almohadas y tu cepillo.

Los ojos de Luna se iluminaron de inmediato al oír esas palabras, después de casi una eternidad, volverían a hacer esas pijamadas que tanto le gustaban.

Después de un tiempo aproximado de cinco minutos, Luna se encontraba galopando contenta, mientras cerraba los ojos entraba en la habitación de su hermana.

- ¿Lista para la mejor noche de todas?

Con una sonrisa cómplice, la princesa del sol, recibió a la princesa de la noche en su habitación, a pesar de que no era fanática de este tipo de cosas, sabía muy bien que a su hermana le encantaban. De hecho, antes de ser princesas, cada viernes tenían una pijamada.

- Antes de empezar, para las diez debemos esta dormidas, no quiero que Discord se enoje por hacernos esperar, puede que incluso se vaya.

- Claro, pensaba en lo mismo.

Primeramente, Luna empezó a sacar unos cepillos, el de su hermana y el de ella, era una costumbre cepillar la melena de la otra mientras hablaban.

Primeramente fue el turno de Luna, ella se sentía como cuando era una potrilla, en aquellos tiempos, los temas de conversación eran sobre sus pensamientos acerca de cómo poder liberar a los ponis si tuvieran la oportunidad. Era un sueño que entre ambas habían logrado perseguir hasta que realmente lo lograron, desde luego, al principio, jamás se les ocurrió llegar a ser princesas o siquiera llegar a concretar aquel sueño que tenían. Pero ahora no tenían nada de qué hablar, o al menos, ningún en común, pues a pesar de pensar igual en muchas ocasiones, sus gustos eran diferentes.

- Dime, ¿Cómo te va en el turno de noche?

- Pues, entrar en los sueños de los ponis es extraño y cuando debo resguardar las fronteras de las ciudades, a veces debo enfrentarme a algunas criaturas, pero no es nada que no hayas visto antes.

La charla era algo aburrida, entonces a Celestia se le ocurrió un tema que, extrañamente, no habían tocado en su juventud, mientras cepillaba cuidadosamente la melena de su hermana, ordenaba sus palabras.

- ¿Qué hay de tu poni especial? ¿Alguien en mente?

Luna no se esperaba esa pregunta, para ser sincera, jamás habían pensado en esos temas, siempre primaron sus sueños, aquellos sueños de liberación, de poder sacar a delante a todos los ponis, dejando de lado cualquier interés persona que fuese más allá de aquel sueño.

- Eee, no, todavía no, pero hay muchos ponis que son muy tentadores.

- Enserio…

- Si, está ese corcel de pelaje rojo de Sweet Apple Acres, ¿cómo se llamaba?…

- Te refieres a big mac, el hermano de Applejack.

- Noooo… ¿por qué?

- Es tranquilo, siempre mantiene la calma y es muy trabajador, además de tener esos músculos, se nota que es muy tierno.

Era interesante escuchar todo aquello, en especial porque lo decía su hermana, siempre parecía ser algo más clasista, pero eso ya no le importaba más.

- Sabes, tienes una melena muy hermosa, en la noche siempre tiene ese cambio asombroso, me recuerda mucho al cielo nocturno.

- Te parece, a veces es un poco molesto, cuando tengo que usar un peinado, debo peinarlo de una forma específica, es muy aburrido hacer todo eso, y luego están esos vestidos. Me gusta más usar el traje con truco que usé en la noche de Nightmare del año pasado.

- ¿El que se convertía en varios murciélagos?

- Si, ese mismo, es muy cómodo y funcional, pues me puedo fundir con las sombras más fácilmente.

- Tú y tus gustos, a mí me gustan más los diseños simples, pero elegantes y por supuesto, que no me incomoden, por eso me gustan la mayoría de los diseños que hacer Rarity.

La noche se hacía cada vez más presente, los pocos sonidos que aún quedaban, eran los ruidos de unos grillos y el combustible en combustión procedente de las lámparas

Celestia se sentó en una almohada, era su turno, la melena de Luna no se resistía en lo absoluto, la suya en cambio era rebelde a más no poder, así que tomaría su tiempo y pondría a prueba la paciencia de su hermana.

- Auch, Luna, se más cuidadosa.

- Lo siento hermana, pero había olvidado que tu melena es… como lo digo… un desastre.

- Aunque no lo creas, no eres la primera en decirme eso.

- A no, quien lo hizo primero.

La mirada de Celestia cambió a una más aburrida, entrecerrando los ojos, al recordar el ataque de furia que había tenido hace horas atrás con el Draconequus.

- Discord…

- jaja, si, él no parece tener problema en molestarte.

- Si, pero después me hizo un cumplido, o al menos eso creo.

Cada pelo de la melena de Celestia parecía tener conciencia propia, pues se encontraban en un completo caos, enmarañándose unos con otros, Luna, con una paciencia infinita se centraba en no cepillar esos pelos rebeldes con toda sus fuerza. Entonces decidió devolverle la pregunta que la había lanzado antes, solamente que en este caso, se complicaba un poco más con su hermana. Pero de todas formas, lo hizo.

- Y ¿Cómo está tu poni especial?

Un suspiro se le escapó a la princesa del sol, pues sabía muy bien, que su "recuperación" llevaría su tiempo y ni siquiera sabía si se recuperaría realmente.

- Sabes que no hermana, no sé cómo está.

Luna se sintió algo culpable, la pregunta tenía otro sentido, lo había hecho para seguirle la corriente pero de todas formas, no desaprovecharía la oportunidad.

- ¿Aún estás enamorada de él?

- Si, pero no volveré a verlo, eso lo tengo claro.

- Te entiendo hermana, ese rey sombra era totalmente opuesto al que tenemos en esta dimensión.

- Si, y como lo conocí y en las circunstancias en los que lo conocí lo hacen inolvidable, a veces, cuando estabas lejos de mí, me sentía muy sola, él llenó el vacío que tenía.

La mirada de Celestia cambió, la tristeza invadía sus ojos, hecho que Luna no pudo evitar notar, tampoco pudo evitar entristecerse también, recordando todo el tiempo que había estado en su claustro en la obscuridad del espacio, miró hacia otro lado, pensando en cómo hubieran sido las cosas si no hubiera tratado de apartar a su hermana, para tomar el poder y el amor de todos los súbditos.

- No quería hacerlo, enserio que no, pero no me dejaste otra alternativa, amenazabas con destruir el mismo reino por el cual luchamos.

La menor de las hermanas reales sentía el dolor con el cual, su hermana mayor, incluso su voz se quebró mientras se lo decía.

- ¿Qué somos? No somos ni realeza ni somos unos ponis sometidos, no queda de nosotros nada, nada que no sea la decisión de hacer algo con lo que hicieron de nosotros.

Celestia había recordado las palabras de uno de los discursos más hermosos de su hermana, por alguna razón, Luna tenía una gran capacidad para persuadir y también para calamar a cualquier poni, ese discurso fue en concreto, el último que había compuesto, poco antes de enfrentar a Discord. Aún recordaba las palabras exactas de aquel pequeño, pero significativo argumento que sostenía, repitiendo al mismo tiempo que su hermana las palabras exactas y al unísono.

- Nuestra es la responsabilidad del cambio, nuestro es el derecho de la libertad, nuestro debe ser cada segundo de nuestras vidas, pues hoy, aun si perecemos, tomaremos lo que es nuestro por derecho y ya jamás permitiremos que se nos arrebate.

Ambas hermanas sonreían mientras se veían a los ojos, aquellas palabras se mantuvieron hasta el día de hoy.

- Hiciste lo correcto, no te culpo por nada hermana, acepto mi culpa y debo cargar con ella para recordar que no puedo traicionarme a mí misma, por muy duras que sean las circunstancias, porque; después de todo, ambas somos ponis y no debemos escapar de ese simple hecho.

Celestia se sentía reconfortada con las sabias palabras de su hermana menor, la apaciguaban y al mismo tiempo mantenían la realidad sin cambiarla, no era mentira todo aquello, es más, a veces dudaba de poder ser la princesa que toda Equestria merecía y necesitaba, a tal punto que se había acostumbrado a vivir ocultando varios sentimientos, varias emociones; pues, si se dejaba enceguecer con todos aquellos sentimientos de culpa y dolor, no podría tomar las decisiones más simples.

- Te entiendo, quizás por eso te enamoraste de él, porque no tenías que ser la princesa Celestia cuando estaba contigo, solo Celestia; así como me veo obligada a ser la princesa Luna y no Luna.

- En parte. Sin embargo él tenía una gran compasión, amor y tolerancia, hacía todos sus súbditos. De él pude aprender bastantes cosas.

- La última vez que hablamos de ello me dijiste que lo superarías con el tiempo, tal parece que aún no lo lograste.

- Hermana, a pesar de que su ausencia me provoca un gran sufrimiento, no es la única alegría que tengo, no es toda mi felicidad, te tengo a ti y a todos los ponis de Equestria, cada uno de ellos es la razón por la cual las princesas debemos velar, y sé que suena como uno de esos antiguos libros de liderazgo que Star Swirl nos daba para leer, pero lo que hay en escritos en ellos es cierto.

- Es por eso mismo que entiendo que me hayas encerrado en la luna, aún si eso te alejaba de mí, tomaste la decisión correcta y lo mismo cuando cerramos el portal hacia la otra dimensión.

Celestia se sentía mejor, pero fue sorprendida por un abrazo por parte de su hermana, finalmente se deshacía de una de las cargas más pesadas que había tenido que soportar. Entonces apreció que su melena había sido cepillada de forma exitosa, no lo podía creer, una tarea tan monumental había sido cumplida por su hermana, le encantaba sentir cada uno de sus pelos en armonía con el resto, no enmarañados como siempre los tenía, aunque sabía disimularlo muy bien. Ni Twilight se había dado cuenta

Unos segundos de silencio se introdujo de repente, las miradas de ambas hermanas buscaban algo que hacer, pues el sueño aun no llegaba y ni siquiera eran las diez.

- Estoy aburrida y no sé qué hacer, ¿qué hay de ti Luna?

- Shhh, escucha…

En las afueras se podía escuchar las voces de algunos guardias, junto con sus pisadas, perfectamente sincronizadas. Entonces a la princesa de la noche se le prendió el foquito mientras se escuchaba la marcha de los guardias por los alrededores.

En el laberinto, estaban los guaridas de Luna, mientras que por el cielo y en los pasillos se encontraban los de Celestia, era extraño verlos tan separados, parecía que tenían cierta rivalidad, pues cuando los imitadores trataron de invadir Canterlot, crearon grupos separados para mantenerlos a raya.

De un momento a otro Luna ingresó a la habitación con una montaña de almohadas elevadas sobre el piso con su magia.

- ¿De dónde sacaste tantas almohadas?

Luna apuntó hacia un libro sobre la mesa de noche, cuando Celestia lo revisó, se sintió extrañada, no había visto aquel libro y menos por el hecho de tener un autor desconocido o al menos el seudónimo que usaba. "Hechizos de magia inútiles, pero divertidos" por Magic Donkey.

- ¿Qué idea tienes en mente?

Luna levanto una ceja, mientras una sonrisa siniestra se asomaba en su rostro.

**** Momentos después ***

- ¡Auxilio, Guardiaaaaaaas!

Los guardias de los pasillos y de los cielos acudieron al unísono, buscando a la princesa dueña de la voz, por supuesto Celestia era su principal preocupación, mientras los guardias de los laberintos acudían con un paso más lento. Sin embargo este se aceleró al escuchar la voz de Luna al gritar.

- ¡Guardiaaaas, necesito su ayuda!

- Enserio Luna, necesito su ayuda.

- Bueno, es que no quería parecer tan indefensa.

Los encargados de la seguridad de ambas princesas llegaron en pocos segundos, algunos levantando una polvareda, otros deslizándose sutilmente por el aire.

- Princesa Luna, princesa Celestia, ¿Ocurrió algo?

Mientras ambas caminaban en direcciones contrarias iniciaron una charla.

- En efecto, ocurre que nuestros escoltas, no pueden convivir, al parecer ni pueden mantener una guardia sin separarse.

Luna empezaba a pasear tranquilamente en un gran círculo, que encerraba a todos los guardias, con aquella voz tan autoritaria que podía lograr.

- Lo que dice mi hermana menor es cierto, que pasaría si invadieran Canterlot y no estuviéramos aquí, ¿se separarían?

Con cierta vergüenza ambos grupos coincidieron en un silencio afirmativo, era un hecho que no les gustaba la forma de trabajar a la hora de proteger y resguardar. Incluso sus manuales de la academia eran diferentes.

- Entonces, se nos ocurrió, practicar una simulación de una invasión.

Los guardias extrañados se veían entre si, no sabían a dónde llegarían con esta pequeña práctica.

- La mitad de este grupo, venga aquí, ordenó firmemente la princesa de pelaje oscuro.

- La mitad de aquel grupo, la misma acción, prosiguió su hermana.

Siguiendo las disposiciones de ambas hermanas, sin darse cuenta, ambas bandas fueron combinadas.

- Muy bien, ambos equipos, imaginen que están defendiendo el castillo, para después defender todo Canterlot, mientras el otro equipo son invasores que quieren destruir el reino y a sus habitantes.

Mientras se hacían a la idea, los nuevos equipos, apreciaban la llegada de dos montones de almohadas, cada una con una marca propia, casi como una cutie mark.

- A pesar de que se ven como simples almohadas, tienen trucos ocultos, muy bien, yo iré con este grupo si no te molesta Luna.

Luna asintió con la cabeza, mientras se dirigía al otro bando, tenía que pensar en una estrategia, este tipo de actividades le encantaban y porque le encantaban, no quería perder.

- Scout Wing mira si alguna de las almohadas que nos tocó tiene una insignia de una construcción, el resto escúcheme atentamente.

Los ponis se acercaron atentos a la princesa de la noche.

- Sé que les parecerá ridículo, pero no me gusta perder estos juegos, cómo te llamas, si tú, el grandote que me mira asustado.

- Big Shield Princesa Luna.

- Dime Luna solamente, bien, escúchame, entre todos, guardias podemos defender el castillo, ahora díganme. ¿Están dispuestos a defender el Castillo y a los habitantes de Equestria?

- Si, dijeron de forma tímida.

- No los escuche, ¿Están dispuestos a mantener el bienestar de Equestria y de sus princesas?

- ¡Siii! Gritaron con fuerza.

Mientras del otro lado se encontraba Celestia, animada por la actitud apasionada de su hermana.

- Atención, somos lo que queda para defender a Equestria, ¿Dejaremos que Equestria caiga?

- No, gritaron sin habérselos pedido.

- Muy bien, Star Shelter, Lighting armor, ustedes me ayudan a dirigir el grupo, el resto, usen bien las almohadas, si encuentran alguna con forma de una edificación cualquiera, no duden en usarla como defensa, mientras que las que tienen golpes ocultos, úsenlos sabiamente.

Mientras del otro lado, Luna planeaba su estrategia de campo junto con su equipo.

- No se sabe qué tipo de trucos posee cada almohada, algunos los harán dormir de inmediato, otros les darán un fuerte golpe, otros los atraparán, pero eso será siempre y cuando los golpeen, así que más vale que los esquiven.

Entendido. Afirmaron los guardias al unísono.

Big Shield y Scout Wing, ustedes vienen conmigo, todos defiendan la posición mientras nosotros iremos por los flancos.

- Está listo tu equipo Luna.

- Si, y el tuyo.

- También.

- Pues que gane el mejor equipo.

- Ganará quien pase la línea detrás de su área.

- Hecho.

- Bien, ¡inicia la práctica!

Entonces ambos equipos empezaron tirando al suelo una almohada con una marca con forma de pared, esta inmediatamente hizo formó una pared de color blanca, era como un gran colchón, con gradas y dos pequeñas torres, inmediatamente dos ponis subieron a cada una con unas cuantas almohadas, mientras tanto, el resto intentaba decidir cómo entrar al campo de batalla.

En el lado de Celestia, los guardias decidieron tomar el control del campo usando las torres como principal punto de ataque, Celestia se contentó con su plan, incluso iría con el grupo de carnada para sacar a la luz al equipo contrario, mientras trataban de atinarles, los guardias con mejor puntería de su equipo los sorprenderían desde las torres. Era un plan simple, pero efectivo.

Luna rebuscó una vez más si no existía una almohada de edificación extra.

- Eureka, pronunció, al encontrar una con forma de pared y otra con forma de escudo.

- ¿Para qué quiere esas? Pregunto Big Shield.

- Por si acaso mi amigo, debemos ser precavidos.

Cuando su equipo observó a la princesa Celestia junto con una pequeña cuadrilla acercarse con un trote en zigzag, salió a su encuentro.

- Alto, es una trampa. Pero ya era tarde, desde las torres del otro equipo, varias almohada cayeron, una con una marca de varias almohadas en diferentes direcciones, resulto ser una explosión de almohadas, que entorpecieron el paso de los corceles, mientras dos almohadas de sueño, enviaron a dormir a dos guaridas, y otras tres de golpe, mandaron a volar a tres guardias, levándolos hasta muy lejos, pero eso ya era descalificación y por último, una con el símbolo de enredadera, atrapó al sexto y último poni que había salido en caza de la pequeña cuadrilla. Siendo atrapado, para después darle el golpe de gracia con una almohada de sueño.

Celestia y su avanzada regresaba a su defensa, pero una última sorpresa ocurrió, habían encontrado la almohada cañón, esta, al ser arrojada contra una parte del colchón gigante de Luna, los atravesó, llevándose al guardia de la torre izquierda, equipos de quince integrantes contando con las princesas y Luna ya había perdido casi más de la mitad, tenía que pensar en una movida y rápido.

- Dígame Lighting armor, cuantas bajas tuvieron.

- Seis Celestia, creo que ganaremos.

- No te confíes, Luna puede ser muy buena en estas situaciones, de momento, que una cuadrilla de cuatro salga a distraerlos, que no se arriesguen.

- A sus órdenes, ustedes, atraigan su atención, Star Shelter, mantenlos seguros.

- Bien.

Segunda ronda, los guardias conjuntos del equipo de Celestia se mantenían en un trote constante, atentos a los ataques, pero no pasaba nada, hasta que de repente, frente a ellos, aparecieron dos guardias del equipo rival, lanzándoles almohadas enredaderas, estas se sujetaban al piso y al mismo tiempo, cubrían con su contenido al poni al cual golpeaban, pero no recibían el golpe de gracia, los ponis se fueron inmediatamente.

- Se olvidaron de descalificarlos enuncio un guardia, mientras los dos ponis del bando contrario eran alcanzados por almohadas y eliminados del juego.

- Solamente le quedan siete integrantes.

- Yo diría seis, uno se distrajo y subió a la torre de Luna, y pues, le di.

Celestia ya sentía el placer de la victoria, Luna siempre le había ganado en juegos de estrategia, finalmente perdía.

Cuando seis ponis de su equipo salieron para auxiliar a sus camaradas, fueron sorprendidos por una lluvia de almohadas provenientes de la única torre que le quedaba a Luna, tuvieron que buscar recaudo, buscando el primer escondite que tenían. Celestia veía nerviosa como se desarrollaba la que sería la jugada final de su hermana.

Ambos guardias de sus torres comenzaron a apuntar, esperando el momento oportuno, Celestia, se decidió para finalmente salir con cuatro guardias que le quedaban para dar la estocada que finiquitaría al equipo contrario.

Entonces, de su escondite salió Luna, con dos almohadas de sueño, dejando fuera de juego a los guardias de la torre, subió a toda velocidad hasta las torres, hecho esto, lanzó una almohada de división, cuando esta descendió, hasta ubicarse cerca de la pequeña división de su hermana, está exploto en una lluvia de almohadas gigantes, haciéndoles perder el sentido de donde se encontraban, perdiendo de vista todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

Mientras la explosión de suavidad se llevaba a cabo, los seis ponis se encontraban tratando de salvar a sus camaradas enredados, pero fueron sorprendidos de inmediatos por varias almohadas de golpe, eliminando a más de la mitad de ellos, quedaban dos ponis de pie, y los dos enredados en el piso.

La princesa de la luna, inmediatamente tomó el control del armamento restante de Celestia, galopó a gran velocidad para sorprender a los dos guaridas de pie, sin preámbulos una almohada de sueño y otra de golpe acabaron con su poca resistencia, sorprenderlos desde la obscuridad era bastante fácil para la princesa de la noche, dos de los integrantes de su equipo salieron, eliminando a los oponentes enredados, Luna lanzó la almohada de fortaleza que había traído consigo.

- Vayan a las torres, ataquen al restante equipo de mi hermana con todo lo que tengan.

- Si, Luna.

Otros dos integrantes del equipo de la princesa de la noche se apoderaron de las dos torres de la pared de Celestia, por último, Luna se posicionó del lado este del campo, teniendo así el control de las cuatro direcciones, no tenían escape, estaban rodeados.

- Big Shield, ¿recuerdas la almohada con la marca de un gran escudo?

- Si, lo tengo aquí mismo.

- Bien, úsalo…

Había pasado todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Celestia y lo que restaba de su equipo no tenían donde esconderse, ni siquiera tenían la protección de las torres, Luna había sido tan hábil que había puesto su ventaja en contra suya. Además, ahora los superaban en número.

- Princesa Celestia, ¿qué hacemos?

Era evidente la derrota, pero no se perdería sin dar pelea.

- ¿Dejarán que Equestria sea tomada?, ¿Se rendirán así de fácil?

- No, gritaron con todas su fuerzas.

- Entonces esto será hasta el final.

Ates de lanzarse a la batalla, Luna se acercaba por uno de los flancos, sin prisas, sin ninguna almohada.

- Perdió princesa Celestia, ríndase ahora que puede.

La atención de todo el equipo de Celestia se centró en Luna. ¿Cómo podía ser tan confiada?

Celestia, no pudo evitar notar la ausencia de equipamiento en Luna, pero había tenido tanta confianza que no podría encontrar mejor oportunidad para al menos, dejarlos sin líder. Con la magia de su cuerno, lanzó, al mismo tiempo que sus guardias, la cantidad restante de sus almohadas. De inmediato, varias almohadas terminaron con lo que quedaba de su equipo.

Poco antes de que las almohadas llegasen a golpear a Luna, Big Shield salió de la nada, llevando el escudo es un costado, saltando enfrente de su líder, quien con una sonrisa escuchaba plácidamente el sonido de los cuerpos de su hermana y del resto de su equipo caer.

-Lo logramos big, lo logramos.

- Y que lo diga.

**** Media hora después ****

- ¿Qué, qué pasó?

- Perdiste hermana.

Los ojos confundidos de Celestia aún se acostumbraban a la tenue luz de las velas de su cuarto. En cuestión de segundos comprendió que una almohada de sueño la había golpeado.

- Al menos te pude dar una almohada de golpe.

- No exactamente, Big Shield trajo consigo un escudo, me protegió de los golpes y después fueron aplastados por una montaña de suavidad jjajaja.

A Celestia no le extrañaba ese tipo de jugadas por parte de su hermana, era muy buena para las estrategias, incluso cuando tenía todo en su contra no dejaba de pensar en una solución para ganar. A pesar de todo ello, el tiempo había pasado volando, buena forma de pasar el tiempo, por lo visto, Luna tenía una imaginación sorprendente para entretenerse, a pesar de que perdió, la princesa del día se divirtió.

- Sé que no es el momento para decirte esto hermana, pero ya son las diez y media.

Alarmada, Celestia se acomodó rápidamente en su cama, esperando poder dormirse, pero nada, no podía.

- No puedo, no puedo dormirme.

- Tranquila, yo me encargo de eso.

Luna sacó una almohada de sueño y se la arrojó, Celestia se desplomó de inmediato.

- De nada.

Luna cerró ambos ojos, buscó inmediatamente el subconsciente de su hermana, un sueño empezaba a generarse, pero era totalmente extraño, Celestia comenzaba a aparecerse en el mismo cuarto en el cual sus cuerpos descansaban, Luna sabía muy bien que era un sueño. Sin embargo, las paredes empezaban a aparecer también, cada pequeño detalle de la habitación de Celestia, cuando de repente, está se despertó.

- Aún no estoy dormida.

- Te equivocas hermana, ya estás dormida, este es tu sueño…

Lamento no haber escrito en más de dos semanas, los exámenes me mantiene ocupado de momento, pero pude darme una escapada jaja, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, entonces, ¿qué pasó con los recuerdos de Discord? No se lo pierdan en el próximo capítulo de Discord... por cierto, gracias por darse un paseo por el fic.


	7. El sueño: parte 1

Es de suponerse que los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen, así que disfruten con el fic que hice con ellos…

Capítulo 7: El sueño

Luna cerró ambos ojos, buscó inmediatamente el subconsciente de su hermana, una vez encontrado ingreso en él, un sueño empezaba a generarse; pero era totalmente extraño, Celestia comenzaba a aparecerse en el mismo cuarto en el cual sus cuerpos descansaban, Luna sabía muy bien que era un sueño. Sin embargo, las paredes empezaban emerger del mismo modo que Celestia, junto con cada pequeño detalle de la habitación de Celestia, cuando de repente, una vez hubo finalizado la construcción del sueño, la princesa del sol se despertó.

- Aún no estoy dormida.

- Te equivocas hermana, ya estás dormida, este es tu sueño…

Ciertamente Celestia no tenía buena imaginación, su sueño era algo común.

- Atenta, Discord debería enviarnos la puerta o mostrarnos el camino, conociéndolo, es probable que nos envíe un mapa ridículo.

- O una vela…

- Ehh?

Una de las velas empezaba a parpadear, su intermitencia se vio precedida por un incremento de sobremanera en su combustión, toda la vela comenzaba a inflamarse, producto de ello, empezó a derretirse, tomando una extraña forma de flor, mientras flotaba por el aire, en dirección de las princesas. Una vez que estuvo a centímetros de ellas, se consumió de forma rápida, quemándose y al mismo tiempo, en lugar de cenizas, se transformaba en un pedazo de papel.

"Sigan las flechas rojas nada más"

Atte: Discord

Celestia revisó mejor el pequeño papel, había una flor dibujada en el extremo inferior derecho de la hoja, cuando se acercó percibió un aroma exquisito, cuando su hermana trató de imitar la acción, un chorro de agua salió despedido del papel. Celestia dio una pequeña carcajada.

- Ag, acabemos con esto.

Había una flecha amarilla en la ventana, otra verde en el armario y una roja en la puerta de la habitación de Celestia.

- Me pregunto, ¿Qué habrá detrás?

- Mejor sigamos las flechas amarillas, creo que nos quiere poner a prueba.

- Él, ponernos a prueba, vamos, apuesto a que lo hace solamente para molestarnos, apuesto a que hay un león detrás de alguna de estas o algo bizarro.

- Tienes razón, pero es mejor seguirle el juego.

De mala gana Luna acompaño a su hermana por hacia la puerta, tenía el presentimiento de que los sueños de Discord no serían una simple pesadilla donde uno cae por un barranco y no aterriza.

Se esperaban cualquier cosa, menos un simple pasillo, con una alfombra magenta y paredes blancas, bien iluminadas, un candelabro en la mitad, con unos cuantos floreros, sobre mesas pequeñas.

Un breve empujón por parte de Celestia hizo avanzar a su hermana menor, todo estaba sumamente tranquilo. Sus pasos las dirigieron hasta el final del breve pasillo, justamente como lo había dicho el Draconequus, Celestia se centró en buscar la puerta peluda.

Casi al final del pasillo, fue cuando encontró una puerta extraña, realmente tenía pelos, de forma inesperada, cuatro ojos totalmente negros y del tamaño de una canica se abrieron.

- Qué desean pequeñas ponis. Una voz gruesa y algo ronca sorprendió a ambas hermanas.

- Aaa, la puerta habló. Declaro la hermana menor, con cierto susto. Definitivamente, eso era obra de Discord.

- A quién le dices puerta, yo soy un guardián y mi nombre es Larco, ¿Qué se les ofrece? La extraña criatura hablaba de forma lenta.

Celestia se aclaró la garganta para hablar. Pero luna empezó a hablar, poniendo un casco sobre su pecho, aquel guardián le resultaba bastante interesante.

- Mi buen Larco, deseamos pasar a ver los sueños de Discord, él nos prometió que nos mostraría varias cosas que queremos saber, si lográsemos entrar en sus sueños.

- Discord… mmm recuerdo que algo me dijo sobre dos princesas, supongo que si llegaron hasta aquí, lo mínimo que merecen es una reunión con él.

- Gracias Larco.

- Adelante.

Entonces, las fauces de Larco se abrieron, dejando ver que dentro de ese curioso ser se encontraba una escalera sumida en una gran obscuridad, la poca iluminación que existía no parecía provenir de ningún lugar, sin embargo, iluminaba las escaleras, las cuales estaban formadas de diferentes materiales, la primera era de piedra, la segunda de marfil, la tercer de madera y así, cambiaban con cada uno de los peldaños existentes.

- Vamos, ya llegamos hasta aquí.

Ahora Luna quería seguir adelante, se notaba en los suaves empujones que le daba a su hermana mayor. Cuando empezaron a bajar los escalones, Larco cerró su boca, pero al mismo tiempo empezó a hablar, ambas escucharon atentamente sus palabras.

- Si Discord se despierta, ustedes también lo harán, si notan que empiezan a sentir molestias en sus cuerpos, traten de despertar o sino tendrán que volver por donde vinieron.

Al cabo de poco tiempo, Celestia vio horrorizada como sus alas y su cuerno, también los de su hermana, empezaban a desaparecer, desintegrándose.

Las gradas parecían ser infinitas, casi habían pasado diez minutos de recorrido y aún no notaban que estás llegasen a un lugar determinado, cuando de repente, unas voces de niños jugando se hicieron audibles, de pronto, varios objetos aparecieron flotando frente a ellas, desde puertas, hasta mesas, vasos, piedras, plantas con sus maceteros, libros y cualquier cantidad de chatarra.

Ambas hermanas se distrajeron, en especial con un marco con una foto en su interior, tenía en concreto la foto de Discord junto con las mane 6 en diferentes poses, increíblemente la foto cambiaba, hasta llegar a una foto de Discord con una de sus molestas sonrisas, incluso parecía estar matándose a carcajadas.

- Aa, tenía que ser Discord. Rezongó Luna.

Ninguna de las dos noto que las escaleras finalizaban en un vacío, hasta que fue demasiado tarde, Celestia perdió el equilibrio, pero luna llegó en su auxilio, sujetándola de los cascos, no dudaba de su fuerza, pero el sonido de unos cascos bajando alertó a ambas.

- Luna puedes soltarme, volaré.

- No quiero que te asustes, pero no tienes ni tus alas ni tu cuerno.

- Lo había olvidado.

Era un gran inconveniente no tener alas ni un cuerno con el cual poder levitar, más en este momento en el cual realmente los necesitaban, la mirada de ambas se cruzó, buscando una respuesta en la otra.

Un fonógrafo se materializó al lado de Luna, comenzaba a reproducir el sonido de una conversación, Luna pudo reconocer la voz de Discord al instante.

- No me malentiendan, realmente me encanta como decoraron, pero yo jamás podría aceptar la responsabilidad; me reforme, no lo recuerdan.

- Si claro, esto tiene tus huellas de pezuña en todas partes. La voz de Rimbow Dash se hizo presente en el lugar, las pisadas de casco se hacían más cercanas.

- para que sepas, yo solamente tengo una pezuña. De pronto el sonido del casco, se detuvo cuando se acercó a Luna.

Al igual que en el recuerdo, la pata de mamífero de Discord le dio una patada Luna en sus flancos, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

- AAAAAAA.

- Discord, cuando te encuentre, juro que me las vas a pagaaaaar.

Sorpresivamente, la pata desapareció con un destello de luz tenue, así como los demás objetos flotantes y el fonógrafo.

La caída se demoró por mucho tiempo, era muy seguro que no saldrían de esta. Luna trató de abrir los ojos y regresar a la habitación de Celestia, sin embargo, por más que tratará, no podía despertar, solo había una posibilidad.

- No puedo despertarme, hermana, Discord atrapó nuestras conciencias.

- No sabía que él podía hacer eso.

De pronto, la caída se vio amortiguada sorpresivamente por un trampolín salido de la nada, el cual las expulso en dirección contraria a la original. Se dirigían hacia un costado, las pupilas de los ojos de ambas se abrieron al ver un tobogán gigante, con varias irregularidades, incluso llego a ver una araña gigante.

Por un segundo, ambas aterrizaron en una superficie plana, sin inclinación alguna, fue un gran alivio. Hasta que esta empezó a inclinarse levemente.

- Bueno, ya llegamos hasta aquí, qué más da.

Ambas se lanzaron sin pensarlo, producto del valor hacia lo bizarro, el tobogán era realmente aterrador, durante la bajada, vieron como la araña trataba de atrapar a Luna, un salto salvó a Celestia de entrar a un agujero que, conociendo al Draconequus, no tendría fin, depues habían varios agujeros pequeños, al principio parecían inofensivos, pero cuando estos empezaron a disparar varios chorros de agua se vieron obligadas a esquivar la mayor parte de ellos, después vieron colgados letreros, uno tenía mal dibujado un pez, decía: Está saliendo de la chapoteada feliz.

Al poco existía otro letrero colgado de las paredes de la cueva, había dibujado lo que parecía un volcán. "Días de calor"

- Pff, se le acabaron las ideas, exclamo toda valerosa la hermana menor, no ocultaba su furia contra el dueño de tan curioso sueño.

- Luna, no creo que debas hacerlo enfadar.

Al ingresar de forma obligatoria, por efecto de la gravedad, ambas generaban chispas con sus cascos sobre la resbalosa superficie del tobogán, Celestia estaba empezando a perder la paciencia, sin embargo, en vista de no tener ni su cuerno ni sus alas, sonreía al pensar que aún tenía sus cascos para pagarle a Discord el tour. No sabía porque, pero a pesar de que el Draconequus la sacaba de quicio, también sacaba el lado "divertido" de la princesa del sol.

Del techo caían gotas de lava, tan caliente que derretía el piso por el cual resbalaban.

- Luna, ten cuidado hermana, no creo que nos pase algo si nos quemamos, pero no quiero saber cómo se siente ser quemada por lava.

- Tranquila, era la mejor en el arte del movimiento, esto no es nada.

- La mejor ¿eh?, deberías ver tu crin.

- O ¡nooo!, juro que me las va a pagar.

La crin de Luna tenía quemaduras, algo de humo aún salía cuando terminó el recorrido por ese mini volcán, se asomaron de manera algo lenta hacia el final, un letrero se hizo presente en la entrada de una especie de conducto. "usted está ingresando a la conciencia de Discord, por favor, no sea un aguafiestas"

Al ingresar en el conducto, resbalaron sin dificultad por un tobogán sin ningún truco, algo poco inusual, siendo un sueño de Discord. Al menos eso pensaba Celestia, pues cuando dejaron de ser impulsadas por la gravedad y empezaron a dirigirse hacia la salida; Una figura de Discord apareció de la nada frente a ellas.

- ¡AAAAA!, el leve grito como reacción del susto que les dio, fue suficiente para activar una cámara, con un potente flash, que las cegó temporalmente.

Cuando finalmente salieron de lo que resultó ser una cueva, vieron una pequeña ranura, de la cual salió una foto con sus expresiones gravadas en él.

- Jej, saliste muy graciosa.

La cara larga de Celestia expresaba su disconformidad con su retrato.

- Y a ti, hermana, el peinado no te favorece.

La mirada fulminante por parte de su hermana menor, produjo cierta satisfacción en la mirada de Celestia.

- Por cierto tia, ¿qué es este lugar?

La mayor de las hermanas, observo el entorno a su alrededor, encontrando solamente arena y algunos cactus.

- Parece ser un desierto.

Era extraño que en un desierto, la temperatura sea totalmente fresca, detalle que no escapó de las observaciones que Luna realizaba, en cinco minutos de recorrido, vieron a la distancia un pequeño pueblo, algo dentro de ella le decía que Discord estaba ahí.

Los cacos de las princesas chocaban con la arena del pequeño pueblo, que curiosamente, estaba caliente; cuando de pronto, vieron una figura, no pudieron ver muy bien su rostro, pero la figura era muy conocida, cuerpo largo, casi como una serpiente y extremidades distintas.

- Estuve esperando su llegada comisarias.

Discord tenía una paja en la boca, mientras hablaba, el sol no dejaba ver su vestimenta, una chaqueta de cuero café, un sombrero como el de Applejack, junto con una camisa a cuadros violeta algo desteñida y unas botas negras, junto con un pantalón de montar.

Ambas princesas se quedaban inmutadas, no sabían que decía o porque, no se dieron cuenta hasta ver que iban vestidas con conjuntos de ropa parecidos a los de Celestia, Luna acercó con su casco una insignia en forma de casco.

- ¿Comisaria Luna? Discord deja de jugar.

- No me llamo Discord, yo soy Kid Discord.

Celestia rodo los ojos, Empezaba a hacerse cada vez más molesto.

- Ay, no puede ser, deja de jugar.

El silencio se apoderó nuevamente del lugar, una brisa movía un pequeño fardo de paja, levantando la arena, Discord con un sexto sentido de la oportunidad empezó a hablar.

- No hay lugar en este pueblo para dos, o tres de nosotros, así que, creo que es hora de reducirnos.

Un reloj de pronto apuntó a las doce, empezando las campanadas. Discord sacó de una funda que llevaba en el cinturón un envase de Kétchup y en la otra, un envase de mostaza.

El contenido de ambos envases fue vaciado cuando Discord disparó, pero estos eran tan lentos que ambas hermanas tuvieron tiempo para esquivarlo.

- ¿Kétchup?, ¿mostaza?, Discord, deja este juego ahora.

Discord se escondió detrás de un muro, recargando sus municiones de salsas, cuando el muro cayó de repente, había olvidado la fuerza bestial de Luna. Quien lo tomo con sus cascos.

- Escúchame, tuve un día muy estresante, no tengo más paciencia para tus juegos tontos.

Discord algo decepcionado por la finalización de su juego empezó a pararse.

- Está bien, acto seguido inició una caminata hacia la taberna.

- ¿Cómo les fue en el viaje?

- Y tienes el descaro de preguntar. Le respondió Luna algo indignada, sobre todo por lo de su melena.

- Tranquila, lo que pase aquí, no pasará realmente, es un sueño ¿Recuerdas?

Mientras entraban en la taberna, Discord aprovechó para dar un pequeño disparo de mostaza a la melena de Luna, quien tuvo retener sus fuerzas por calmar al Draconequus.

Celestia encontraba graciosa la escena, su hermana ya se había calmado y el Draconequus seguía molestando.

- Y bien, ahora que estamos reunidos aquí, espero que no esperen, que yo sepa que es lo esperan ver al haber esperado tanto tiempo.

Celestia calmó a su hermana, se notaba a leguas que empezaba a hervirle la sangre.

- ¿Qué pasó después?

- ¿Después de qué? Luna no tenía idea de lo que ambos hablaban.

- Bueno, si quieren comenzar desde aquel momento…

Mi chasquido se hizo presente, cambiando el entorno, al ser mi sueño, era mucho más fácil crear las imágenes.

Las paredes de la antigua taberna cambiaban, tomando un color obscuro, su forma finalmente cambio, hasta ser las paredes de la cueva que por aquel entonces fue mi casa, el paisaje también había cambiado, regresando a un día soleado, en Equestria. Entonces aparece un altavoz, que tomo con mi garra.

- ¡En el último episodio nos quedamos con el pequeño Discord tirado en la cueva! ¿Qué pasó con él?, ¿Recuperará su pata?, ¿Controlará el caos?

La cara de Celestia era un poema, ciertamente me acostumbraba a dejarla perpleja, sin embargo, Luna no se inmutaba aun, cosa que no me sorprende.

- No se pierdan… Los recuerdos de Discord.

El entorno se creó de forma rápida, ahí estaba yo, materialice un sofá volador mientras ambas princesas observaban atentas el estado de mi pequeño yo.

- Después de una semana seguía en el mismo lugar.

Ambas hermanas veían impresionadas el estado del pequeño, su pata de reptil estaba totalmente infectada, empezaba a regenerarse, pero al mismo tiempo se encontraba con un líquido amarillento, sin olvidar a las moscas que lo acechaban desde todas direcciones.

Los ojos del pequeño se posaron en su peluche con forma de cabra, la única pertenencia que realmente le pertenecía, el resto eran cosas que se habían caído de las carretas de los viajeros, una taza de té, un plato y demás enceres que le servían de mucho.

- Eran tiempos confusos, aún no sabía qué hacer, incluso con mi estado lamentable, con hambre, con sed y enfermo, solamente pensaba en que haría, cuál era la razón por la cual estaba ahí.

- Y qué pasó con tu pata, supongo que lograste limpiar la infección.

- Bueno, yo no lo hice.

El pequeño empezaba a levantarse del suelo, las pocas energías que tenía, las usaba diariamente para buscar comida y agua. Salía lentamente de la cueva, dirigiéndose a la laguna que se encontraba a pocos minutos a vuelo.

- Creo que van a necesitar esto.

Una pequeña caja apareció en mi zarpa, otra en mi garra, ambas tenían la imagen de sus cutie marks. Cada una tomó su respectiva caja, al momento de tener contacto, las cajas desaparecieron y por arte de magia, sus alas aparecían nuevamente.

- Sería bueno que siguieran al pequeño, enserio.

Salieron de la cueva al mismo tiempo, tras la huella del pequeño Draconequus, quien volaba atento, bajo ninguna circunstancia quería ser visto, después de lo ocurrido con los dragones tenía la idea de que su presencia no era la más grata.

Finalmente después de cinco minutos llegaron a una pequeña laguna, el lugar era sencillo pero bello, el agua totalmente cristalina y los pocos animales alrededor, que escaparon al ver la llegada del pequeño, constantemente lo confundían con un dragón o un león u otros depredadores, sin embargo para el entendimiento de Discord, simplemente lo repudiaban.

El pequeño frotaba la infección de su pata con su garra de águila, era bastante molesto tener aquel bulto con ese líquido hediondo. Ni siquiera le dejaba caminar, puesto que ya no sentía tanto dolor, pero al mismo tiempo era como si estuviera adormecida.

Abriendo con cuidado la inflamación de piel con su afilada garra, liberó una cantidad considerable de pus. Desde hace días repetía la operación, sin lograr algún resultado satisfactorio, de pronto percibió un leve mareo, hecho que también venía sucediendo desde hace días atrás. Pero algo nuevo sucedió, el mareo no se iba, de hecho se hacía más fuerte, seguido de un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Luna observaba los alrededores, no existía poni alguno, se suponía que a estas horas los ponis que se dedican a los trabajos en el bosque, tendrían que estar en los alrededores; pero por más que intentó no puedo hallar señales de actividad por parte de los ponis.

Entretanto, Celestia veía como el pequeño empezaba a ver al infinito, tambaleándose, a duras penas alzo vuelo nuevamente, la princesa del sol supuso que buscaba un refugio para descansar, seguramente ese refugio estaba en la cueva. Luna por otra parte se continuaba buscando en los alrededores, sin encontrar nada de interés.

- Luna, Discord se va.

- Esta bien, ya voy.

Las imágenes se hacían cada vez más borrosas, la vista del enfermo empezaba a ofuscarse, sin saber la razón, pensaba que era mejor estar en la cueva, de la piel que había abierto, aún salían gotas de pus, pero para impresión de Celestia, este líquido cambiaba de color, convirtiéndose en uno violeta, con líneas de color negra difuminándose dentro del líquido. ¿Acaso eso era sangre? Al ver hacia abajo, notó como las gotas, al caer sobre una planta, la hacían crecer y cambiar de forma, hasta convertirse en algo totalmente diferente, empezaban a caminar y a vagar por la extensión del bosque.

Luna siguiéndolos de cerca apreció como varios sectores empezaban a desaparecer, siendo un sueño, era demasiado raro ver aquello, la memoria de Discord después de todo la de un ser viviente y material, solo recordaba lo que había visto. Sin embargo, varios de sus recuerdos estaban algo retocados, como por ejemplo el detalle del paisaje, incluso lugares que no había visto en ese entonces, seguramente los había complementado con recuerdos posteriores.

Cuando llegaron nuevamente a la cueva las estaba esperando con algunas palomitas, tenía la certeza de que tendrían varias preguntas, pero cuando llegaron se mantuvieron calladas, incluso empezaron a comer algunas palomitas, de todas formas, el silencio me molestaba un poco.

Las imágenes se hacían más borrosas en un momento y al siguiente, se aclaraban, El pequeño estaba totalmente mareado, apenas si sabía dónde estaba en sus cortos instantes de conciencia observaba atentamente al pequeño peluche, este empezaba a tener una importancia capital.

Celestia observaba al pequeño, sintiendo algo de temor por su estado, empezaba a olvidar nuevamente la identidad del muchacho.

Discord se levantó de su asiento, también empezaba a tomar algo de atención, volando de cabeza se acercó a Celestia.

- Este momento es mi favorito.

Celestia dio un pequeño respingo por la repentina intromisión del Draconequus, sin embargo no desvió la atención de lo sucedido.

¿Qué, qué es esto?

Al levantar al peluche, vio cómo se abría una ranura, Luna también se acercó a observar la escena, dentro del peluche, había un pequeño envase cilíndrico de cristal, con un líquido blanquecino, el envase poseía varios agujeros con diferentes formas, pero el líquido no escapaba del interior.

De pronto, unas convulsiones se apoderaron del pequeño, perdiendo rápidamente el equilibrio, su vista, así como su respiración se hacían más violentos, el peluche cayó cerca de su pata el pequeño cilindro salió de su interior, rodando lentamente hasta chocar con la pata del moribundo.

El entorno empezaba a obscurecerse para desparecer, era una señal evidente de que la conciencia del pequeño comenzaba a irse.

Luna observaba impresionada como el paisaje se volvía completamente negro, hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva, lugares como el techo e incluso piedras empezaban a desaparecer también, lo que no desaparecía era la luz del sol, pero no se sabía de donde ingresaba pues todo desaparecía lentamente.

Una gota de sangre manaba lentamente desde la herida que se había hecho hasta el pequeño cilindro, cuando la gota cayo, el envase la absorbió de forma inmediata, cambiando de color blanquecino a uno azul con líneas de color rojo y violeta.

- ¿Qué es eso Discord?

- No tengo la menor idea, pero… deberían probar estas palomitas, estas realmente sabrosas. Aclaró el ahora no tan joven Discord, dejando caer varias palomitas al suelo y llenándose la boca con una gran cantidad.

La visión del pequeño se hizo totalmente borrosa, el lugar desaparecía por completo, hasta dejar visible solamente el lugar donde yacía el cuerpo de Discord y el peluche, el frasco lentamente vaciaba su contenido, este tomaba forma por si solo, los sonidos producidos se hacían completamente irreconocibles, un pequeño círculo se formó debajo del peluche, el contenido del frasco se dirigía levitando hasta él, impregnándose en este de forma que Celestia pudo afirmar que era magia.

- ¿Qué tipo de magia es esa? Preguntó Luna.

- Como ya dije, no tengo idea.

El círculo empezaba a girar, perdiendo su radio progresivamente, hasta desaparecer debajo del peluche, una luz empezaba a emitirse del pequeño objeto, tomando forma cada vez más grande.

Sin embargo Discord perdió finalmente la conciencia, toda imagen posible desapareció de inmediato.

- Espera, ¿Qué pasó después? Inquirió Luna.

- Bueno, estuve desmayado, pero podemos ver que pasó después.

- Ok, pero hazlo de una vez.

- Está muy inquieta princesa.

La vista del Draconequus se recobró, por lo tanto, la imagen también se restableció.

Celestia, así como Luna buscaron al peluche, mientras el pequeño observaba su pata con un vendaje y se hallaba en su cama, una sombra se plasmaba en el piso de la cueva, un calor sorpresivamente confortante llamó su atención.

El cambio fue radical, era ya de noche y el lugar había sido reorganizado de pies a cabeza, incluso había una fogata, cosa que Discord no pudo hacer tiempo atrás.

Luna y Celestia se encontraban mirando la figura a contra luz de la Luna antes de que Discord se diese cuenta de su existencia. Al verlo, el pequeño se impresionó de sobremanera, ¿Acaso él lo salvo de su muerte segura?

- eh, disculpa.

El dueño de la sombra se levantó, era más grande que Discord, con un cuerpo casi tan difícil de asimilar como el de su interlocutor.

Dos piernas de Minotauro, sin pelo, con una piel extraña, con una tonalidad azul con líneas negras dibujadas desde la base de sus pies, subiendo por su espalda y pecho, que por cierto, no presentaban forma antes vista, los músculos que deberían estar dando forma de pecho, al menos como se ve en los minotauros o criaturas bípedas, tenían varias divisiones formando diferentes secciones que se podrían llamar bíceps.

No parecía tener órganos, ambos brazos estaban forma musculada, pero sin exagerar, sin embargo sus hombros eran muy sobresalientes, así como su espalda, lo más impresionante fue cuando la vista de los tres llegó a la cabeza de aquel extraño ser. No poseía nariz, ni boca, mucho menos oídos, al menos, no se podía apreciar nada "normal", poseía una venda atada alrededor de los ojos, pero todo parecía apuntar a que tampoco poseía dicho sentido.

La tenue luz no permitía reconocer con más detalle aquella curiosa criatura. Con algo de temor el pequeño se acercó con unos pasos débiles, pero seguros.

La cabeza de aquello, empezaba a girar, como si lo siguiera con la vista, del mismo modo, Discord mantuvo la suya en contacto constante con la de él, a pesar de que no sabía si tenía ojos o no.

Entonces con un par de pasos, ello atravesó media cueva, levantando a Discord del suelo sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo y sin resistencia por parte del pequeño, con sus manos con tres únicos dedos, dadas las circunstancias, las dos espectadoras no sabían que pensar, era tan bizarro aquel ser, que simplemente no podían clasificarlo en bueno o malo.

Lo acurrucó nuevamente en la cama, negando con la cabeza y señalando la pata en recuperación de Discord. Este se quedó en la posición en la cual lo dejó, sin cuestionar más. De forma inesperada, una de esas grandes manos se dirigió a su pecho, sacando el cilindro, enseñándolo, lo acerco a Discord, cuando este tomo el pequeño recipiente con el nuevo color, aquel extraño ser se volvió más pequeño, hasta transformarse en el peluche que había tenido desde hace bastante tiempo.

Mágicamente, en el cilindro aparecieron dos imágenes en el líquido, tenían cierto brillo y mantenían una forma, recreando primeramente un escudo, para después tomar forma de letras, que Discord leyó de forma rápida.

- A…¿Argos? Su nombre es Argos. Dijo algo asombrado el pequeño.

No se había dado cuenta de que era lo que tenía aquel peluche, pero si se daba cuenta de que Argos le había salvado la vida, incluso sentía que el ardor y las molestias se habían calmado, la fogata por otra parte empezaba a levantarle la moral, el calor que producía era perfecto, por fin dormiría una noche sin sentir frio. Tomando a Argos, lo envolvió junto a su manta y su brazo, para después dormir.

- ¿Qué era esa cosa?

- Aggg, Celestia, me estoy cansando de decir que no lo sé, simplemente no entiendo muchas de esas cosas, pero no ves que el mundo esté de cabeza por no saber algunos pequeños detalles ¿verdad?

La princesa me fulminaba con la mirada mientras las imágenes del día siguiente se generaban, a veces, me cuesta bastante trabajo entender la importancia que le da a detalles como aquellos.

- Sirve de algo decir que no hay manera de saber todo ¿aquello?

- Serviría mejor un perdón Discord.

Giré la cabeza, solamente para ver su expresión de burla, ¿de dónde había salido esta nueva Celestia?, Bueno, no me quejo.

- Me desperté al día siguiente.

- Dime, qué importancia tiene aquel tipo.

- Bastante, pero debes ser paciente Luna.

- Creo que ha llegado la hora de ponernos serios princesas. En el acto, Discord apareció vestido con un elegante traje negro y blanco, con un diseño tan caótico que solamente Discord podría crearlo.

Las imágenes se trasladaron a la mañana del día siguiente.

La cueva recibía ya, los rayos del sol, a juzgar por su inclinación, la princesa del sol, advirtió que eran aproximadamente las 7:00 de la mañana. El ahora recuperado Discord despertaba con un agudo dolor, era ese dolor que lo agobiaba desde hace aproximadamente seis años, cada vez lo toleraba más, sin embargo, por ello no dejaba de ser molesto, de forma floja puso ambos pies en el piso rocoso de la cueva.

Ahí estaba, parado en la entrada de la cueva, Argos, no tenía idea de cómo regreso, al parecer solo cuando aquel extraño envase se encontraba dentro del peluche podría "cobrar vida". De forma cautelosa intentó comunicarse con él.

- Tu… tu nombre es Argos cierto.

El insólito rostro de aquel ser se dio vuelta, afirmando con la cabeza, el muchacho había olvidado que no tenía una boca. Mientras su mirada bajaba hasta su recuperada pata, le retiraba las vendas, hasta que encontró una infusión de distintas hierbas.

- ¿Lo hiciste tú?

Argos volvió a asentir, su cabeza era muy extraña, nunca antes había visto una cabeza igual a la de aquel ser tan peculiar. Pero, alejándose de aquel hecho, empezó a intrigarse por los misterios que guardaba su acompañante.

- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Argos se levantó de la posición de loto en la cual se encontraba, para levantar dos piedras, cuando cogió la más pequeña, señalo a Discord y después a la piedra.

- ¿Soy yo?

Argos asintió, para después señalar su mano derecha y después a él mismo.

- ¿Ok, ese eres tú?

Por último puso su mano delante de la piedra pequeña, para arrojar la más grande en dirección a la pequeña, cuando su mano se interpuso entre el choque de estas dos, Discord comprendió lo que trataba de decirle, recordando también la imagen del escudo que había visto la noche anterior en el frasco.

- Proteger, protección, guardia, ¡Guardián!, eres algo así como un guardián.

Argos asintió, al mismo tiempo señalo al pequeño, al cual se le iluminaron sus ojos al comprender el significado de las señas que le hacía.

- ¿Eres mi guardián?

No hizo falta asentir, ni confirmar las dudas del muchacho, el coloso cuerpo de Argos se hizo a un lado mientras el pequeño daba unos pequeños brincos por la cueva.

- Bien Argos, es hora de ir por comida, tu…¿Comes?

Argos negó, sorprendentemente, a pesar de ser algo fácil de entender, para la razón del pequeño, al no tener boca, no podría comer ni alimentarse.

- Entonces, ¿cómo obtienes energías?

El escolta acercó una de sus manos al hombro de Discord, este a su vez emitió un resplandor violeta en el sector.

- wow. ¿Cada cuánto tiempo debes… alimentarte?

Argos señalo el sol, mostrando con sus dos manos la cantidad de cinco, pues, al tener solamente tres dedos en cada una se le dificultaba un poco.

- Así que cada cinco días.

El bosque Everfree ya no era tan preocupante para el joven, ahora que tenía a su guardián, se sentía seguro, súper seguro, ya no tenía que temer a nada; porque Argos se veía capaz de mantenerlo seguro, hasta, de un dragón. Así que, comenzó a vagar con más tranquilidad por el bosque, sin mucha prisa, ni mucho cuidado, después de todo era una mañana preciosa, los pájaros cantaban, la tranquilidad del sonido del agua de un afluente cercano, creaban una orquesta a la cual el pequeño Draconequus jamás había prestado atención como en aquella situación.

Existía cierto orden en todo aquello, un orden tranquilizador, casi tanto como lo fue ver aquel corazón formado de magia, y no cualquier magia, era una magia tan sublime, tan pura, en las cuatrocientas páginas de su libro del tipo ridículo, se describía todo aquello como la magia de la amistad, de la cual no había escuchado hablar a los pocos ponis que había logrado espiar en sus breves y temerosas incursiones al interior del bosque Everfree.

De pronto, ambos escucharon la voz de un poni adulto, sin darse cuenta, había tenido un contacto con quien menos quería tenerlo.

Gracias por los comentarios y por las críticas, aunque no hay ninguna, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y quédense a la expectativa, pues con Discord todo puede pasar.


	8. El sueño, parte 2

Capítulo 8: El sueño, parte 2

Espero que les esté gustando la trama, los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen excepto Argos, él ya está patentado jajaja. Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

><p>- Mon… Monstruo, quieto. Una voz temblorosa trataba de sonar autoritaria, el dueño de esta misma se encontraba detrás del Draconequus.<p>

- Tranquilícese, yo no soy ningún monstruo, me llamo Discord.

El explorador, producto de sus nervios, empuño a duras penas su espada con la boca, señalando a Discord.

- Dije ¡quieto!

Discord puso de inmediato sus dos extremidades superiores en alto, el corcel poseía un símbolo que había visto antes, cuando vio a esos windigos marcharse, una de las banderas poseía un símbolo idéntico al que llevaba aquel pegaso en su armadura de metal.

- Me dijeron que existían monstruos en este sector, como guardia real, tengo órdenes de proteger a los campesinos del sector.

Para asombro de Celestia, el guardia no poseía el símbolo de Equestria sino más bien el del reino de los unicornios, previo a la fundación de Equestria. Sin embargo, ya se había creado Equestria, en otras palabras los ponis ya se tenían que encontrar unidos bajo un solo reino; también estaba el hecho de que trataba a los ponis terrestres de forma muy despectiva, podría decirse que incluso con cierto rencor. Empezaban a crearse en su cabeza varias dudas.

- Disculpe señor, pero no soy un monstruo y no pienso hacer daño a nadie, solamente vine a buscar algo de comer.

- Seas lo que seas, no puedes pasar, será mejor que vuelvas por donde viniste o si no, no me haré responsable por lo que pueda sucederte.

- Solo quiero algo de comer.

Al dar unos pasos hacia adelante, el pegaso se abalanzó al ataque, en una fracción de tiempo, su dirección cambio de rumbo, cayendo en la tierra.

El terror en los ojos del guarda se hizo presente al ver la figura frente a él, era incomprensible a sus ojos, las vendas de aquella criatura que escudó al monstruo evitaban el contacto visual, pero daban una impresión mayor, así como se encontraba, ¿Cómo era capaz de ver?

El pegaso se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, solamente para ver un montón de tierra, que lo cegó inmediatamente, frotándose con cierta desesperación, pudo advertir que ninguna de aquellas criaturas se encontraba en el lugar, mientras se limpiaba la cara, se prometía no decir nada a ninguno de los guardias.

- Desde aquel momento, los ponis me parecieron más atractivos, sin duda tenían algo muy valioso como para estarlo defendiendo de esa manera.

- Se tenían a ellos mismos Discord, el guardia quería proteger a los suyos. Decía Luna con cierto orgullo por el trabajo del guardia

- También creí eso Luna, pero debes mirar el resto

- Y que pasó después. Interfirió Celestia, sus dudas empezaban a ser cada vez mayores, hasta el momento varios de los escritos de historia empezaban a perder consistencia con lo que había visto en el guardia.

- Es algo muy largo de explicar y de ver. La seriedad de Discord al mantener ciertas conversaciones como esta, era señal de que habían cosas complicadas.

Pero la expresión de Discord cambió de inmediato, convirtiéndose en su risa habitual, una que no tenía sentido en absoluto, empezaba a volar de cabeza nuevamente, o levitar, pues empezaba a caminar de cabeza.

- Aquella mañana descubrí cuanto me encantaban los ponis.

Mientras Argos llevaba a su escoltado, este último empezaba a cuestionarse el porqué de la violencia que le lanzaba, podría aceptar ese tipo de trato de parte de los dragones, y vaya que lo había aprendido a las malas, pero de parte de un poni, era otra historia, totalmente diferente. Es cierto, aún le atraía como el imán al metal.

En aquel momento, algo que no pudo explicar, un extraño efecto, algo dentro de él le obligaba a seguir adelante, sabiendo que delante se encontraba un pequeño pueblo.

- Argos, si no te importa, suéltame.

El centinela se paró en seco y con cuidado bajó al Draconequus, quien inició un andar hacia el bosque.

- Sigamos adelante, pero por la maleza, hay muchos viajeros matutinos.

Argos obedientemente lo siguió de cerca.

Cuando por fin se encontraron dentro, protegidos de la vista de cualquier poni, se encaminaron de forma lenta, el trinar de los pájaros y los sonidos producidos por la naturaleza cubrían perfectamente los pocos sonidos que generaban sus torpes pasos por la maleza, Discord, impulsado por aquel deseo involuntario comenzaba a perder la emoción, preocupándose cada vez más por las posibles consecuencias que existían si su pequeña incursión resultaba en un fracaso, no quería ser buscado cual bestia salvaje.

Pensaba en esto porque en el libro de Star Swirl que poseía, existía un breve opúsculo referido a las "proezas" realizadas por algunos caballeros, que, después de una cacería brutal, liquidaba a la bestia, convirtiéndose en un héroe y una fuente de inspiración para los habitantes de Equestria.

También estaban esas pequeñas fábulas de los aterradores monstruos que rondaban el bosque, que, mientras observaban con ojos llenos de ira, seguían de cerca a los equinos desventurados, hasta que en su desesperación por salir, se internaban más, logrando perderse por completo; una vez, sin dirección, sin esperanzas, eran atacados de forma impía por estos monstruos, desapareciendo misteriosamente, pues ni sus cuerpos eran hallados.

Aquellas historias eran muy conocidas en aquellos tiempos, en parte muchas se basaban en hechos reales, quizás incluso aquellas bestias existían realmente, pero la imaginación llegaba a ser desbordante, justamente, Star Swirl se planteaba en el libro: encontrar y estudiar los diferentes tipos de "monstruos" para comprobar que de monstruos no tenían nada, salvo el aspecto.

Una propuesta interesante por el tipo del sombrero ridículo, a Discord le llamaba bastante la atención el saber que el autor del único libro que poseía aún se encontraba en el pequeño pueblo.

A Celestia le vino un escalofrío, producto de su intuición, aquel lugar, estaba exactamente donde se encontraba Ponyville; pero, extrañamente, todo era completamente diferente, a pesar de verlo desde donde se encontraba el pequeño, podía apreciar diferencias a lo lejos, aquel lugar no era Ponyville, no, no podría ser.

Intentando hallar respuestas, la princesa se acercó con pasos apresurados, quería ver con mayor claridad aquel lugar, a lo mejor era una confusión suya, Luna la seguía con un paso más lento, pero fue detenida en el acto, chocando con una especie de muro que no era visible, cayendo al piso del bosque de forma brusca sobre su flanco derecho.

- Jajajaja, Celestia, ¿por qué no me escuchas?

Discord se hallaba frente a ella, sus ojos, al igual que toda su expresión de burla, se hacían muy visibles.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Bueno, técnicamente no fue mi culpa, escapaste del recuerdo.

- Explícate mejor. Inquirió la menor de las princesas.

Discord se dio un pequeño golpe con la zarpa en su rostro, bajándola lentamente, para indignación de ambas.

- Agg, como odio dar explicaciones, bueno, los recuerdos se forman a base de las sensaciones y experiencias que vamos recuperando, en esta reconstrucción, solamente podemos ver, oír y sentir lo que yo sentí en aquel momento, y con las limitaciones de espacio y tiempo que también tienen los sentidos, pero si de algo te sirve, pronto llegaremos allá.

Celestia se levantó del piso, increíblemente todo aquello le había dolido.

- Discord, quiero que me respondas algo.

- Es que acaso te diste cuenta de cómo me puedo ver tan hermoso. Es un secreto. Dijo el Draconequus, transformando su rostro en uno con ojos algo grandes, con pestañas equivalentes en tamaño, así como labios algo inflados, mientras hacia el ademán de besar a alguien en el aire.

Luna hizo cara de desubicada, pero viniendo de Discord no se podía esperar otra cosa.

- No, nada de eso, todo esto que nos muestras ¿Es verdad?

Las imágenes se detuvieron, el aspecto del Draconequus regresó a la normalidad, sus ojos se centraron en los de la princesa de la noche, y esta a su vez se concentró en la mirada de su interlocutor, durante varios segundos, Discord mantuvo una mirada entre indignación, interrogación y euforia. Cuando Celestia se cansó de ver todo aquello interrumpió.

- ¿Puedes contestarnos?

- Si tanto insistes.

Discord buscó una rama pequeña, cuando la levanto, pasó lentamente el objeto alrededor de su pecho, formando un círculo, y mientras levantaba su garra de águila le respondió.

- Les muestro la verdad, y solamente la verdad, no tengo intenciones de mentirles, ahora, de ustedes depende ver o despertarse.

Ambas hermanas se miraron, llegando a una conclusión entre la breve discusión de sus miradas.

- Por favor, prosigue.

- Que bien.

Discord se había aparecido al lado de Luna y mientras decía esas breves palabras tomaba a la alicornio por el cuello, mientras una cámara delante ellos les tomaba una foto.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Tomando una foto, pocas veces soy tan serio. Mientras el flash cegaba a Luna, Discord hacía una expresión de seriedad, irónicamente, era muy graciosa, unos ojos estirados, una expresión de seriedad y un traje de color negro, con un peinado en su crin, con un mechón rebelde escapándose, a pesar del notorio gel que tenía para mantenerlo peinado.

- Anda Celestia, no me creerían que en realidad fui serio si no me saco una foto con la poni más estirada de Equestria.

Con el ceño fruncido Celestia dejó que el molesto Draconequus se sacara una foto con ella, antes del flash, Discord se apoyó en el cuello de esta, la cegadora luz de la cámara les señaló que la foto ya se había tomado.

- Muy bien princesas, continuemos. Dijo mientras los dedos de ambas patas, chocaban el uno con el otro, de forma inmediata, las imágenes continuaron su accionar.

El movimiento del pequeño regresó, sus pasos se hacían cada vez menos cuidadosos, como si existiese algo que le quitase todo uso de razón o prevención que había tenido hace tan pocos segundos atrás, avanzo sin cuidado.

Tales eran los pasos que había logrado dar, que la distancia que recorrió en tan corto tiempo, llegó hasta pocos metros de aquel pueblo, Celestia inquieta, así como Luna, se desesperaban por ver más, de hecho, con cada paso que daba el pequeño Discord, ellas se mantenían en la punta de aquella expedición, tratando de empujar inútilmente aquella barrera que las alejaba de aquel misterioso pueblo.

De repente, un zumbido desvió su atención, poco después, se pudo escuchar como la tierra era perforada, una flecha gigante se había clavado en el suelo, muy cerca del pequeño dejándolo petrificado por el miedo, podría haber sido él, sin darse cuenta, otra flecha se dirigía hacia este, cuando Luna apreció lo peligroso que aquella última flecha podría ser, –pues se dirigía a la cabeza de Discord- esta fue detenida en seco por un tronco, que, sujetado por Argos, era un escudo ideal para el momento.

Sin embargo, Discord empezó a alejarse, y junto con él, las princesas se vieron forzadas por el límite del recuerdo, a seguirlo de cerca, pero ahora tenían una buena razón para seguir al pequeño.

Las flechas seguían cayendo, pero el pequeño se las ingeniaba para esquivar de forma eficiente cada una, al tener forma de serpiente, su cuerpo podía zigzaguear de manera más eficiente, logrando confundir a sus atacantes, al igual que las princesas, tenía una vaga idea de quien estaba atacándolo y sin embargo no quería marcharse, aquel lugar ciertamente tenía algo mágico, algo que ansiaba poder apreciar, pues ni él mismo sabía que era exactamente.

Argos seguía de cerca a su protegido, no dejaría que nada lo dañase, ese era su único fin, pues, como más tarde comprobaría el Draconequus, no poseía voluntad propia y los sentimientos que llegaba a sentir eran muy limitados, en aquella existencia, solamente habitaba una sombra que se podía relacionar con la vida y eso era justamente, el instinto de protección, que era dirigido exclusivamente al del pequeño.

La carrera de ambos por lograr escapar, cesó cuando una trampa atrapó al escoltado, una red fuertemente hilada lo levanto del suelo, hasta la altura de las ramas más gruesas de los árboles, Argos en medio de aquella situación, forzó la salida de una filosa garra de uno de sus tres dedos, sin dificultad, saltó desde el piso del bosque hasta la posición donde se encontraba el ser al cual resguardaba, para impresión de Discord, la garra fue tan filosa que cortó la red, en plena caída, Discord inició un vuelo, pero nuevamente era atrapado por algo, esta vez, no lograba ver que era, no era una trampa común.

Desde otra posición oculta, un unicornio mantenía su hechizo de levitación sobre el joven Draconequus, arrastrándolo a tierra, no escaparía.

Una cuadrilla entera se lanzó al ataque de Argos, cinco pegasos y dos unicornios, mientras un unicornio trataba de detener los movimientos del guardián, el resto de su equipo lanzaba una red y al mismo tiempo se acercaban con espadas y lanzas para lisiarlo en caso de que fuese necesario.

La impresión de aquella escena mantenía a las princesas bajo una exaltación constante, justo cuando creían que Discord no escaparía, veían como Argos se preocupaba más por el joven que por él.

Cada vez más cerca de tierra, Discord no podía pensar con claridad, incluso Argos se veía reducido por aquellas redes, y al igual que él, la magia de aquel unicornio limitaba aún más su movimiento. Esta vez tendría que ocurrir un milagro para que salieran con vida de aquella situación, un milagro como cuando…

Momento, eso era, las imágenes de cuando había desaparecido ¨milagrosamente¨ de las garras de los dragones y cuando Argos puso su mano en su hombro, este desprendió un aura de varios colores, era capaz de usar la magia, tenía ese singular don; ahora tenía que salir con esa magia de su muerte segura y de la de Argos.

El escolta de Discord mantenía fiera lucha con la magia que el unicornio invocaba para reducir su fuerza, los pegasos trataban de asestar golpes mortales en su corazón o cuello, para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero este, aun con la magia en contra, se movía hacia atrás, evadiendo las estocadas que lanzaban las espadas, las lanzas en cambio, debían ser apartadas con sus extremidades, y en dos oportunidades habían conseguido acertar, para sorpresa de los ponis, Argos no poseía sangre, pero sus músculos eran desgarrados, limitando aún más el movimiento en su brazo derecho y en su pierna izquierda, pero no lo detenían, con un impulso bestial, consiguió saltar, para asestar un golpe de sus colosas manos a un pegaso que planeaba atacarlo desde arriba

Cuando el golpe noqueó a dicho poni, Argos, en una fracción de segundo sujetó su espada, que para él era pequeña, pero que dadas las circunstancias, le era muy útil, ahora eran cuatro pegasos, cuando se dividieron, para tomar cuatro direcciones distintas, Argos tenía las de perder, pero cumpliendo primeramente con el objetivo de su existencia, arrojó la espada en dirección al unicornio que sujetaba a Discord, este al esquivar el golpe, soltó automáticamente al recluso de su magia.

Una vez en el piso, Discord, con toda velocidad se acercó a Argos, evitando que una espada cortase su cola y una lanza que por poco secciona parte de su espalda, cortando unos pocos pelos de su crin, posando su pata sobre la cabeza de Argos, cerró los ojos y deseó estar en la cueva, con la misma intensidad que cuando los dragones lo vapulearon de forma tan brutal.

En milésimas de segundo, cuando las espadas y las puntas de lanza de los pegasos se acercaban terriblemente, los cuerpos de Discord y Argos desaparecieron del lugar, los guerreros tuvieron que parar en seco, para no herir a sus compañeros.

- Rayos, como le explicaré al mariscal Wind blade lo que ocurrió.

- No te preocupes JC, no tenemos que decir nada, digamos solamente que un jabalí se apareció de forma abrupta y lo espantamos. Además esto es culpa de esos unicornios, no pudieron contener a ninguno de los monstruos.

- Buena idea, el nunca se fija en el estado de las defensas.

- Aún no me explico cómo cruzaron a los vigilantes del tercer anillo.

Solamente aquel fragmento de la conversación llegaron a escuchar, al parecer, el sonido podía viajar junto con ellos, incluso segundos después de que se hubiesen transportado.

Discord se dejó caer en su cama, mirando al techo de la cueva, por otra parte Argos observaba sus heridas, mágicamente, estas se habían curado cuando Discord puso su pata en su cabeza, obviamente, absorbió una parte de la energía de Discord, pero esta se regeneraría con el tiempo.

- Porque me tratan así, ¿es que acaso soy malo? No recuerdo haberles hecho daño, o quizás sea por mi aspecto.

Las dudad del pequeño no parecían despertar el menor interés en su guardián, de hecho, este se levantó para ir a buscar comida y leña, Discord debía recuperar energía, siendo el equivalente a un potro, la magia y la energía que este poseía era limitada y necesitaba cierto reposo mientras se recuperaba.

- Como me gustaría tener más libros de estos…

Argos escucho el deseo del pequeño, deseo que por razones desconocidas se hizo orden, regresando a la cueva observo de forma detallada dicho libro, observando su forma, sus hojas y su color, si tenía suerte, encontraría algún "libro" en el bosque.

El joven Draconequus ni siquiera notó la ausencia de Argos, simplemente pensó, cogiendo nuevamente el libro del piso, prestándole toda la atención posible al escrito, cual era la razón por la cual siempre lo recibían como enemigo.

- Star Swirl, magia y lo más básico.

Nombre extraño, Celestia sabía que aquel era el primer libro escrito por Star Swirl, pero jamás lo había leído, pues, no encontró ningún ejemplar. Lo poco que conocía de él, era que lo había escrito cuando la Equestria tenía unos pocos años desde su fundación. Por el título, era evidente que no existía mucha información sobre la magia, pero cuando se acercó para ver la primera página.

La magia y el mago

El aprender magia

El miedo para el mago

La causa de la necesidad de la magia

- Cuatro diferentes capítulos, en los cuales, el tipo ridículo hablaba sobre como la magia se ve limitada por el miedo que sienten los ponis, este a su vez es transportado a los magos, pues estos son amigos de los ponis.

- vaya, y de que más hablaba.

- La innecesaria cuota que tenían la escuela para unicornios superdotados y demás instituciones dedicadas a la enseñanza de magia.

- Eso tiene lógica, Star Swirl el barbado aprendió magia fuera de cualquier academia, se dice que aprendió de diferentes criaturas, diferentes tipos de magia. Aclaró Luna con cierta emoción al que antaño había sido su maestro de magia y el de su hermana.

- Fue algo asombroso el último capítulo, él tipo hablaba de como el temor a lo existente fuera de la comprensión de los ponis los obligaba a mantener dos instituciones fuertemente militarizadas, la magia dirigida por los unicornios y obviamente la militar que estaba a manos de los pegasos. Decía con cierto tono de importancia el Draconequus, mientras se encontraba sentado en un cómodo sofá, vestido con una bata roja, con una pipa que expulsaba burbujas y unos lentes gruesos.

- Afirmaciones demasiado fuertes para un unicornio con tan poca experiencia en la magia y con conocimientos meramente empíricos, debo aclarar que no es ni un político de los terrestres ni un intelectual de los unicornios, solamente es alguien que sueña con la grandeza de ser algún día un mago de verdad. La voz de Discord era de remedo y de total burla

Celestia no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquella sátira a los críticos de Star Swirl. Sabía que efectivamente había tenido críticas aplastantes por parte de los unicornios académicos, pero ellos también habían tenido avances considerables en la magia.

- Y después que decía. Exigió Luna con gran duda.

- Veamos, sostenía que todo aquello era solamente por miedo, miedo a las diferentes criaturas y se atrevía a decir que entre los ponis mismos, esa era la causa para el uso y estudio de la magia, al menos por parte de las instituciones.

- Y que más.

- Ya me aburrí Celestia, mejor mira lo que pasó.

Las miradas de las princesas del sol y de la Luna se centraron en el pequeño, pero se desvió al ver el atardecer.

- Me quedé leyendo aquel libro tooooda la tarde.

Profundamente cautivado por las ideas de Star Swirl, el pequeño se sentía más tranquilo.

- Así que solo me tienen miedo, no soy malo en realidad. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, después de días finalmente sonreía un poco, pero así como notó su sonrisa, también reparó en la ausencia de Argos.

Argos, ¿dónde estás?

Una sombra familiar se presentó en la entrada de la cueva, era Argos, y tría consigo un saco repleto.

- Argos ¿dónde estuviste?

Argos señaló el bosque, se acercó a la cueva, levantando dos rocas las hizo chocar, produciendo varias chispas, hasta que finalmente unas llamas débiles antecedieron a una fogata, Argos sostuvo en lo alto el saco, para después vaciar su contenido en el piso de la cueva, apartándolo de la fogata.

- ¿Qué es todo esto?

Habían varias manzanas, leña y lo que parecía ser un libro, la curiosidad del joven lo incitó a ver el contenido del libro.

"Magia elemental por Star Swirl"

La tapa estaba totalmente dañada, la imagen que hubiese en esta era irreconocible; sin embargo, el contenido se encontraba intacto, bueno, una mancha por líquido y varias páginas arrugadas, pero aun así se convirtió inmediatamente en un tesoro para el pequeño que no dejaba de ver el objeto que había traído su guardián.

Pero eso no era todo, debajo de las ramas de diferente grosor, existía un objeto similar, un libro más pequeño, pero igual de atesorable, cuando lo levantó con las manos se percató de que la portada estaba intacta.

- "Amuletos, artefactos y sus poderes escrita por Von de Laclai"

En un instante de fugaz emotividad, Discord no pudo evitar abrazar a Argos

- Gracias, muchas gracias.

Argos en ese instante se inclinó para levantar el último libro, lo había obtenido acercándose nuevamente al pueblo, pero de forma más sigilosa, evitando todo contacto con los vigías, casualmente, se topó en el basural, que quedaba a gran distancia del pueblo, entonces, un poni llevaba una carreta, conde había solamente basura, pero en aquella pila, encontró, en la punta, un objeto que coincidía con la descripción de libro que había logrado extraer.

Esperando pacientemente, argos vio cómo se marchaba aquel corcel sin alas y sin cuerno, mientras se alejaba, varios animales se servían de aquellas sobras como alimento.

A cada paso que daba, los animales se alejaban, sabía exactamente donde había botado aquel libro, pasando lentamente, detrás de una pila de basura lo halló, recogiéndolo, lo mantuvo en su mano, pero después observo una tela grande con una cuerda a su lado, al inspeccionarla, parecía resistente y con la cuerda bastaba, tomó la tela y haciendo varios agujeros con sus garras los atravesó con la cuerda, creando un saco improvisado, en el cual depositó el libro.

Al parecer se encontraba en buena racha, pues a su derecha existía otro libro, lo tomó sin mayor contemplación, de hecho habían muchas cosas útiles en aquel lugar, lamentablemente, la presencia del sonido de unos cascos acercarse hizo que se marchara a toda velocidad.

Así, después de unas horas recolectando frutos y algunas ramas secas par la fogata, Argos se mantuvo ocupado.

Regresando a la cueva, Discord se veía profundamente agradecido y entusiasmado con los pocos libros que poseía, no podía esperar para darles una revisada, en especial al libro sobre magia elemental, estaba tan seguro de que podía hacer magia, que la emoción le hacía sentirse incompleto, pues, tenía el planteamiento que si podía hacer magia del mismo modo que aquel tipo del sombrero ridículo, entonces dejarían de verlo como alguien malo a quien temerle. En cambio lo verían como alguien dispuesto a realizar grandes bienes, y serían sus amigos.

Aquella noche, Discord durmió de forma plácida, sabiendo que podría cumplir aquel inocente y noble sueño, por toda la noche, su sonrisa permaneció apacible y sin cambio alguno, mientras Argos se sentaba cerca de la pared, preguntándose que tenía de interesante aquel objeto al que el joven llamaba libro. Sin encontrarle sentido alguno, más que las imágenes detalladas que llevaba dibujadas, existían diferentes amuletos y objetos, desde un collar con forma de cabeza de unicornio, hasta báculos, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la sección del libro que trataba sobre armas, todas con aspectos curiosos.

Con el tiempo, argos regresó al estado de peluche, perdiendo su tamaño y movimiento, quizás el también necesitaba reposar.

- Así que ni siquiera tenías poderes.

- No, no sabía que existía magia dentro de mí.

- Eso explica porque no la usaste con aquellos guerreros.

- sí, eso creo.

Las imágenes se hicieron borrosas de nuevo, pero la razón esta vez cambio.

- ¿Qué pasa Discord? ¿Qué haces?

Discord se encontraba sentado en un sillón, con la cabeza agachada mientras con su pata empezaba a frotarse la misma, como si estuviese tratando de alejar algún dolor.

- No es nada princesa, solamente mi cabeza, mi mente empieza a cansarse, generar estos recuerdos normalmente es trabajo del subconsciente.

- Si no deseas continuar te entendemos, ya mostraste suficiente por hoy.

- No, si salen ahora, no podrán volver a entrar.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la conexión mágica debe llevarse a cabo por toda una noche, hasta entonces, las consciencias de los que quieren tener el vínculo deben interactuar por al menos seis horas.

- Cierto, lo había olvidado.

- No se preocupen, tengo todo el día para descansar, de momento, veamos que pasó el día siguiente.

- Bueno, si insistes…

Para sorpresa de Celestia, su preocupación por el Draconequus fue una pizca más grande de lo que pensaba. Y al parecer, Luna pasaba por algo similar.

Otro día empezaba, los rayos del sol tocaron el rostro del Draconequus, quien despertó instantáneamente, por otra parte, Argos se encontraba en su forma de peluche, sentado en la entrada, con aquellos ojos representados con botones negros mirando fijamente la entrada de la cueva. Era extraño, el libro pequeño se encontraba abierto, en la página referente a escudos, al darle una ojeada, Discord entendió que le interesaba al guardián.

- Escudo tortuga, en más de una ocasión, este escudo ha sido producto de búsquedas infructuosas por parte de comandantes de ejército, se dice que el escudo posee un encantamiento mágico hecho por los antiguos naga, de los cuales no se sabe absolutamente nada, según leyendas, este escudo originalmente estuvo en las profundidades del mar, en donde permaneció hasta la emigración naga, en la cual se perdió, cuando los viajeros encargados de los tesoros fueron atacados.

- Dícese que se halla en uno de los afluentes principales del rio del bosque everfree, pero se halla custodiado por varios lobos feroces y por mantícoras, se desconoce varios de sus poderes, pero resulta muy atrayente por las leyendas, pues se dice que al poseerlo, las heridas regeneran de forma sorprendentemente rápida, otros afirman que si el escudo se llega a romper, se repara por sí mismo y lo último que se pudo confirmar, es que de ser necesario, un tentáculo sale de uno de los orificios del escudo con forma de caparazón de tortuga.

Toda aquella información era interesante, inservible pero interesante, incluso tenía un mapa para ubicar un área cercana a los objetos.

Argos contemplaba de cerca aquel mapa, esperando a que Discord se aburra del libro, en cambio este levanto la mirada del libro para preguntar.

- Quieres ese escudo ¿No es cierto?

Argos afirmaba con la cabeza, entendía perfectamente donde estaba la localización de dicho escudo, pero no podía dejar a su escoltado, pues si algo ocurría con este cuando se fuera, fallaría al único fin de su existencia.

- Entonces ve por él, yo solo te retrasaré, además, estaré todo el día aquí leyendo y viendo que puedo hacer con la magia.

Argos afirmo nuevamente mientras buscaba el saco y el libro pequeño, pero volteó la cabeza hacia Discord, como si tratase de preguntar algo.

- Llévatelo, te servirá de mucho.

Una vez dadas esas instrucciones, Argos se marchó con una carrera increíble.

- Escudo tortuga, ¿enserio?

- Si, esos tipos no tenían buena imaginación, pero en fin, no se imaginan mi sorpresa cuando trajo consigo el escudo.

- ¿En verdad existe?

- Duhhh siii, por que creer que von mentiría.

Luna empezaba a irritarse nuevamente, pero cambiando de tema observo al pequeño empezar a tomar el libro.

- Ese libro era muy concreto y práctico, con el aprendí muchas cosas. Admitió Luna, al ver como el pequeño comenzaba a prestar atención al primer capítulo del libro.

-Si, también yo. Prosiguió Celestia. Y tú, ¿Qué sacaste de bueno?

Discord tosió un poco a manera de aclararse la garganta, para después evitar sonrojarse al ver que el pequeño tiraba el escrito al piso de forma descuidada y con todos los ánimos del mundo.

-A ver, dice que para hacer el hechizo de levitación, debo mantenerme enfocado en el objetivo, vamos, vamos, levántate.

Pasaron varios minutos en los cuales la paciencia de Luna se vio mermada.

- Vamos, no es nada del otro mundo.

- La primera vez si lo fue. Le respondió Celestia, ella tampoco lo había logrado a la primera, a pesar de su talento.

Los intentos de Discord fallaban, simplemente no podría lograrlo, en un ataque de frustración arrojo la pequeña piedra que desde hace horas había tratado de levantar.

- ¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?

La paciencia del Draconequus se había acabado, pero no las ganas, debía haber una forma de lograrlo, pero ¿cuál?

Mientras se asomaba con cierta prisa a la entrada de la cueva, pensaba en una forma de hallar una solución.

Para su sorpresa, la respuesta estaba en sus narices, el pueblo que yacía a una distancia considerable de la cueva, podía ser la respuesta. Como en anteriores oportunidades, el pueblo lo llamaba, se sentía fuertemente atraído hasta él y sin darse cuenta empezaba a volar en dirección a este.

Ambas princesas recuperaron aquel ímpetu por ver el recuerdo.

La pared invisible avanzaba junto con ellas, Discord por otra parte, seguía a su yo del pasado, mientras este avanzaba como si estuviese hipnotizado.

Sin prestar atención, aquel deseo lo llevó por arte de magia al pueblo mismo, hecho que dejo asombradas a ambas princesas, pensaban que irían de forma lenta, pero ya estaban en el pueblo, por desgracia, era de día, los ponis lo verían.

Celestia, en total espasmo, observo junto con su hermana el pueblo, era mediodía, pero nadie estaba presente, no había ningún poni, los puestos estaban vacíos, las casas daban la misma impresión, era una imagen opuesta a la de Ponyville, no obstante, mantenía ciertas similitudes, como por ejemplo el lugar donde se encontraba edificado todo el pueblo.

Una repentina nube de humo y el sonido de varios bocinazos provocó tanto en las princesas como en el joven; sensaciones diferentes, en ellas curiosidad, en el miedo, así que decidió escapar, junto con sus pasos, el límite del recuerdo empujó a ambas hermanas a seguir al joven Draconequus.

En su desesperación por escapar, Discord olvidó que podía desaparecer y regresar a su cueva, entonces, buscando con la vista un lugar donde esconderse, encontró una edificación grande, con la puerta entreabierta, sin cuestionarse más, se dirigió a toda velocidad a dicha construcción.

La puerta opuso cierta resistencia, pero finalmente pudo ser abierta, una vez adentro, la mirada de Discord se maravilló con lo que había dentro de aquel edificio, estanterías completas, llenas de diferentes libros, habían tantos libros, como si estuviera bajo una posesión Discord se apresuró a buscar la sección de libros de magia, después de una búsqueda larga, los encontró, se encontraban en una repisa superior del fondo.

Por la ventana, la hermana mayor observaba el pueblo, se encontraba totalmente perpleja, solo habían ponis terrestres y estos se encontraban con una expresión de cansancio y sumamente sucios, polvorientos, transitaban al mismo tiempo, en diferentes direcciones.

Aún desorientadas, ambas princesas observaban aquel extraño pueblo, que definitivamente no era Ponyville, mientras tanto, el joven Draconequus daba un breve paseo por la biblioteca.

- Vaya, son más libros de los que pensé que podrían existir…

En las diferentes secciones existían títulos atractivos para sus curiosos ojos, desde historia de los ponis, hasta libros de física elemental, pero sin lugar a duda la que se encontraba bajo la clasificación de Magia atrajo toda su atención, existían libros de todos los tamaños colores y contenido, con cierta emoción tomó un libro de la repisa superior mientras se elevaba con un vuelo suave, en su emoción por ver el contenido de aquel escrito, no lo sostuvo con la fuerza necesaria y este, naturalmente, cayó al suelo provocando un sonido muy potente.

Con un ligero respingón, Celestia y Luna observaron el lugar en donde se originó el sonido, notando al mismo tiempo el movimiento de la puerta principal, que se hallaba a un costado suyo.

Si antes se habían quedado perplejas por el extraño pueblo, ahora estaban aturdidas, no podían creer quien se encontraba en la puerta.

- Por lo visto el conocimiento no solo es buscado por los ponis.

Discord se quedó petrificado, lo habían descubierto, tenía que escapar de aquel lugar.

* * *

><p>Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo cuando lo escribí; estoy saliendo de época de exámenes así que tengo más tiempo para pensar en la trama, así que ya saben, estén a la expectativa.<p>

Por cierto, gracias por sus comentarios, me ayudan a pensar mejor en la historia, bueno, hasta el próximo cap.


	9. El sueño, parte 3

Los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen y que… Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 9: El sueño, parte 3<p>

Si antes se habían quedado perplejas por el extraño pueblo, ahora estaban aturdidas, no podían creer quien se encontraba en la puerta.

- Por lo visto el conocimiento no solo es buscado por los ponis.

Discord se quedó petrificado, lo habían descubierto, tenía que escapar de aquel lugar.

El poni se acercó con pasos algo lentos, el sonido de sus cascos mantenía a Discord con cierta desesperación, ¿aquel tipo le haría daño?, esta vez no permitiría que siguieran atacándolo.

Debía escapar de allí, entonces en un lapso muy corto de tiempo, recordando que podía usar magia empezó a recordar la cueva y a desear estar en ese lugar, cuando vio finalmente que el sujeto no se acercaba más y se quedaba parado observando el libro que había hecho caer producto del miedo.

- Magia de los objetos materiales ¿eh?, jaja, no creo que estés listo aún para esto, si me lo permites, te sugeriría primero empezar por la magia para principiantes.

Ahora el pequeño empezaba a tener menos miedo, al mismo tiempo, su curiosidad le instaba a quedarse unos segundo más en aquel lugar.

- ¿Acaso es usted un mago?

- No, no lo soy, para ser mago se requiere estar en esas tontas academias de magia, yo soy más bien un unicornio al que le gusta la magia y vive por y con la magia.

Aún más perplejo el pequeño yo no sabía que decir, pero bueno, yo sé muy bien cómo me sentí en aquel instante; pero dejando de lado todo ello, Celestia comenzaba a inquietarse, pude ver lo mismo en su hermana, así que preparaba la respuesta a las preguntas que harían.

- Discord, cuando dijiste que lo conociste no imaginé que fuese de esta forma, no creo que estés diciendo la verdad.

- y por qué les mentiría Celestia, acaso no les prometí que les mostraría las cosas tal y como pasaron.

- Mientes. Interrumpió su hermana.

- Si realmente te conoció cómo no nos habló de ti jamás.

Entonces decidí devolverles sus cuernos, con un chasquido, otra caja apareció frente a ellas, para mi sorpresa decidieron no tomarla.

- Anda, responde.

- No sé qué esperan, solamente nos cruzamos en una librería, debió tener razones para no decirles nada acerca de mí.

Celestia simplemente no se lo podía creer, sus ojos y oídos seguían de cerca la conversación entre ambos entes recordados, sintiendo varias cosas a la vez y con la mente muy confusa, tocó la caja que flotaba delante de ella, entonces su cuerno se materializo en donde debía estar.

- Al fin, creo que el vínculo está a punto de finalizarse.

- Así parece, que pena que la función tenga que quedarse aquí.

- Estás loco, quiero ver que pasó.

Los síntomas de la maldita enfermedad ya llevaban más de dos horas, me estaba agotando, pero ver que Luna me pedía de forma tan acalorada seguir observando, me devolvió el ánimo.

- Si tanto quieres verlo.

Entonces un sofá gigante se apareció, Celestia y Luna se sentaron sin invitación alguna, y por supuesto me aparecí en medio, mi lugar favorito.

- Mi nombre es Star Swirl el barbado, cual es el tuyo eem… muchacho

- mi… mi nombre es… mi nombre es, me dicen Discord. Respondió el Draconequus con cierto temor en su voz, aunque estaba seguro de que aquel sujeto no le haría daño, saldría del lugar en cuanto le diera señales de hacerlo.

- Con que Discord, he oído nombres extraños, pero nada parecido a ese, no te ofendas, pero ¿qué es exactamente lo que eres?

Al no saberlo, Discord trató de inventar algo, pero no pudo.

- Eee, yo, soy un yo.

- Vaya respuesta más inteligente pequeño, aunque veo que tienes partes de todo tipo, un dragón, unos mamíferos, reptiles, aves, vaya que eres todo un caso.

Algo avergonzado e irritado el pequeño vio directamente a Star Swirl, quien con la magia de su cuerno hacia levitar el libro que había hecho caer, hasta dejarlo en el lugar donde originalmente lo había hallado el visitante de la biblioteca.

- Es muy extraño ver a alguien en este lugar, si estabas tratando de escapar de los ponis, le diste al clavo niño, dime ¿qué te trae por estos rumbos?

Procurando su seguridad Discord se vio obligado a mentir.

- Eee, me caí mientras volaba sobre este pueblo.

- Ah enserio, y ¿no te buscaron los guardias?

- Emm, no, no lo hicieron.

- Que sorpresa, ellos no suelen dejar que nada salgo o entre.

Para estas alturas, Discord ya se encontraba entre la espada y la pared, con el interrogatorio que Star Swirl le lanzaba lo cierto era que no sabía mentir. Así que bajando la cabeza comenzó a hablar…

- Estaba cerca de aquí cuando observe este lugar y aparecí en medio del pueblo…

- Fascinante, me parece que no buscabas este lugar en específico, pero por lo visto puedes hacer magia.

- Si, pero no sé cómo.

- Estás en el lugar adecuado, hay demasiados libros de magia.

- Y usted, puede enseñarme.

Con una mirada fría como el hielo y cierto tono de tristeza, el que había sido alguna vez maestro de Celestia y Luna fijó su mirada a un punto lejano en la ventana.

- No, no puedo enseñar magia.

Ambas hermanas se quedaron viendo el rostro de Star Swirl, aquel rostro que combinaba pena e indiferencia era desconocido, aquel unicornio no era Star Swirl.

- ¿Por qué no puede hacerlo? Preguntó finalmente Discord, interrumpiendo el silencio que se había apoderado del unicornio.

- Porque soy un tonto, es por eso.

Después de un suspiro corto, el gran mago inició una caminata hacia el fondo de aquella biblioteca.

- Puedes quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

La figura de aquel extraño poni desapareció junto con las sombras, Discord por su parte inició una búsqueda infructuosa para hallar el libro que le había recomendado.

¿Qué significaba todo ello? Star Swirl jamás había actuado de esa manera, en la experiencia de la princesa del sol no existía un solo momento en el que el ánimo y el buen humor de su maestro se vieran corrompidos.

No era posible, aquel sujeto no era Star Swirl, no podía ser, simplemente era un poni indiferente a la magia, como era eso posible, más cuando tenía un estudiante frente a él, porque Star Swirl solía dedicar horas instruyendo a diferentes estudiantes que no eran suyos, Celestia recordaba muy bien aquello.

- Discord, no puedo creer que él sea Star Swirl.

Un chasquido hizo detener el recuerdo y al mismo tiempo la imagen de Star Swirl se produjo enfrente de Discord.

- Yo creo que si es él, no ves el sombrero ridículo, la barba exageradamente grande y esa expresión de risa.

- Solo que, no tiene esa expresión.

El Draconequus se posicionó detrás de la imagen para señalar con ambas patas cada detalle distintivo del que alguna vez fue el mejor mago entre los ponis.

- El sombrero ridículo, la toga o lo que sea, la barba y por su puesto su expresión de niño, para mí que es Star Swirl qué opinas tú Luna.

- Si lo pones así, es él, pero no lo conocimos de esa forma.

- Un público exigente, a ver, qué les parece así.

Inmediatamente la imagen de Star Swirl cambió, ahora tenía zapatos de payaso, una nariz roja gigante obviamente de payaso, el sombrero aún más ridículo y unos ojos saltones, después se dedicó a dibujar una sonrisa con lápiz labial.

- Basta Discord, está bien, él es Star Swirl; pero deja de burlarte.

Al oír esas palabras, trató de limpiar todo el maquillaje con su codo, pero en lugar de limpiar, como si de maquillaje se tratase, toda la imagen del rostro se difuminó.

- Ups, jeje, mejor sigamos con el recuerdo.

Un chasquido hizo desaparecer la imagen del mago y reanudar el recuerdo.

Varias horas habían pasado desde que el Draconequus trataba de hacer un hechizo de levitación; sin embargo, no lo podía lograr, no tenía un buen dominio de la magia y ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a canalizar la energía para que la magia funcione.

El barbado veía con cierta gracia los intentos de aquel individuo, ciertamente no tenía talento o era un novato sin idea de lo que hacía, sin embargo veía tanto de él en aquel insólito ser, al que pronto empezó a ponerle más atención.

Totalmente agotado de tantos intentos, el joven Draconequus recordó de repente que Argos lo buscaría incansablemente si no lo hallaba en la cueva, seguramente ya se encontraba de regreso y con las manos vacías, así que decidió irse de aquella biblioteca.

Star Swirl creía al muchacho sin talento alguno, pero, después de que este gritó.

- Me voy Star Swirl, regreso mañana.

Por supuesto, tendría que ver si tenía algún avance, así que su respuesta fue.

- Esta bien, nos vemos…

Desde una ranura de la puerta observaba si el pequeño se iría con un hechizo de teletransportación, aunque para su nivel y para la poca aptitud que poseía, era esperar demasiado, o al menos eso creía el gran mago.

De repente con un destello leve de luz, el Draconequus desapareció del lugar, sorprendiendo al mago si no podía realizar un simple hechizo de levitación, cómo era capaz de hacer uno de teletransportación. Ciertamente aquel muchacho era una rareza, la expresión que hacía era de total extrañez, su experiencia no poseía conocimiento alguno sobre este tipo de excepciones en la magia.

Tanto las princesas como ambos Draconequus regresaron en un parpadeo a la cueva donde el Draconequus menor mantenía residencia.

Aún no podía creer lo que había pasado, Star Swirl, uno de los magos más grandes de toda la historia de los ponis estaba más cerca de lo que había imaginado y aunque parecía poco probable, tenía la esperanza de que le enseñaría, de una u otra forma a usar la magia; entonces sería capaz de tener amigos si, ya no estaría solo.

Requeriría mucho esfuerzo, eso era seguro; pero finalmente hallaba una forma para hacer cosas grandes, cosas buenas, finalmente hallaba un medio por el cual sería querido por los demás.

Mientras estos y más pensamientos cruzaban por la mente del joven y cansado Discord, una sombra se asomaba por la entrada de la cueva, juntamente con los últimos rayos de sol, era Argos; traía consigo lo que parecía ser un caparazón de tortuga aplastado y con forma de escudo, a pesar de ser poco probable, había hallado el escudo tortuga.

- Vaya…

Argos extendió su mano, junto con el escudo, pasándolo a su resguardado. Cuando este lo sostuvo, apreció hasta el último detalle de dicho artefacto.

- Es mucho más raro que en el libro, no sé cómo lo conseguiste, pero valió la pena, espero que te sirva de mucho.

Acto seguido, el Draconequus devolvió el escudo a su guardián, teniendo en mente que era propiedad de Argos, pues él lo había hallado.

Un gran bostezo por parte del Draconequus comunicó el cansancio de este y la necesidad de un buen descanso. Mientras este se acurrucaba no pudo evitar darle un trato distinto a su guardián.

- Buenas noches Argos, que descanses.

Argos sin el menor caso al enunciado del joven se posiciono en su puesto de guardia, en la entrada de la cueva; transformándose en un peluche nuevamente para resguardar al Draconequus durante la noche.

Las imágenes empezaban a acelerarse de forma progresiva, entretanto, ambas princesas se preguntaban por qué Discord no interrumpió las imágenes o trató de hacer uno de sus chistes tan inoportunos.

La princesa del día giró lentamente su cabeza, hallando al Draconequus rendido sobre el sillón que había hecho aparecer momentos atrás, no pudo evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa; por lo visto hasta el "señor del caos" necesitaba descansar.

Cuando Luna volteó a ver, observó el estado del Draconequus, ¿cómo era posible que pudiera dormir en su sueño? Pero de todas formas, se encontraba tan apacible que ambas hermanas se miraron, asintiendo con la cabeza, informándose el deseo de no despertarlo.

De forma independiente al dueño de los recuerdos, el subconsciente de Discord continuaba recordando lo que pasó el día después, mientras el consciente del mismo se rendía, producto del cansancio.

La noche se alejaba lentamente y junto con los primeros rayos de sol que iluminaban la cueva, el joven Draconequus al igual que su guardián empezaban a mostrar signos de actividad.

Aquella mañana tenía algo especial, algo muy diferente a cualquiera de las anteriores en la corta vida del joven, debido a que por fin había encontrado una forma de cumplir sus sueños más grandes: dominar la magia y con ello poder brindar una gran ayuda a los demás, para así, poder tener lo que su corazón anhelaba de forma tan desesperada; amigos, que no lo viera como un monstruo sino más bien como alguien bueno. Las esperanzas del pequeño recaían en ello.

Seguramente Star Swirl no se encontraba despierto, así que debía esperar un par de horas para regresar a su biblioteca, ya había comprobado que la magia era muy complicada como para hacerlo todo por su cuenta, sin embargo una idea se le cruzó por la mente, en su memoria se mantenían frescos los pasajes del libro de principiantes que tenía escrito, así que por qué no empezar ahora.

- Levitación; hechizo de nivel inicial que requiere de una concentración que depende de la práctica y habilidad del que la realiza. Haber, sé que lo puedo lograr.

Discord empezaba a recordar letra por letra cada palabra y la repetía al mismo tiempo.

- Suficiente con las formalidades, el truco está en mantenerse concentrado y pensando en el objeto que quieres hacer levitar – te sugiero que sea uno con peso liviano – el poder de la magia viene de la concentración, en otras palabras, de la relación que tu mente tiene con los objetos que están fuera de ella.

- Es un proceso muy complejo de explicar, pero básicamente la magia es una forma de manipulación de tu entorno, por lo cual, los hechizos se realizan en dos planos, el de la mente y el físico.

- Resumiendo todo eso, debes concentrarte al imaginar que el objeto que quieres hacer levitar, al mismo tiempo debes enfocar toda tu concentración en el objeto, mantener la mirada en dicho objeto ayudará a que te concentres, pero después deberás hacerlo sin ver el objeto.

Discord permanecía sentado en el piso de la cueva recordando todo aquello, mientras Argos mantenía su guardia con el pequeño libro de artefactos mágicos en su mano.

Con la vista fija en su viejo libro de Star Swirl, Discord notaba como el libro comenzaba a moverse de un lado hacia otro milímetro a milímetro.

- Vamos, vamos, sé que lo puedo lograr.

De forma cómica, el Draconequus comenzaba a mover las manos, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por las princesas.

- Me recuerda a cierta hermana menor… agregó de repente Celestia.

Luna también recordaba esas primeras lecciones, cuando su poca paciencia le jugaba malas pasadas.

- Hechizo de levitación, el más simple y el más complicado.

- Para los que no son pacientes lo es, pero si te calmas y mantienes tu concentración…

Celestia interrumpió su lección, otra vez olvidaba que el muchacho era un recuerdo y al mismo tiempo olvidaba que era Discord.

- Vamos, vamos, vamos, anda, levita, levita. Empezaba a desesperarse, su concentración comenzaba a verse mermada por la pérdida de paciencia

En un intento por recuperar la concentración, el joven Discord inició movimientos cada vez más desesperados; acción que recordó a ambas princesas los primeros momentos en los que, al igual que el Draconequus, daban los primeros y complicados pasos en la magia.

Discord sin embargo, no lograba tener un gran avance, hasta que sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía, chasqueó los dedos para concentrarse, entonces por un breve instante, toda su concentración se centró en el sonido del chasquido, identificando a este con todo el proceso mágico que realizaba. Cuando realizo este simple proceso de indentificación, los objetos a su alrededor comenzaron a levitar, no solamente el libro, sino su cama, piedras, los restos de la fogata, incluso Argos comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

- No puedo creerlo lo logré. Grito con emoción.

La alegría que todo ello le provocaba, le hacía dar saltos por toda la cueva un giro en el aire y finalmente se calmó al observar que los objetos y Argos eran solo el principio, en las afueras también pasaba algo similar, piedras de pequeño y gran tamaño por toda la montaña se elevaban en el aire, en un pensamiento veloz como el rayo, Discord se dio cuenta de que debía parar todo aquello, de lo contrario se darían cuenta de su ubicación.

Imitando las acciones que realizó para hacer un lio tan grande, se concentró y con un chasquido los objetos regresaron a la normalidad, salvo por varias rocas fuera de la montaña que rodaron cuesta debajo de forma estrepitosa. Discord miró con cierta expresión de incredulidad todo aquello, ¿por qué no lo pensó bien?

Después de varios minutos, cuando la polvareda producida por las rocas se difuminó, Discord se encontraba en la entrada de la cueva con Argos, sosteniendo el pequeño libro.

- Argos, hoy me quedaré fuera por unas horas.

El coloso puso toda su atención, levantándose para acompañar al Draconequus en lo que sea que este fuera a hacer.

- Tranquilo, estaré bien, iré a una biblioteca, pero si no te agrada la idea, puedes buscar este objeto.

La atención de Argos se desvió hacia la ilustración del libro que Discord tenía en las manos.

- Se llama pluma de roc, de hecho son dos, una para cada uno, y lo que hacen es transportar a quien sostenga una de las plumas hacia el lugar donde se encuentra la otra.

Argos entendió al instante lo que Discord trataba de explicarle.

- Así si me meto en un problema puedo regresar a donde estés tú o viceversa.

El guardián del joven asintió con la cabeza, buscando el escudo tortuga y su saco, la búsqueda de dichos objetos implicaba que estaban resguardados de alguna manera.

- Las plumas de roc se encuentran en dos puntos distintos de Equestria, la primera en los desiertos de oeste y la segunda en la costa este.

Argos tomó el mapa en una mano, sería fácil, llegar al desierto y desde allí transportarse a la costa para finalmente regresar a la cueva, a pesar que le llevaría casi todo el día realizar dicha tarea, debido a su incapacidad para cansarse, asintió tomando los pocos objetos a su disposición empezó una carrera en dirección al oeste.

A medida que Argos se alejaba a toda velocidad, Discord con una sonrisa devoraba las pocas manzanas que quedaban, estaba muy ansioso por regresar a aquella biblioteca, después de lo que pasó hace poco tiempo, estaba convencido de que tenía un gran futuro con la magia y siendo sincero consigo, estaba realmente feliz por eso.

Cada bocado, cada sensación, cada color, empezaba a ver cierta belleza en todo lo que le rodeaba desde la manzana silvestre que comía, hasta la roca más insignificante de la cueva.

Celestia no pudo reconocer aquella mirada en el Draconequus, pues jamás la había visto y dudaba cada vez más de que aquel joven Draconequus que en dos pies ya la alcanzaba en estatura fuese el mismo que el actual.

- amiñana tammmmm. Una leve murmuración por parte del dormido Discord la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- Bien, creo que es tiempo de visitar a Star Swirl.

En un parpadeo las princesas se encontraban nuevamente en la biblioteca de Star Swirl, Luna no pudo evitar avanzar hasta la ventana, pero a diferencia de antes no podía ver más allá del límite que establecía el marco de la ventana, si trataba de asomarse a un costado, solamente veía un vacío en color blanco y negro.

- ¿Así que decidiste volver?

Los tres visitantes de la biblioteca vieron al mago con una mirada de reto, dirigida al Draconequus, sin perder contacto con este, el Draconequus en cambio, se sentía con un instinto de auto preservación.

- ¿Acaso piensas que la magia es un estudio que se realiza en unos cuantos días?

Discord en aún confundido por las preguntas trató de defenderse de la mejor forma posible.

- No, no lo creo, usted parece aún estudiarla.

El gran mago, ofendido con la respuesta del joven que extrañamente era cierta, se calmó, no era el primer candidato a estudiante que pensaba ser el centro del mundo y no sería el primero que lograba irse por esa causa.

- No se ofenda, pero todos los unicornios hacen magia hasta que mueren, es como si la magia.

- Fuese parte de su vida… También pienso eso, y no solo eso Discord, también es una forma de comunicación con el mundo exterior.

Maravillado por las palabras del mago, el Draconequus se paralizó, observando cada movimiento que este realizaba.

- Y ciertamente, ningún estudiante mío debe dejar de pensar en esto.

- Y qué hay del bien, acaso no debemos procurar el bienestar de nuestros ammm… amigos.

Star Swirl, maravillado por las conclusiones del joven que tenía delante prosiguió con la plática.

- Eso díselo a los de la academia.

Entonces una carcajada por las palabras que el mismo había pronunciado, ciertamente aquel joven entendía la magia de una forma menos ególatra, no buscaba poder, no buscaba que le tuvieran miedo, sino buscaba el bien de todos; y eso era lo que caracterizaba – en el criterio de Star Swirl – a un buen mago o hechicero. A cuántos estudiantes no había dejado ir por ese simple hecho y es que si no están dispuestos a tratar de hacer bien por los demás, como podría su magia mostrar todo su potencial, cómo no se podría corromper junto con ellos, provocando su sufrimiento y destrucción.

Celestia dio un suspiro con una carga emocional tan fuerte que Luna logró sentirlo.

- ¿Qué pasó hermana?

Cierto retroceso en el pasado en la mente de Celestia se definió en unas pocas palabras.

- Sunset Shimmer…

Luna entendió lo que Celestia trataba de decirle, no sabía mucho de aquella unicornio, pero si sabía que marcó una extraña y nueva definición para Celestia de lo que debía ser una princesa o una estudiante de magia, esto a la vez, fue anteriormente transmitido por Star Swirl, pero Celestia no pudo distinguir, o al menos eso parecía.

- Ella está bien hermana, no veo por qué no pueda regresar algún día, ya lo verás, sé que ella cambio.

Con una sonrisa, Celestia confirmo su calma. Otro error que debía combatir sola y al igual que muchos otros, debía mantener en secreto.

Discord mantenía la vista fija en el mago frente a él, hasta que de pronto, este convencido de las capacidades del muchacho frente parado frente a él y pese a su aparente talento, decidió darle una oportunidad.

- Ningún estudiante mío debe alejarse de estas ideas y por supuesto no debe fallar en el hechizo de levitación.

Discord con una sonrisa y los ojos abiertos de par en par, producto de las palabras del barbado, se sintió feliz, pues había entendido las indirectas.

- Con que un hechizo de levitación ¿eh?

- Tómate tu tiempo, después de todo solo eres un principiante, muchos no logran realizarlo en días y hasta semanas.

- y que lo digas. Inquirió repentinamente la voz de Luna, al recordar el tiempo y los arranques de ira que le llevó dar esos primeros y difíciles pasos.

Un examen sencillo, que también tuvieron que cruzar las hermanas reales, examen que era recordado de forma distinta por los resultados que ambas obtuvieron.

Star Swirl mantenía una expectativa baja con respecto al muchacho frente a él, quizá tenía talento, pero no por ello sería el mejor, pues su concepto de mago estaba constituido por más que el manejo de la magia, hasta ahora, Discord había probado tener el corazón de un mago solamente faltaba que tuviera un poco de paciencia para aprobar el difícil examen del barbado.

Discord mantenía la mirada fija en un libro en la estantería, sería simple, hacer levitar el objeto hasta él para sostenerlo con su zarpa, al no poder lograrlo, empezó a calmarse en lugar de desesperarse, recordando cómo lo hizo en la cueva imitó aquel efectivo truco que había descubierto, un chasquido fue todo lo que necesitó para poner no solamente el libro deseado en el aire, sino los estantes, las mesas, las bancas y varios objetos; desde los más pequeños hasta los más grandes.

El mago no daba crédito a lo que observaba, en un día el muchacho había logrado lo que los mejores magos lograban en años de práctica, entonces diferentes sensaciones se produjeron dentro suyo, ambas princesas lograron observar los gestos y los movimientos que su maestro efectuaba al ver tal nivel de destreza, quedando anonadadas una vez más.

De inmediato, el mago cambió su expresión cuando el muchacho volteó a verlo, existía cierto secreto en sus ojos, ambas princesas pudieron notarlo, en cambio el joven Discord en su emoción no apreció ese simple hecho.

- Entonces… ¿puedo llamarlo maestro?

Star Swirl se inmutó con la pregunta de Discord, indudablemente había aprobado su examen, pero su indecisión lo tenía contra la espada y la pared.

- Discord, no puedo negar que pasaste la prueba, sin embargo, mis estudiantes deben estar dispuestos a trabajar sin descanso, a forjarse a través de la disciplina y el fracaso.

- ¿Fracaso?

- Si, fracaso, que seas talentoso no quiere decir que lograras vencer siempre o que todo el tiempo tengas las respuestas…

- Quiere decir que aún si me esfuerzo en leer y aprender todos esos libros, al final no podré hacer nada.

- Si y no, la magia no tiene la solución a todos tus problemas, debes saber que algunas cosas simplemente ocurren y que no lo controlas todo.

- …Pero puede ayudar en muchas ocasiones con a controlar las cosas ¿verdad?

- Si, pero ello no evita que fracases en tu intento, por lo cual debes tener en cuenta que la magia es poderosa y al mismo tiempo, que es una parte de ti que no debes dejar de usarla para el bien del resto y el tuyo. Y al mismo tiempo que las cosas no siempre saldrán como tú quieres, pero no por ello debes rendirte, esa es realidad tras aceptar el fracaso.

Discord quedó desilusionado una vez más; pero en esta ocasión el dolor era demasiado grande, pues no era físico, era un dolor que se internaba en lo más profundo de su ser, en cierta forma debía aceptar que todos sus planes podrían terminar en un rotundo fracaso, pero aun así, como le dijo Star Swirl, no se rendiría.

- Comprendo maestro.

- Y después de eso, ¿aun quieres estudiar magia?

- Si, no me rendiré.

El barbado se mantuvo complacido con la respuesta de Discord, evidentemente, era material para ser uno de sus alumnos más brillantes, por lo cual, solamente faltaba una pregunta para finalizar el trato.

- ¿cuándo quieres iniciar?

- De inmediato.

Celestia observaba la ilusión en los ojos del pequeño y en los saltitos que daba de vez en cuando, lo cual le recordaba a Twilight cuando era pequeña y había aprobado el examen de admisión para la escuela de unicornios superdotados.

- Bien, prepárate muchacho, pues el estudio de la magia es muy pesado, en especial con los libros de los estirados de la academia.

Discord movió ligeramente la cabeza, al ver como maestro hacia levitar una variedad incalculable de libros a su alrededor, las páginas empezaban a pasar en cada uno y Star Swirl los leía uno por uno con una rapidez tan grande que parecería que los leía todos de una sola vez.

- Empezarás con Black y después deberás practicar lo hechizos de Heart y no olvidemos las estructuras básicas de la magia planteadas por Lancer.

Una risita se escuchó por parte del muchacho, la cual distrajo al barbado.

- ¿Por qué te ríes?

- Lo siento maestro, es que sus nombres son muy graciosos.

- ¿En qué sentido?

- Tratan de parecer serios, jajaja.

Extraña forma de ver las cosas, pero era verdad, los sujetos publicaban sus libros con seudónimos que inspiren cierta confianza y respeto.

- Si, lo hacían desde que se dieron cuenta de su aspecto ridículo… no pudieron inventar algo tan original como yo.

Una carcajada más grande se hizo presente, Discord se sentía muy apenado, pero le daba risa, pues la ropa que llevaba su maestro era original, tan original que ingresaba en la comedia.

- Más respeto a tu maestro muchacho…

- Lo siento, es que su sombrero es muy gracioso.

La risa de Discord cesó, al retumbar la puerta con golpes secos y fuertes.

- Star Swirl, abra.

De inmediato Star Swirl empujó al joven Draconequus a un rincón y con sumo cuidado de no levantar la voz le comunicó a su nuevo alumno.

- Debes irte Discord, no todos los ponis tratan de comprender a otras criaturas, es mejor que no estés aquí.

- Esta bien, me voy, pero mañana continuamos con lo de hoy ¿cierto?

- Si, pero ahora vete de aquí.

Las puertas eran golpeadas con más fuerza que antes, la poca paciencia de aquel corcel era clara y el barbado sabía muy bien que no era nada agradable hacer enojar a los soldados traídos de Cloudsdale.

- Nos vemos mañana Discord.

- Hasta mañana.

Cuando el mago se encaminó a la puerta la curiosidad del pequeño se hizo tan grande que no pudo soportar y encontrando un rincón obscuro en un vacío de la repisa superior de un estante grande con tomos enormes sobre magia avanzada, decidió meterse dentro para ver la razón por la cual su maestro se encontraba tan agitado.

Tomando unos leves segundos para entrar en personaje, el barbado abrió la puerta; de inmediato, empujando la puerta, un pegaso color plomo y con la melena roja ingresó dentro de la biblioteca, pero no estaba solo, otros tres pegasos de color blanco lo siguieron y por último un unicornio de pelaje cian.

- Estamos buscando a una criatura que nos fue reportada hace unas horas.

- Una criatura ¿por qué vendría a una biblioteca?

El pegaso descendió al piso de madera para tomar al mago con sus cascos y ponerlo contra la pared.

- Escúchame bien unicornio, sabemos de tu fascinación por esos monstruos, así que es mejor que nos digas lo que sabes o si no.

- Él es Star Swirl…

- Cállate novato, toda su raza es igual, siempre manteniéndose sobre los demás.

- Mi nombre es…

- No importa cuál es tu nombre novato, no mereces estar al lado de una especie tan fuerte como los pegasos, todo lo que sabes hacer es con magia.

Cansado de aquellas palabras, el barbado retiro con calma los cascos de aquel pegaso.

- Te aseguro que no sé nada de ninguna criatura, en esta biblioteca no hay ni un fantasma.

- Y no los culpo, con semejante cantidad de libros estúpidos, ¿Quién se interesaría por un lugar tan aburrido?

- Por lo visto nadie.

No te pases de listo…

Una patada con ambas patas por parte del soldado dejó a Star Swirl en el piso casi inconsciente, casi…

Desde donde se encontraba su alumno pudo observar todo lo ocurrido, por poco sale de su puesto, pero el zumbido generado por el veloz pasar de uno de los soldados que revisaba el lugar lo detuvo, era mejor no darles más razones para agredir a su maestro.

Al terminar tan innecesaria muestra de fuerza, aquella patrulla de soldados salió de la biblioteca… todos menos el unicornio

- Lo siento, pero sé que pronto nos libraremos de estos plebeyos, el rey está moviendo las últimas fichas para eso.

Con aquellas palabras el unicornio se alejó, corriendo detrás de su patrulla nocturna.

El dolor pasaba lentamente mientras Star Swirl se reincorporaba, Discord decidió en aquel instante regresar a su cueva, varios pensamientos invadían su mente, no sabía muy bien que era aquello que sentía; pero mientras se retiraba, más intenso se hacía aquel sentimiento.

Luna y Celestia contemplaban aquella escena, no lograban entender la causa por la cual aquel pegaso trató de aquella forma a su maestro. Mientras aparecían en la cueva del joven Discord, notaban que ya era de noche, el día había pasado de forma tan rápida que apenas se había dado cuenta. Argos se encontraba con la fogata y con un objeto en cada mano… Había descubierto las plumas de roc. Pero antes de poder ver cómo eran, Discord se despertó con cierto malhumor.

- Bueno princesas, eso es todo por hoy. La voz de Discord se hizo presente, mientras las imágenes se disolvían de la misma forma que una pintura con agua ras.

- Hey Discord, quiero saber un poco más… Los intentos de Celestia por pedir unos segundos más fueron inútiles, Discord con una pijama a rayas y sosteniendo en su garra a su cabrita de peluche empujo de forma cómica a ambas princesas hacia un agujero recién formado de las imágenes que se habían disuelto.

El agujero absorbió al instante a ambas princesas, que sometidas en una gran obscuridad, gritaban en una caída que no parecía tener fin, Discord movía su zarpa en señal de despedida mientras volvía a quedarse dormido y con la sonrisa propia de él.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por cierto, son muy hábiles para adelantarse a los hechos gracias por sus reviews, en especial a la décima por ser la décima y bueno, gracias en general por leer mi fic y más por dejar sus comentarios, críticas, etc, son bien recividas y apreciadas.<p>

Hasta el próximo capítulo…


	10. Preparativos para dos fiestas

Antes de leer el capítulo 10 – no puedo creer haber llegado a escribir tanto, honestamente pensé que llegaría hasta el 8 pero ya que – me gustaría revelar un detalle personal, y es que Discord es mi personaje favorito porque al igual que todos los personajes posee un pensamiento y a través de sus apariciones, frases pude develar su pensamiento, pude comprender el caos desde su punto de vista.

Ahora bien, en todo el fic desarrollé y desarrollaré sus pensamientos según mi interpretación realizada en el tiempo libre que tengo al subirme al transporte público y viajar en él, jeje me sirve para el ocio y no para estar en los típicos vicios… Espero que les guste el cap.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10: Preparativos para dos fiestas<p>

Viernes…

6:00 am….

Celestia se levantó de repente, se encontraba con una agitación increíble, respiraba de forma rápida y su corazón tenía contracciones aceleradas que fueron bajando poco a poco, Luna de la misma forma, a su lado, se encontraba igual. Mientras ambas se miraban, recordaban todo lo acontecido en los sueños.

- No puedo creerlo… fue lo que la hermana mayor mencionó…

- ¿Así son todas tus visitas a los sueños?

- No, por lo general yo tengo el control, esta vez Discord nos introdujo en su consciencia y no fue un simple sueño.

- Eso pensé…

Debido a que las actividades de ambas se realizaban en distintos horarios, Celestia debía levantarse temprano, mientras que Luna se quedaba en las noches; pero en esta oportunidad, quería quedarse a ver los diferentes preparativos para las fiestas antes de la noche de los corazones cálidos.

- Mejor alístate rápido hermana, no quiero perderme ni un solo detalle.

- ¿Me estás diciendo lenta?

- Aaammm ¿no?

Con cierta complicidad ambas se miraron mientras se ponían sus coronas, sus hermosas y delicadas herraduras y por supuesto, sus distintivos yugos. Era un día muy particular, de hecho de los pocos días libres que ambas princesas podían tener; pues les habían dejado el mando de las diferentes actividades a los ponis de cada ciudad, pueblo, región, etc. e incluso en Canterlot los habitantes organizaban las festividades, el teatro y las actividades en honor a la fundación de Equestria.

- ¿Qué te parecería ir primero a Ponyville y visitar a la princesa Twilight? Después de todo faltan unos días para la noche de los corazones cálidos.

- Me parece bien, he oído que los pasteles de los Apple son legendarios.

- Bien, apuesto que te gustarán.

Debido a que el clima tanto en Canterlot y los lugares aledaños tenían una temporada de nevadas y frio, debían preveer un buen abrigo, por lo cual Celestia se decidió por usar el mismo abrigo que había usado en la fogata, uno sencillo, con un ligero tono de violeta y los bordes afelpados, esos que parecen pelos, de color blanco, el color contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos.

En cuanto a Luna eligió un conjunto de abrigo con un tono plomizo y una bufanda de color Azul marino.

Ni bien salieron encontraron a varios guardias cubriendo las distintas zonas de seguridad de forma mixta, incluso los que salían junto con ellas como escoltas, se encontraban hablando.

- Entonces le dije… Al notar la presencia de ambas princesas, Big Shield se calló, dejando lugar a uno de los guardias de Luna, de quien aún no podía memorizar su nombre pero era muy amigable.

- Buenos días princesas, piensan ir a algún lado.

Las carrosas se encontraban preparadas para cualquier salida por parte de ambas y lo interesante era que ambos equipos de guardias se unieron de tal forma que parecían una sola partida.

- Por lo visto les sirvió aquella charla ¿no es así?

- Si princesa, nos fue muy útil.

- Me alegro, creen ser capaces de llevarnos a Ponyville.

- ¡Sí! Gritaron al unísono los diversos guardias.

**** Mientras tanto en Ponyville ****

Me desperté con cierto cansancio, pero lo que realmente me despertó fue aquel dolor, extrañamente me empieza tener cada vez más preocupado, sin embargo me siento bien, la nieve empieza a caer de forma lenta y agradable, bueno, a mi gusto debería ser de otra forma; pero no tengo tantas ganas como para divertirme, me reservo para cuando me encuentre en el pueblo.

- Te dije que la nieve no se quita de esa forma, tienes que sostener la pala de esta forma. Ella debía ser Applebloom

- Aggh déjame hacerlo a mi modo Applebloom. Definitivamente ese tono rebelde era de Scootaloo.

- Saben, no veo las cutie marks de barredoras de nieve. Una voz demasiado dulce, seguramente ella era Sweetie Belle.

Mientras continuaba con mi caminata, una cantidad inmensa de nieve me llegó a la cara, cuando la quite con un chasquido, estaban enfrente de mí las pequeñas hermanas de las amigas de Fluttershy.

- Lo sentimos Discord, pero nos esforzamos…

- Por sus cutie marks, ya lo sé, esta vez que trataron.

Mientras hacía una pose con la boca abierta y llena de nieve les hablaba, aunque creo que no lograron entender mi dialecto.

- Cutie mark crusaders devoradoras de nieve.

- ¡no!

Cambiando de imagen me puse unos guantes de cuero un cincel y un pequeño martillo.

- Cutie mark crusaders escultoras de hielo.

- ¡no!

- Bueno no tengo más ideas.

- Cutie mark crusaders barredoras de nieve.

Mientras levantaba del piso a las tres potrillas, haciéndolas levitar en el aire y poniéndolas ligeramente de costado, vi con una lupa si lo consiguieron.

- Nop, nada por aquí, tampoco aquí y por supuesto, aquí nada de nada.

Mientras las rechazaba, las dejaba caer en la nieve.

- Basta Discord, no tuvimos éxito, pero aún tenemos que preparar el pueblo para la noche, habrá una fiesta con fuegos artificiales, sidra ponche y más.

- Sí, y después iremos a la noche de los corazones cálidos en Canterlot.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de mi cabeza, involuntariamente, deseaba estar en esa festividad y no sabía por qué, pero presentía que Celestia y su hermana estarían presentes.

- ¿Irás a la fiesta? Preguntó la pequeña unicornio.

- Quizás Sweetie, pero primero debo encargarme de este listado.

Un pergamino gigante apareció en mi zarpa y mientras este se desenrollaba sobre ellas me ponía unos lentes gruesos y grandes para revisar mis actividades del día.

- Mmmm… haber que tenemos aquí, desayuno d caos de 8:30 a 11:00 confabulaciones de 11:15 a 2:00 derrocar a Celestia de 2:30 a 6:00…

- ¡Discord! Gritaron al unísono. Había olvidado que no les gusta esa broma.

- La verdad es que puedo hacer un poco de tiempo para la noche pero no les prometo nada pequeñas.

- Por cierto, ¿A dónde vas? Inquirió la pequeña del moño.

- A Ponyville, aquí dice que debo ayudar a decorar la plaza, no será muy difícil.

- Nos vemos en la noche. Scootaloo fue la primera en despedirse.

- Nos vemos pequeñas.

Mi trato hacia esas potrillas había cambiado mucho en los últimos meses, a veces me preguntaba si se consideraban mis amigas; pero supongo que si lo soy, después de todo, no podrían haberme hecho miembro de su club si no fuera así.

Mis pasos se hacían más rápidos, hasta que inicie un vuelo para más tarde transportarme a la casa de Fluttershy, algo me tiene muy preocupado y sé exactamente lo que es: Celestia; no quería que toparme con ella, menos con Luna, era mejor si me apresuraba a completar esas dichosas tareas que me habían dado. Ya me encontraba en la casa de mi amiga, pero no había nada, nada en absoluto, ni siquiera un movimiento.

- Debe estar en el pueblo.

Entonces con un chasquido me transportó a la plaza misma, los pocos ponis que se encontraban paseando por el lugar hasta sus respectivos puestos me miraron extrañados, incluso la maestra de mis pequeñas amigas.

- Hey Cheerilee, ¿No sabes dónde está Fluttershy?

- La vi dirigirse hace rato al castillo de la princesa Twilight…

- Gracias.

Otro chasquido me mandó a la entrada del castillo de Twilight, sin embargo, necesitaba divertirme, así que de inmediato chasquee los dedos, haciendo caer nieve de varios colores, que distrajeron a los guardias.

Una escabullida por las paredes me mantuvo bajo un buen ejercicio mientras me encaminaba cual jeco por las paredes hasta llegar al balcón que tenía en el lado oeste, sacudiendo el polvo que tenía en el pelaje por haber ingresado de esa manera. Pasé por la entrada hasta ver un corredor al interior del castillo, donde se encontraba el salón sonde estaban reunidas las princesas y las amigas de Twilight y ahí estaba, la tímida y amable Fluttershy sentada a un costado.

Mis presentimientos sobre la presencia de las hermanas reales se hicieron realidad, incuso estaba Cadance, me acerqué con cierta lentitud, pensando que decir. Pero noté un casco detrás de mí y al mismo tiempo una gran cantidad de guaridas, de hecho cuando me di la vuelta noté que había un guardia de cada princesa, uno de cristal que obviamente era de Cadance, otro de pelaje obscuro con unas alas y crin estilizadas, sin olvidar sus distintivos ojos que supongo era de Luna, otro de pelaje blanco que fácilmente era de Celestia y finalmente un guardia sin muchos rasgos particulares, este era el que me había puesto el casco encima, seguramente era de Twilight.

- ¡Quieto! Ordenó con un tono claro de autoridad en su voz.

Ciertamente esa era una gran entrada, mucho antes de que el grupo voltease a ver, una nube de polvo me envolvió junto con los guardias…

*** Cinco minutos antes ***

El grupo de aquella reunión, integrado por las princesas, las amigas de Twilight y un dragón, se encontraba en una charla amena. Las princesas Luna y Celestia habían llegado de improvisto, fueron muy oportunas, pues Cadance ya había llegado para pasar el día con su cuñada y sus amigas.

- Entonces Shining Armor empezó a tambalearse de un lado a otro mientras trataba de quitarse esa cubeta de agua de su pata.

- ¿Y lo ayudaste?

- No, me dijo que podría hacerlo solo.

De pronto una voz muy conocida se hizo presente en el salón.

- Buenos días princesa Twilight.

La mirada de todas las presentes, así como su atención se centró en ambas princesas que ingresaban en la estancia.

- Princesa Celestia. Twilight se levantó de inmediato para saludar a su maestra y amiga.

Una reverencia por parte de las amigas de la menor de todas las princesas presentes fue el saludo que estas le dieron a las recién llegadas.

- Princesas, por favor tomen asiento.

- Gracias Twilight, pero no hace falta tantas formalidades, después de todo, sigues siendo mi alumna.

- Perdón, es que aprender todos esos códigos de conducta me tiene algo confundida.

- No tienes por qué disculparte, veo que estabas reuniéndote con tus amigas.

- ¿Están listos los preparativos para la noche?

- Todavía no Luna, es muy temprano y son pocos los ponis que se despiertan a esa hora en estos días.

Mientras ambas hermanas tomaban asiento, observaban una tetera y cubos de azúcar, así como panecillos de noseque en la mesa, sin duda sabían sabrosos y estaban frescos.

- ¿Y cómo te va en tu reino Twilight?

- Es un poco agitado, pero creo que lo estoy haciendo bien.

- Y que lo digas… comentó Applejack.

- Si, es verdad, Ponyville ha estado mejorando desde que tú llegaste. Continuó Rimbow Dash.

- Me encanta escuchar eso Twilight, supongo que no tienes tiempo para darnos un recorrido a Luna y a mí por el pueblo, es que ella no ha visto fiestas como esta en mucho tiempo.

- Si, después de la noche de Nightmare, no tengo tanto tiempo y bueno, por estas fechas mi hermana y yo tenemos tiempo libre…

El rostro de Twilight expresó una sonrisa al escuchar esas palabras, por fin tendría algo de tiempo para estar cerca de Celestia, hace tanto tiempo que no habían tenido oportunidad de sociabilizar.

Tan pronto como Fluttershy notó la presencia de una figura familiar, una nube negra se apareció en el pasillo que conectaba al salón con una alcoba.

Las palabras de Flash Sentry atrajo la atención de todos los presentes, ninguno de los guardias sabía cómo actuar cuando Discord estaba presente, obviamente estaba reformado pero qué tal si no, además no tenían órdenes estrictas de dejarlo pasar o retenerlo.

El Draconequus de inmediato salió volando por un extremo, al lado del guardia de Luna, quien inició un vuelo violento para alcanzar a este; después otro Discord se apareció al lado del guardia de cristal, este repitió la acción de su compañero; no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que otro Discord saliera de dentro de la pantalla de humo restante y atrajera al guardia de Celestia.

Para finalizar con broche de oro, un último Discord apareció enfrente del guardia de Twilight, quien de inmediato se puso correr con sus cuatro patas.

La persecución individual de los cuatro guardias por el salón fue el centro de toda la atención, tanto de las princesas como de las amigas de Twilight. Eran tantas direcciones, tantas maniobras que Rimbow Dash se emocionó y salió detrás del Draconequus más cercano, acercándosele de forma constante y con una velocidad superior.

Finalmente cuando estuvo a punto de capturarlo con ayuda del guardia de Celestia, este dio un giro imposible en U, pues giro su cuerpo como una serpiente, casi rosando su cola, después de esta maniobra, Rimbow y el guardia tuvieron que parar en seco para dar la vuelta, en ello el Draconequus ya se encontraba con una buena ventaja, sin embargo, no se rendirían tan fácilmente.

- Esto, no puede ser. Argumentó Twilight.

Las demás se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza.

- Vaya que les gusta armar alborotos por cualquier cosa.

Todas voltearon la vista de inmediato hacia la mesa, Discord se encontraba sentado y tomando una taza de té tan tranquilo que hasta levanto su meñique.

Todos los Draconequus desaparecieron con un destello de luz. Mientras los guardias recuperaban el aliento para continuar persiguiendo a lo que sea que fuesen aquellas cosas con aspecto de Discord.

- Fluttershy queriiida, queriiida, hoy es día de pasar tiempo de calidad con mi mejor amiga en el mundo.

Discord hablaba mientras tomaba el té de una manera tan educada que mantenía la espalda recta, una delicadeza al partir el panecillo que comía y lo hacía con una voz ridículamente fingida.

- Ammm, lo siento Discord, pero tengo que ayudar a Twilight a preparar la fiesta de esta noche y…

- Ejemm. Twilight trataba de llamar la atención de un Draconequus que parecía ignorar a todos salvo a Fluttershy.

- Creo que te olvidaste de alguien. Alegó Cadance moviendo ligeramente su casco y con una sonrisa.

Entonces, Discord con una expresión de sorpresa vio al resto de las comensales sentadas.

- No las vi, digo, con ese humo negro y todo, creo que tendrías que limpiar mejor Twilight.

- AAggg. La furia por parte de Rimbow Dash no se hizo esperar.

- ¿Qué quieres Discord? Cuestionó Applejack.

- No, nada, solo quiero pasar el día con la dulce y amable Fluttershy. La atrajo hacia el con su zarpa y con la garra palpaba su melena rosada.

- Lamento decirte esto Discord, pero no podré pasar el día contigo.

Una cara de pocos amigos se reveló en la expresión que puso Discord.

- Y si no me equivoco, tú también tienes que ayudar con la decoración de la plaza. Aclaró Twilight sin dejar de observar el curioso apego que el Draconequus tenía a Fluttershy.

- Esta bien, lo haré, pero ni crean que les prepararé el almuerzo.

Celestia observaba a Discord, se encontraba una pizca menos irritable que de costumbre y al mismo tiempo no podía evitar observarlo desde una nueva perspectiva, simplemente era como si este fuera un nuevo Discord; así que no dudó en iniciar una conversación con él.

- Así que dime Discord, ¿Qué piensas hacer en la noche?

- Bueno, creo que me iré a dormir. Respuesta que provocó la mirada furiosa de Celestia.

- jeje, creo que estaré visitando un lugar lejano de Ponyville, quizás el reino de los Crisalys, he oído que tienen un seminario de cómo absorber los sentimientos de forma más rápida y eficiente.

- ¿Estás bromeando cierto?

- O quizás solo vaya a mi árbol de meditación…

- y por qué mejor no vienes a la celebración de esta noche.

- Depende, ¿qué se celebra?

- Bueno, esta noche las fundadoras de Equestria se encontraban separadas solas y desesperadas, estaban a punto de volver a sus reinos anteriores, pero decidieron seguir un día más.

- Así que ¿qué dices?

La invitación por parte de la princesa a Discord lo tomó por sorpresa, lo que menos esperaba era ser invitado a estar presente en la fiesta de aquella noche…

- No se… no creo que tenga tiempo.

- A no, ¿Qué tienes que hacer?

Un pergamino gigante apareció en la zarpa de Discord, inmediatamente paso a revisarlo.

- Veamos, hasta las 8:00 PM estoy ocupado.

- Haciendo ¿qué?

- Bueno, aquí dice derrocar a Celestia.

Un bufido y una mirada con el ceño fruncido por parte de todas las presentes hicieron cambiar a Discord de parecer.

- mmm, pero puede decir provocar molestia, quien sabe, es que mi letra es terrible.

- El pergamino esta en blanco Discord. Agregó Rimbow Dash, quien se había dirigido detrás del Draconequus para comprobar sus actividades.

- Es que soy un amante de la tinta invisible, no todo tiene que ser tan colorido como tu melena amiga.

La pegaso simplemente se fue a sentar a terminar su té, no tenía caso tratar de razonar con el señor del caos.

Paradójicamente el señor del caos no sabía cómo actuar en estos casos, nunca antes había sido invitado a participar de acto alguno, en especial por estas fechas.

- Si Discord, te hace falta salir a hablar un poco, incluso los ponis ya olvidaron tus "errores" del pasado. Agregó Cadance.

- Muy bien princesas, iré, solo si dejan de insistir, me harán poner colorado.

Un chasquido hizo cobrar vida a la tetera y a la bandeja de pan que, de forma veloz pasaron a servir al Draconequus.

- Otra vez no, basta Discord. La pegaso cian empezaba a recordar la primera cena que tuvo con el Draconequus y sobre todo, cuando se vio obligada a luchar con utensilios que habían cobrado vida con un chasquido.

- No te preocupes, estos no se ofenden tan fácilmente con tus insensibles palabras.

Algo ofendida, Rimbow volvió a sentarse, observando cómo tanto la bandeja como la tetera, preparaban lo que sería el desayuno de Discord.

Un sabor destacable del resto, pero el invitado inesperado se deleitaba con el simple hecho de mantenerse en el centro de la conversación.

Las presentes y el dragón pensaban que Discord ya había agotado sus ideas, pero al ver como comía cabeza abajo entendieron que no quedaba de otra más que tomarlo como algo normal en él. La gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando empezó a leer un libro salido de la nada que se le hacía muy familiar a Twilight.

- Espera Discord, de dónde sacaste ese libro.

- Qué, ¿este pequeño diario?, salió de una mesa junto a un espejo con forma de herradura supongo.

- ¡Ese es el libro con el que Sunset Shimmer y yo hablamos! La furia de la menor de la joven alicornio fue muy perceptible para el Draconequus, por lo cual con otro chasquido devolvió dicho objeto al lugar de donde había salido.

- Lo siento amiga, es que la curiosidad que me da el ver este nuevo palacio para ti es incontenible.

- Pues tendrás que hacer un esfuerzo.

- Y ya que hablamos de curiosidad, ¿quién es esa Sunset Shimmer?

La princesa del sol recordaba claramente la noche anterior, seguramente Discord había escuchado el nombre de su ex alumna y sintió curiosidad por saber quién era.

- Sunset Shimmer fue mi estudiante, antes de Twilight.

- Ah, ya veo y dónde está esa poderosa y talentosa poni. Sentenció comiendo una pequeña tarta de manzana y sorbiendo la taza de té, pero en lugar de vaciarse su contenido, la taza parecía estar en estado líquido, pues esta era bebida por el señor del caos mientras el té se quedaba flotando en el aire.

Celestia quería terminar con la charla que había empezado, pero Twilight la interrumpió y se adelantó a sus conclusiones.

- Ella escapó de Equestria a través de un portal hacia otra dimensión.

- ¿Y por qué hizo eso Celestia?

- Ahora soy yo la que dirá que el mundo no se acaba por no saber pequeñeces como esa.

Acto seguido – y para sorpresa de las presentes, salvo su hermana – Celestia se levantó y salió a caminar sin antes despedirse de forma cordial.

- Con su permiso, creo que me hace falta estirar un poco las patas.

Discord, ni falto ni perezoso quería salir tras de ella, esperando una respuesta, aunque obviamente, debía hacerlo con cierta cautela.

- Muy bien querida Fluttershy, fue un gusto poder hablar contigo.

- Pero no hablamos na…

- En otra oportunidad pasaremos el tiempo de calidad que merezco, quiero decir merecemos.

Con un chasquido podría alcanzar a Celestia, Discord estaba seguro de que no podría haber empezado a galopar o volar, pero dónde estaban sus modales.

- Chaito mis pequeñas ponis, nos vemos en la noche.

- Espera, no se te olvide decorar la plaza. Comunicó Twilight con un tono de mando en su voz.

- Ash, esta bieennn. Sin otro percance mayor, el invitado se transportó con la acostumbrada luz y el sonido extraño que producía hacer todo ello.

Con un cálculo sorprendente, Discord apareció frente a Celestia que por poco da un grito al ver al señor del caos aparecerse frente a ella, en los pasillos que conectaban al salón con una alcoba. Al notar su expresión, Discord sonrió con cierta mirada juguetona mientras se preparaba a dar otro chasquido.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Esta vez Celestia no jugaba, sus palabras sonaban más como una defensa que como una pregunta.

Extrañado por la reacción tan inusual de Celestia y al mismo tiempo contento por el mismo motivo, el Draconequus chasqueó nuevamente, con un destello de luz apareció un sillón parecido a los que usaban los psicólogos y otro sofá con un espaldar tan alto, que Discord perfectamente podría usarlo, algo desconcertada, la princesa del día no supo que hacer hasta que escucho otro chasquido, al instante apareció echada sobre el sillón y solo hizo falta levantar un poco la mirada para ver a su interlocutor sentado en el sofá con una pequeña libreta de apuntes, una pipa que expulsaba burbujas y unos lentes. Sin embargo, el desconcierto de la princesa se alejó de forma tan repentina como había llegado.

Con cierto desánimo, Celestia trataba de levantarse; pero el Draconequus detuvo sus intentos con unas pocas palabras.

- Solamente quiero saber más de ese poni, ¿Cómo se llamaba? Cursed Sinter o era…

- Sunset Shimmer, Discord, no quiero hablar de ello.

- Pero si a ti te encanta hablar, podrías quedarte a hablar sobre cómo es bueno hacer cosas por los demás como aquella ocasión o cuando tratas de dar una de tus aburridas lecciones.

- ¿Por qué le das tanta importancia?

- Justamente porque no quieres hablar de ella, entonces debe ser algo muy grande como para quitarle el ojo de encima. Mientras decía todo esto, sus anteojos flotaban con la imagen de dos ojos atentos en los lentes.

Ante tanta insistencia por parte del señor del caos, el interior de Celestia deseaba hablar, decir todo aquello que por años no había logrado decir, incluso a su hermana. Pero, ¿era Discord el indicado para hablar de todo ello? Y ¿Era este el momento indicado? Las dudas empezaban a recorrer los pensamientos de Celestia.

Era fácil para Discord, que había conocido a Celestia de forma diferente a todos, reconocer la duda presente en sus ojos, que se encontraban fijados en el infinito mientras trataba de aclarar sus dudas.

- Y bien Celestia…

Al instante la mente de Celestia tomó una decisión sin pensárselo mejor.

- Sunset Shimmer fue una alumna mía – un leve suspiro por parte de la alicornio la relajó para adentrarse en su relato – fue la más talentosa, de eso no tengo duda.

Discord se quedaba perplejo ante la actitud nueva que había tomado la princesa, la sinceridad de sus palabras y el tono taciturno de su mirada.

- ¿Más poderosa que Twilight?

- Lo cierto es que lo fue, no puedo mentirte respecto a ello; sin embargo, a pesar de que poseía el talento para ser princesa, pero no tenía el corazón de una princesa.

Celestia más relajada, empezó a acostarse y con el ánimo tan relajado por empezar a tocar uno de los temas tabú que tenía consigo misma.

- ¿El corazón?

- Si, el corazón; sabes, crecí junto con las enseñanzas de Star Swirl y mi hermana, todos aquellos años que nos manteníamos viajando de lugar en lugar, escapando.

- No recuerdo momento en el cual Star Swirl nos dejara de decir que debíamos ser perseverantes, pacientes, amables y sobre todo amorosas.

Unas cuantas risas cortadas por parte de Discord se hicieron audibles al oído de Celestia, sin embargo, ella toleró aquel gesto tan poco profesional cuando este se disculpó de forma inmediata.

- Disculpa, es que recordé un buen chiste de Pinkie Pai – de forma notoria se aclaró la garganta – por favor continua, no se repetirá.

Los esfuerzos de Discord por no sacarla de quicio impresionaron a la princesa, por lo cual continuó con mucha más seguridad en sus palabras.

- Después de que me vi forzada a encerrar a mi querida hermana a la luna muchos años atrás, tenía un vacío, un dolor inexplicable que era causado por su ausencia, ella llenó gran parte del vacío que dejó, sé que suena muy egoísta de mi parte, pero veía a Sunset Shimmer como mi hermana menor, ignoré muchas de sus aptitudes y no quiero admitirlo, pero ignoré sus cambios.

- ¿Cuáles cambios?

- Ella era impaciente, – las palabras de la princesa empezaban a ser entrecortadas, debido a la dificultad que tenía para recordar, pues le aun le producía cierta culpa todo aquello – necia, ambiciosa y muy vanidosa, no pude notarlo a tiempo, pero en su soledad anhelaba el poder.

- ¿El poder?, Celestia, estás segura de que no era nada más que eso.

Aquella pregunta acabó con la poca resistencia que Celestia tenía y que de manera tan férrea había tolerado dudas, pesares y pensamientos.

- No lo sé, todo pasó tan rápido que no tuve tiempo para analizar la situación, un día se encontraba tan feliz paseando por los pasillos de la biblioteca y por Canterlot; pero al siguiente estaba buscando hechizos más difíciles, conocimientos más avanzados y lo hacía todo para alcanzar un poder mayor.

- Sé que te sonará tonto, pero ella ¿Tenía padres?

- No, no los tenía, digo, antes de estar en la escuela de unicornios superdotados vivía en una casa y recogía su pensión semanal en un banco.

Con cierto asombro, Celestia empezaba a comprender por donde observaba las cosas el Draconequus.

- Después pasó a vivir en el palacio real conmigo, así como Twilight, pero nunca le mostré lo importante de la amistad, nunca exigí seriamente que saliera a conocer a los demás ponis, jamás viajo ni trató de entender a los demás, lo único que le importaba era… era…

La alicornio quería ver a su interlocutor mientras develaba las conclusiones que no había sacado antes por evitar constantemente el tema y por suspenderlo de tal forma que al final termino olvidándolo. Al menos así era hasta que regresó por la corona de Twilight.

Desde entonces, los sentimientos y por supuesto la culpa la perseguían, de igual forma que con el destierro de su hermana, definitivamente no era similar, pero tenía un tinte tan profundo, puesto que la mayor parte de la culpa recaía en ella.

Teniendo todo esto en mente, cuando estaba a punto de hablar con el Draconequus de frente, vio como este se encontraba con la cabeza girada hacia un lado y tan metido en sus sueños que estaba segura que nada lo despertaría, con gran indignación y furibunda, la paciente decidió marcharse del lugar, dejando atrás el sonido de sus cascos.

- Agg, solamente le faltaba babear.

La noche que pasé creando el vínculo de la conexión mágica, además de las interrupciones que tenía que hacer para crear las imágenes de mis recuerdos, sin olvidar el día agitado que tuve teniendo que hacer la burbuja de realidad y por supuesto, haciendo las labores que Celestia, con ayuda de Fluttershy me obligaban a hacer, fue muy corta como para descansar, me encontraba tan cansado que cuando Celestia empezaba a contar la parte más interesante de su historia, el sueño finalmente me ganó.

Lo que me despertó de aquel breve momento de sueño fueron los ecos de los cascos de Celestia mientras esta caminaba, inmediatamente intuí que ella se encontraba furiosa; entonces, cuando me dispuse a ir por ella, una extraña sensación me detuvo en seco, un pensamiento me llegó a la cabeza, en cierta forma me sentía mal por algo que no había hecho.

Empecé a correr detrás de Celestia, la historia que iba a contar era muy importante para mí y no quería irme de aquel lugar sin saber cómo terminaba. Cuando finalmente la alcancé, se encontraba en la puerta del balcón, observando la nieve de colores que por descuido había olvidado hacer desaparecer.

Al parecer ella notó mi presencia, pues sin darse la vuelta u observar donde me encontraba, hablo con una voz algo distinta a la de siempre.

- Vaya, creo que estás cosas te salen por instinto.

- Se podría decir que sí.

- Sería bueno que regresaran a su estado normal ¿no crees?

- Pero se ve mejor así.

- Sí…

No sabía explicarlo, pero parecía como si una astilla se le hubiese enterrado en una de sus patas, aunque claro, ella tenía cascos. Y de la nada, como si adivinara lo que buscaba, ella cambió de tema.

- Ella se fue, no está más en este mundo.

- ¿Acaso cruzó a otra dimensión? o es que está…

- Lo primero, cruzó a través de un espejo al mundo humano, no sé qué fue de ella, todo lo que sé es por Twilight y gracias a ella, Sunset al igual que tú se reformó.

Los copos de nieve continuaban descendiendo, mientras rayos de luz rebeldes pasaban por pequeños orificios en las nubes, dando un brillo aún más colorido a los copos, Celestia se encontraba mirando al infinito nuevamente, una brisa movía ligeramente su melena; si hubiese podido, la habría convertido en piedra en ese mismo instante, de no ser por los problemas que eso me traería.

En aquel silencio, nuevamente sus palabras cobraron vida.

- A veces puedes ser un poco tonto – ni siquiera hizo falta que le devolviera el cumplido, ella se encontraba con una expresión de burla.

Sin esperar nada más, Celestia comenzó a mover sus alas y elevarse, se alejó sin despedirse, lo que me hizo pensar que quizás se encontraba algo molesta conmigo, extrañamente aquel simple detalle me importaba.

Sin más preámbulos, me dispuse a ir a la plaza a decorar el lugar; pero mi curiosidad no me dejaba en paz, quería ver cómo era esa tal Sunset Shimmer, pues había logrado algo que creía imposible: reformarse en un ciento por ciento.

Sin debatir más sobre el tema, Discord se transportó al salón donde las mane 6, Luna y Cadance se encontraban a punto de salir a pasear por el pueblo.

- Discord, ¿por qué te apareciste de nuevo?

Con cierto nerviosismo, el Draconequus ordenó sus pensamientos antes de empezar a hablar.

- Quería ver si no tienes un diseño de cómo decorar la plaza y de paso, quería saber dónde está esa Sunset Shimmer.

La princesa Twilight algo extrañada peticiones tan disparejas buscó un libro en un pequeño estante que se encontraba en un rincón del salón, detrás de unas cortinas.

- Aquí tienes y con respecto a Sunset Shimmer, ella está en el mundo humano, en otra dimensión.

- ¿De casualidad en esa dimensión usan manos en lugar de cascos?

- sí, cómo lo sabes…

Después del sí de Twilight Discord desapareció, dejándola con la duda, en efecto, al ser el señor del caos imprevisible lo era también la forma por la cual había adquirido ese conocimiento. Sin embargo, confiaba que el Draconequus no haría nada ningún daño con lo que fuese a hacer.

En las afueras de Ponyville, para ser más exactos dentro del bosque Everfree, Discord miraba al cielo, hace tiempo que había dejado de hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Bueno, no es nada que no hubiera hecho antes, además, ya me hacía falta volver a ver a los humanos…

Una piedra diminuta fue recogida con la zarpa del señor del caos, seguidamente, con todas sus fuerzas y por supuesto con ayuda de su caótica magia la arrojó lo más fuerte que pudo en dirección a un punto específico del cielo.

Desde lo lejos, unos ojos asustados observaban la escena, la piedra llegaba a una velocidad tal que producía algo parecido a la raimplosión de Rimbow, solo que en lugar de disparar un arcoíris, este dejaba atrás una nube de color violeta, gris, verde y azul obscuro, de la misma forma, este se abría, pero en ese instante, un chasquido del que había arrojado la piedra detuvo en seco la expansión de la nube.

- Muy bien, burbuja de tiempo – decía mientras llevaba en su garra un pergamino – después agregue tres yemas de huevo. ¿eh?

Revisando mejor el pergamino, la expresión seria de Discord cambió.

- Receta equivocada – cambiando el pergamino con el correcto, el señor del caos sonreía – ok, haber, ah sí, revertir el tiempo.

La nube retrocedió en su paso, regresando al punto donde se había generado, convirtiéndose en un pequeño punto poco después, un nuevo chasquido hizo de este punto una línea con un aspecto de la nube inicial, que lentamente tomó forma de círculo mientras su color cambiaba hasta convertirse en un rojo intenso y luminoso.

- Ok, ya está.

Discord empezó a volar en dirección al círculo tomándose su tiempo, aquellos ojos tímidos se movieron entre la maleza del bosque, observando atentamente los movimientos del Draconequus, cuando este finalmente pasó por el círculo, este se cerró otra vez, tomando forma de línea roja y brillante; Discord había desaparecido.

- ¡oh no!

* * *

><p>Fin del capítulo amigos, espero no ser tan evidente con lo que pasará en el próximo capítulo y aunque no lo planee, la temática de las próximas entregas de "Discord" son los de la noche de los corazones cálidos y navidad, extrañamente jeje, así que cómo un regalo de mi para ustedes, habrá doble entrega para el miércoles 24 de diciembre.<p>

Que pasen estas fiestas de la mejor manera – ya verán ustedes cómo hacerlo a su modo y como consideren mejor – nos vemos en el próximo cap.


	11. La propuesta

AJajajajaja debo admitir que me costó tiempo entender a Sunset Shimmer, pero espero haber comprendido su personalidad, a pesar de que pedí ayuda para hacerlo – muchas gracias a los que lo hicieron – en fin, los personajes de MLP no me pertenecen pero la historia sí ¿o no?

* * *

><p>Capítulo 11: La propuesta<p>

Había sido una mañana nublada y con nieve constante, Sunset Shimmer se encontraba paseando por los pasillos de Canterlot high, había sido un buen año, las cosas aun estaban algo complicadas, pero iban mejorando sin duda.

Ya no era tan odiada como antes e incluso empezaba a ser aceptada en diferentes grupos de actividades. La razón por la cual se encontraba la mañana de aquel día de vacaciones en el los pasillos de su secundaria era para realizar un par de trabajos, como parte de su reinserción e indemnización de daños, por así decirlo.

Estaba vestida con una sudadera violeta y con unos vaqueros desgastados por el uso, que, antes seguramente eran de color azul claro, el frio de aquellas épocas cercanas a navidad no permitía a ninguna chica en sus cabales usar falda.

Sus botas producían el único sonido por aquellos pasillos vacíos, estaba tranquila, debía llegar al auditorio para reparar el sistema de sonido, después inspeccionar las ventanas de toda la institución y por último, comprobar el estado de la estatua donde se encontraba el portal, pese a que nadie le prestaba atención. Sin más preámbulos se puso a cumplir con sus tareas, haciendo que el tiempo pase de forma rápida.

Ya había revisado la estatua, ahora debía revisar todas las ventanas y por último iría al auditorio pues sus amigas se reunirían con ella a las diez en el anfiteatro, tenía una hora para inspeccionar ventana por ventana.

De pronto, otro eco se escuchó en los pasillos, eran pasos que se sincronizaban con los de Sunset Shimmer; cuando ella reparó en aquel sonido, se detuvo de forma inmediata y junto con los sonidos de sus pasos, también los otros.

- Debo estar volviéndome loca – La adolescente continuó con su trabajo de revisión –.

Durante toda la duración de sus labores dentro del colegio, la nueva mane se mantuvo al tanto de su entorno, estaba acostumbrada al silencio desde hace bastante tiempo, pero no eran los sonidos los que le preocupaban, eran detalles simples, como una tiza que se caía de un pizarrón y aterrizaba de pie, sin caerse de lado; hojas de papel caían de forma tan lenta mientras se balanceaban de un lado a otro; pero lo que se llevó el premio fue cuando varios copos de nieve empezaban a tornarse de un color distinto, tan imperceptibles que creyó que solamente era una jugada de su mente.

Se apresuró a dirigirse al anfiteatro donde hace unos meses había ayudado a Twilight y sus amigas a luchar contra esas tres… ya ni siquiera recordaba que eran, en el camino las nubes extrañamente comenzaban a moverse de forma violenta o lenta, de modo aleatorio, varias gotas de agua eran detenidas en su caída, como si alguien les hubiese puesto pausa, varios cuervos se encontraban trinando y pese a que el sol se encontraba bloqueado, habían rayos de luz en algunos lugares. Varios detalles como estos fueron ignorados por la muchacha que se encontraba cavilando de forma muy profunda, tomando atención solamente de lo que tenía en frente de sus botas.

En entrada principal del anfiteatro se encontraban las cinco amigas de Sunset, aquellas que la habían ayudado a reformarse, con una sonrisa en el rostro las saludó, mientras con la mano Pinkie Pai hacia el ademán de estamos aquí.

- Cariño, ¿es todo lo que conseguiste para la temporada?

- Si, me basta con esto.

- Nada de eso, después de esto, vamos a mi casa para que pueda mostrarte unos nuevos diseños que tengo, estoy segura que hay algo que combinará perfectamente con tus ojos y tus botas.

- Gracias Rarity, pero no debería…

- Insisto.

- Van a seguir así todo el día, démonos prisa con lo que tienes que hacer y así podremos ir a comer al centro comercial ¿trajiste la sidra verdad? Inquirió Rimbow Dash a su amiga de Cloudsdale.

- Emm, si, está en mi mochila.

- Perfecto, es una de las mejores sidras que los Apple han producido…

- Gracias Rimbow, es que esta vez le pusimos mucha dedicación y esfuerzo, más del acostumbrado.

- Sí, además recuerden, esta noche hay pijamada en mi casaaaa. Añadió Pinki con un tono melódico.

De pronto, un sonido proveniente del interior del anfiteatro, hizo que dieran un salto del susto, en especial Fluttershy. Al parecer, alguien ahí dentro estaba jugando con el sistema de sonido.

- Ay no, si la directora Celestia ve que algo le pasó al sistema me va a caer encima.

En su apuro por ingresar dedujo que la puerta estaba abierta, pues debía ser así para que alguien hubiese ingresado dentro, – nadie podría escalar esas paredes – por lo cual, se decidió a entrar a toda velocidad para dejar menos tiempo de reacción al vándalo, fue seguida de cerca por sus amigas. Pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando trató de empujar la puerta y esta le devolvió la fuerza, deteniéndola de forma brusca y poco después sus amigas pasaron por lo mismo.

- ¿qué demon…?

Se paró con toda la fuerza que tenía, sacando las llaves y buscando la indicada, en el proceso se preguntaba por qué todas se parecían, cuando finalmente abrió la puerta ni ella ni sus acompañantes esperaron e ingresaron con una velocidad sorprendente, en especial Rimbow Dash, comiéndole los talones Apple Jack seguida de las demás.

La primera en darse cuenta de que algo estaba mal era Rarity, al notar varios de sus cabellos despeinados de forma rebelde, pues siempre los tenía tan perfectos, Sunset al ver su peinado, así como todas las señales anteriores se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando; eso fue pocos segundos antes de que Rimbow observara una extraña estatua en el escenario.

- ¿Qué es eso?

**** Regresando a Ponyville ****

- Oh no oh no oh no oh no, no puede ser, como se fue, que hizo.

Las palabras que Fluttershy había mencionado hace unos minutos atrás la mantenían aun pensativa, como era posible lo que su amigo hubiese hecho, jamás había visto que hiciese eso y mucho menos sabía exactamente lo que había hecho ese círculo y esa línea roja tan brillante.

Cuando se acercó a ver, comprobó que las cosas cerca de ella estaban detenidas, una nube había entrado en un espacio cercano se encontraba detenida, pese a que el viento soplaba fuertemente y de la misma forma una pequeña mariposa.

Twilight, junto con sus amigas y las tres princesas se encontraban decorando la plaza que cierto Draconequus no había hecho antes.

- Perdonen princesa, cuando vea a Discord, ag, mejor ni lo digo.

- Tranquila Twilight, es muy bonito sentirse parte de la celebración y lo es más participar de ella. Aclaró Cadance.

- Sí, nunca antes había participado de esta fiesta y la experiencia es mejor, cuando participas de todos los momentos. Dijo algo entusiasmada la princesa de la noche.

- Bueno, si lo ponen así, supongo que después podemos pasar a comer los pasteles de Apple Jack en la granja Apple.

Los planes que realizaban se vieron detenidos cuando una pegaso amarilla salió a toda prisa de entre la multitud de ponis en búsqueda de sus amigas, reconociendo fácilmente la expresión de susto en su rostro, Rimbow Dash fue la primera en acercarse para enterarse de lo que fuese que mantenía a su amiga en ese estado.

- Fluttershy, ¿qué te pasó?

- Twilight, Cadance, Luna, Celestia, neceito hablar con ellas – para aclarar las ideas de una forma contundente y certera, hicieron falta pocas palabras – es Discord.

Como acto reflejo, la pegaso de pelaje cian se dirigió donde su amiga, la princesa Twilight, las demás de se acercaron de forma inmediata y sin pedir explicación alguna, salvo claro, la de Fluttershy.

- Fluttershy que pasó con Discord, ¿qué hizo esta vez?

Con una voz entrecortada y con cierta vergüenza, la pegaso habló.

- No lo sé.

- ¿cómo es eso?

- No lo sé, lo vi hacer algo parecido a la raimplosión con una piedra y después abrió un círculo en el aire y… - la explicación se hacía cada vez más complicada, de modo que la tímida pegaso pensó en una alternativa para mostrar lo sucedido – mejor síganme.

Desde la plaza, todo el grupo se apresuró a seguir a Fluttershy, quien por cierto en momentos como este mostraba ser casi tan veloz como Rimbow Dash, quien debía esforzarse para no ser dejada atrás por su amiga desde Cloudsdale y ni hablar de sus demás amigas, Applejack galopaba a toda velocidad pero nada, Pinkie pai con unos saltitos tenía una velocidad impresionante. Para sorpresa de Twilight, Celestia y Luna mantenían un vuelo veloz detrás de su amiga de crin arcoíris.

Cuando finalmente llegaron al lugar del suceso en el bosque Everfree, el cansancio empezaba a hacerse presente, sin embargo, eso no evitó que los ojos de las presentes observasen la línea roja de la cual les había hablado la guía de la carrera.

Twilight se puso a investigar el lugar antes de que las demás reaccionaran, no podía comprender cómo se había generado todo aquello.

- Fluttershy, explícame que hizo exactamente.

- Bueno, primero lanzó una piedra, la lanzó tan fuerte que hizo algo parecido a la raimplosión de Rimbow Dash, después la detuvo, creo que hay…

- Burbuja de tiempo. Completo Celestia, debía existir una explicación a todo lo que había hecho.

- No veo que haya hecho algún tipo de daño al lugar, supongo que volverá dentro de poco tiempo. Luna dejó boquiabierta a las man Cadance, menos a su hermana, era un hecho que ambas confiaban en Discord, eso bastó para que las demás estuviesen de acuerdo con sus opiniones.

- Entonces qué hacemos.

- Confío en que Discord regresará tarde o temprano, lo mejor sería regresar al pueblo.

- Princesa, ¿Está segura de confiar en Discord? Preguntó con cierto tono de histeria la pegaso con el pelaje cian.

- Sí, créanme ponis, él me ha dado signos de estar verdaderamente reformado.

Debido a la confianza que le tenían a su princesa, todas se alejaron junto con ellas, todas menos Fluttershy que se mantuvo por unos instantes parada en el mismo sitio.

- Vamos Fluttershy, no te quedes atrás.

Mientras se decidía a encaminarse junto con sus amigas, la pegaso amarilla daba unas últimas observaciones a aquel curioso hechizo que Discord había realizado en frente suyo, no podía evitar sentir preocupación; pero finalmente concluyo que no servía de nada quedarse parada esperando en aquel lugar.

- Espero que vuelvas sano y salvo mi amigo…

**** Canterlot High****

Los ojos de Sunset Shimmer se abrieron de par en par, sabía exactamente lo que era aquella estatua, pero qué hacía aquí, cuando Rimbow se acercaba para observarla mejor, Sunset la alcanzó, tomándola de la muñeca.

- Chicas, es mejor que nos vayamos, debemos llamar a Twilight.

- Otra vez algún malvado de Equestria regresó para tratar de dominar el mundo y ser detenido por las fabulosas Raimboms. Gritó emocionada Pinkie Pie.

- Sí, pero este no es uno común y corriente.

Todas acompañaron a la integrante más reciente de las mane hasta la entrada principal, una vez ahí, cuando trató de abrir la puerta esta se encontraba cerrada, tratando de no perder la paciencia sacó nuevamente las llaves, probando una por una; pero todos los intentos eran igual de inútiles.

- Tranquilas, puedo saltar desde la terraza hasta abajo y escribir en el libro de Sunset a la princesa Twilight. Se ofreció Raimbow.

De las hendiduras de la pared comenzó a salir una cantidad inmensa de agua, que se transformaba en hielo de forma instantánea, como si tuviese vida propia, subía las paredes, encerraba objetos como las llaves que Sunset había dejado caer por el susto, para convertirse en frio hielo.

- Mejor nos damos prisa – acto seguido todas empezaron a correr gradas arriba.

Una vez en aquel balcón, por el cual Trixie había intentado saltar en la batalla de las bandas.

- Muy bien chicas, hay nieve abajo, así que la caída será más suave.

- Tienes que darte prisa Dashie.

Cuando Raimbow Dash intentó saltar por encima de la terraza, se chocó con un campo de fuerza, fue como chocarse contra una pared de concreto, en otras palabras, le hizo ver estrellas. Rarity fue a comprobar si rodeaba todo el lugar, mientras Applejack, Fluttershy y Pinkie veían si su amiga estaba bien.

- Está rodeando todo el lugar.

Aquella agua misteriosa subía las gradas, consciente de ello, Sunset no tuvo más alternativa que ir al centro, si él hubiese querido eliminarlas, ya lo habría hecho; entonces, debía querer algo más y si él se empeñaba en evitar que escaparan en lugar de simplemente hacerlas desaparecer, quizás ese algo que quería era que se acercaran.

- Chicas, debemos ir donde se encuentra Discord.

- ¿Discord? Preguntaron al unísono.

- Sí, síganme.

Si la conclusión a la que llegó Sunset era correcta, no pasaría nada más si se acercaban; de hecho cuando se encontraban en camino, hielo se derretía, los copos de nieve empezaban a caer, pero con los tonos rojo, cian, violeta y más.

Detalles cada vez más extraños se hacían presentes: los asientos reclinables de las butacas empezaban a moverse de forma desorganizada, las luces del escenario se prendían y apagaban, las cortinas del escenario se movían como si un poderoso viento las azotara y por último, una extraña música empezó a sonar.

- ¿Stravinsky? Se preguntó a sí misma Rarity.

- Cómo sabes quién es. Le preguntó su amiga del sombrero.

- Es que Octavia me hizo escuchar música clásica y bueno, esa música pertenece a Stravinsky.

- Jamás fui una amante de esa música – añadió Raimbow – pero no se supone que estas cosas pasen cuando alguien planea hacer algo no sé, malo.

- Es porque ya se los dije, no es un villano normal, su nombre es Discord: el señor del caos.

- Que título más fascinante – expresó la de cabello rosa – pero qué es un Discord.

- Bueno, todo lo que sé de él es por libros de historia y relatos de la princesa Celestia.

- Y que es querida, dilo de una vez.

Se encontraban ya en el escenario y sin bajar la guardia se acercaron a la estatua de aspecto muy diferente a todos los enemigos que alguna vez hubiesen enfrentado antes.

- Es un Draconequus, parte dragón, parte poni y posee como ven, partes de toda clase de animales, en el pasado, mucho antes de que yo naciera, Discord gobernaba Equestria, él mantenía a todos los ponis bajo trabajos forzados mientras los hacía sufrir.

- ¿Qué clase de sufrimiento?

- No lo sé, en los libros y en la leyenda solamente dice sufrir.

- Entonces, era una clase de dictador tirano.

- Si lo pones así, sí. Pero fue derrocado por Celestia y Luna, quienes usaron el poder de los elementos de la armonía para transformándolo en una estatua de piedra.

- Entonces por qué está aquí.

- No tengo la menor idea, pero se está aquí es que de alguna manera el escapó o salió de su encierro.

Pinkie Pie le dio pausa a la música que se encontraba reproduciendo el sistema de sonido, casi al unísono la estatua comenzó a resquebrajarse, expulsando una luz por las grietas.

- Pinkie Pie, no debiste quitarle su música.

- Cómo iba yo a saber que se enojaba cuando le quitaban su música.

- ¿Quién no se irrita cuando le quitan su música? Le reprimió la chica de color cian.

- Cálmense chicas, Discord es un ser de caos no sé muy bien si se alimenta de la desarmonía, pero dejen de pelear.

Con una luz intensa la estatua se rompió en varios pedazos pequeños que fueron volando por el aire, las presentes se cubrían con ambos brazos el rostro para evitar que los trozos ingresasen en sus ojos.

- Prepárense chicas…

- Aggggg… una figura deforme se podía apreciar a contraluz, una densa capa de vapor lo cubría mientras estiraba ambas extremidades.

Fluttershy aterrada por la visión pensó en escabullirse detrás de Rimbow Dash de forma instintiva. Sin embargo, esos pensamientos fueron borrados al instante, debía ser fuerte y enfrentar a aquel extraño ser junto con ellas, era no solamente lo correcto, sino un deber.

Sunset de la misma forma sentía algo parecido al miedo, no estaba segura de por qué el Draconequus estaba en este lugar; las terribles historias que giraban en torno a él tenían un toque distinto a cualquier enemigo enfrentado con anterioridad. En los pocos esbozos que tenía de su historia, que eran más de los que había contado, sabía que aquel ser caótico no tendría miedo en hacerlas a un lado de la forma más cruenta posible, pero extrañamente no lo hacía.

Un destino trágico sin duda; pero dejando de lado todo ello, lo que Discord hacía realmente era eliminar todo rastro de orden o poder, era raro pero su antigua maestra no se lo había comentado, pero el poder, riquezas o vanidad no parecían ser los motivos principales para que realizara todas sus inusuales acciones.

El vapor finalmente desapareció, dejando ver a un ser que debía ser comprendido por secciones, una pata de cabra, una de león, una de águila y una final de un reptil; cola de reptil, pero una nunca antes vista con pelos en la punta que si se observaba bien podían moverse como dedos; dos alas distintas: una de murciélago otra de un ave azul; todas ensambladas en un cuerpo tan largo como el de una serpiente, con pelos de diferentes animales y finalmente una cabeza de cabra con cuernos y unos ojos con expresiones irreconocibles.

Aquella extraña criatura hizo aparecer un espejo de la nada y mientras se miraba el rostro empezaba a sonreír.

- Perdonen, es que con tanta prisa olvide que los humanos son fáciles de asustar, en especial tú Fluttershy.

Con cierto asombro la muchacha de color amarillo observo de forma distinta a la criatura; mientras chasqueaba las garras de su zarpa y con un resplandor su forma cambiaba al instante, convirtiéndose en un muchacho con piel gris ojos amarillos con pupilas rojas y con un tono más obscuro en sus párpados y sus alas se mantenían rasgando una polera blanca, logrando finalmene salir por unos forzados orificios; un Jean de color rojo, del mismo tono que su cola y finalmente botas con pequeñas insignias, en una tenía la marca de un casco, mientras que en la otra; la de una imagen del colmillo de un reptil. Su cabello de color negro y blanco se encontraba totalmente desordenado, sin peinado alguno.

- Espero no asustarlas si me veo así.

Ciertamente el grupo no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal curiosa presentación; que malvado se había presentado de esa forma antes, la muchacha pelifuego dio unos paso atrás cuando este se acercó, a pesar de que lo había visto en piedra en los jardines del palacio real su aspecto en la realidad la había dejado impactada. Pero que cambiara su aspecto solo para dejarla menos impactada había hecho lo contrario. Todo lo que pasaba era realmente inverosímil, no tenía lógica alguna.

- Por lo visto, no esperaban una llegada de esa clase, pero no las culpo, suelo ser algo "diferente" a todo lo visto antes; sin embargo necesitaba darme prisa, pues aun mi magia en esta dimensión desaparece con el tiempo.

- Escúchame, mi tiempo aquí es limitado, Equestria… te necesito para dar el golpe final a Equestria – miré directamente a los ojos de Sunset Shimmer y su respuesta no se hizo esperar, de igual forma, toda su concentración se centró en mí – Sunset Shimmer, te necesito para conquistar Equestria.

***** Mientras tanto, en Ponyville *****

Las horas comenzaban a pasar, el tiempo había pasado volando la tímida pegaso se encontraba preocupada por el estado de su amigo, era algo distinto cuando se le daba la oportunidad y se sabía tratar con él. Estaba segura que con el pasar del tiempo tanto sus amigas como Discord encontrarían la forma de convivir de forma tranquila.

- En que piensas tanto Fluttershy. Interrumpió Rimbow Dash

- Amm, en… nada, solo pensaba que quizás Discord no esté bien, digo, que tal si no regresa o fue atacado o…

- Tranquila, todas nos preocupamos por él, pero dudo mucho que algo pueda pasarle, está demasiado loco como para que algo le ocurra.

- Creo que tienes razón.

- Y ¿cuándo no la tuve?

- Recuerdas la vez en que…

La conversación había despertado en Celestia el recuerdo de lo último que le había dicho a Discord, sin embargo era poco probable que se haya dirigido al mundo de los humanos, no podía usar el espejo pero… ¿qué tal si no lo necesitaba?

- A mí también me preocupa lo que está haciendo allá, ¿le dijiste algo acerca del otro mundo?

Su hermana menor había estado cerca y ni cuenta se había dado; no obstante, había pensado exactamente lo mismo.

- Me pidió que le contara sobre Sunset Shimmer, y después me fui.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

- Porque estaba furiosa, puedes creer que se durmió cuando empecé a contarle sobre lo que realmente sentía por ella.

- Bueno, así es Discord, impredecible, y lo sabes.

Era cierto. Pese a ello, había confiado en que Discord la escuchaba que trataba de comprenderla y cuando hizo ese gesto de burla, fue una decepción para la princesa que pensaba que Discord se encontraba totalmente reformado. Pero alto.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Discord fue al mundo de los humanos y puedo apostar a que está detrás de Sunset Shimmer…

- Y exactamente qué es lo que quiere si se puede saber.

- No tengo ni la más remota idea.

- Bueno, cuando vuelva apuesto a que te lo dirá. La voz de Luna era de total calma.

- Por qué lo dices. Celestia se encontraba algo confundida por las palabras de su hermana que se preocupaba mucho más por este tipo de cosas.

- Porque ya te lo dije, si hubiera querido nos habría mantenido en un sueño eterno, no creo que planee nada malo, tu tranquila.

Celestia desistió de la idea de que el Draconequus se encontraba conspirando un plan para apoderarse nuevamente de Equestria, así que dejando de lado esas ideas empezó a recordar a su ex alumna.

Luna se había ido al mercado para ver unos juegos de participación libre y en una búsqueda rápida con la vista había encontrado al corcel de pelaje rojo con crin amarilla, recordando la última competencia que había realizado en pareja con él, se le acercó buscando una ventaja estratégica para ganar esos juegos.

Big mac, por supuesto se sorprendió al ver nuevamente a Luna y cuando esta le solicitó su compañía para la competencia este respondió moviendo la cabeza con una sonrisa, recordando también aquel día.

Celestia con cierta sonrisa observaba a ambos ponerse un equipo de protección para el salto de vallas con competencia de comida al final.

Antes de que la competencia iniciara, Celestia se encontraba mirando la línea roja que era visible desde la esquina de afuera de una casa empezó a preocuparse nuevamente.

Sunset Shimmer, no sabía que pensar al respecto de lo que Discord haría con ella…

***** Regresando a Canterlot high *****

La adolescente no podía creerlo, la proposición que le hacía el Draconequus estaba fuera de foco, su atención a ambas iris rojas de su interlocutor era tal; que no apreció como sus amigas eran encerradas en un parpadeo dentro de un iceberg de hielo mágico que las mantenía bajo un sueño profundo, era un costo muy alto de la magia que le quedaba, pero otro chasquido cubrió todo el anfiteatro bajo una burbuja de realidad, los bloques de hielo empezaban a alejarse y una obscuridad se hacía presente cubriéndolo todo.

La pelifuego se dio vuelta para ver a sus amigas dándole la espalda y alejándose, algo dentro de ella empezaba a quebrarse.

- ¡Chicas a dónde van! Gritó con cierta desesperación.

- Sabemos lo que vas a elegir, no tiene caso que nos quedemos. Era la voz de Applejack

- Sí, siempre supimos que eras mala, si nos quedamos contigo era para ayudar a Twilight a encontrar otra solución para no mancharse las manos. Añadió Raimbow Dash con un tono tan despectivo y con tanto odio que una lágrima rebelde escapó de los párpados de la adolescente.

- Cómo me hubiera gustado que te lleve con ella, no sabes cuan insoportable eres cuando hablas de tu vida con Celestia. Palabras que Pinkie Pai no podría haber pronunciado y sin embargo, lo había hecho.

- Amigas, no se vayan por favor. Una mezcla de grito y un sollozo por parte de la pelifuego fueron ignorados por completo mientras sus amigas ingresaban en una neblina negra que las absorbió de forma inmediata.

Antes de que echara a correr detrás de ellas sus paso fueron detenidos por un rayo violeta que cayó a unos cinco metros enfrente de ella y dentro de su cráter una pared de llamas verdes y azules rodeaban a una poni pequeña con la crin similar a la de ella y del mismo modo su pelaje, cuando se trató de acercar, esta volteo la cabeza… era ella. No era posible.

La mirada fijada en ella, viéndose cuando era una potrilla, la una y la otra no perdían contacto, el miedo que todo ello provocaba en la ex alumna de Celestia provocaba que diera pasos atrás de forma lenta, cuando la poni empezó a esbozar una sonrisa, los pasos se aceleraron hasta que Sunset sintió como su cuerpo chocaba con otro cuerpo, era Discord.

Con un grito, sus emociones comenzaban a tener rienda suelta en medio de la incomprensión que todo el escenario causaba en la adolescente, sus ojos se posaron en los de Discord, que de forma sutil la tomo de la mano mientras volvía a llevarla al escenario del cual había saltado, sus alas eran tan fuertes que los cargaban a ambos, ella aun paralizada comenzaba a recobrar la razón, por lo cual se soltó de la mano del tipo que tenía en frente.

Discord interrumpió en el silencio que hace pocos segundos se había apoderado del lugar

- Qué dices Sunset, únete a mí y nos apoderaremos de Equestria.

La pelifuego comenzaba a temblar por dentro, la propuesta de Discord era cada vez más confusa, sin embargo algo dentro de ella se oponía, algo que nunca antes había sentido.

- No, no puedo… la adolescente hablaba con un susurro débil y con cierto dolor en su voz.

El Draconequus no se inmutó en continuar con sus palabras.

- ¿Por qué no puedes? Te ofrezco ser mi mano derecha, tendrás un poder absoluto sobre los demás y si lo deseas, este mundo también puede ser dominado en un futuro.

La duda penetraba cada vez más en la mente y el corazón de Sunset Shimmer, sus ojos empezaban a moverse de lugar en lugar sin fijarse en nada, buscando alguna respuesta en toda la obscuridad que invadía el lugar.

- No lo sé, tengo amigas, no soy la misma de antes.

- Y cómo eras antes, qué cambio.

Sunset se volvió a inmutar. Ella no lo sabía, pero sus amigas se encontraban en los icebergs de hielo, totalmente conscientes; el sueño había acabado de un momento a otro, cada una se esforzaba en salir, pero no lo lograban; Rimbow Dash gritaba y golpeaba las paredes de su prisión con tanta fuerza que esperaba poder atraer la atención de su amiga, pero nada, por fuera ningún sonido se hacía audible y también habían visto imágenes de sí mismas hablando, extrañamente podían escuchar la conversación entre ambos.

Cuando Sunset observo al lugar donde se encontraban un atisbo de esperanza se hizo presente en las mane 5 pero esta desapareció cuando observaron la mirada de Sunset, una mirada de perdición, era cómo si ella no estuviese presente, sus ojos veían al infinito.

- Cómo. Discord continuaba con una voz cada vez más leve.

Sunset seguía inmóvil, cuando el Draconequus reconoció su mente ida del lugar, la tomó por los hombros para voltearla, Fluttershy dio un pequeño grito dentro de su prisión cuando este gritó.

- ¡Cooomoo!

En un acto reflejo, la pelifuego con el mismo tono de voz y con desesperación respondió.

- ¡No lo sé! Acto seguido se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas girando su cuerpo a la misma dirección donde antes había estado posada su mirada, dentro suyo aún tenía la esperanza de que sus amigas regresarían por el mismo lugar por donde se habían ido.

Otra lágrima se hizo presente, Discord sabía muy bien que los momentos de una debilidad tan marcada eran ideales para continuar con sus planes para manipular la mente de sus víctimas.

- Ellas te dejaron Sunset, estás sola.

- No, no lo estoy, ellas son mis amigas, ellas no me pueden haber abandonado de esa forma.

Con una sonrisa, Discord pasaba un dedo por la mejilla de su víctima, bajando hasta la barbilla y con ayuda de su pulgar la sostuvo y sin mucha fuerza cambió la dirección de su mirada hacia él nuevamente.

- Pero lo hicieron cariño, ahora estás sola y ya pudiste ver que no te quisieron, eres un monstruo para ellas y lo peor es que sabes que nada dentro de ti ha cambiado.

La cabeza de la adolescente comprendía palabra por palabra el significado de todo el enunciado del señor del caos, era cierto… pero esa sensación no se iba.

- Los… los elementos de la armonía, te vencerán… La adolescente aún oponía resistencia.

- Los elementos están destruidos, aún no lo saben, pero el árbol de la armonía fue destruido hace pocos días por mí junto con los elementos, verás, su poder solo funciona cuando las portadoras los usan; sino son solamente unos collares que pueden ser fácilmente destruidos.

Las palabras de Discord sonaban tan reales y eran fulminantes para la voluntad de la pelifuego dejaba de dar batalla, un amargo sabor de boca que no había sentido en bastante tiempo como para olvidarlo se hizo presente dentro de ella, una cantidad descomunal de pensamientos se formularon de forma veloz dentro de su cabeza.

- No, no soy así, sé que soy diferente.

Perdiendo el control Discord dio un toque a la cabeza de la muchacha, sus ojos dieron un pequeño palpitar cuando eso ocurrió. Y después de realizada esta acción Discord se alejó con un vuelo corto.

- No les importas, te ven como un monstruo y tú sabes que eso es lo que realmente eres. Siempre te movió el ansia de poder y ahora decides rechazarlo cuando viene en bandeja de plata.

Unas llamas verdes rodeaban a Sunset, su imagen de pequeña poni se derritió como cera de vela. Los gritos de Discord se hacían cada vez más espectrales y la obscuridad comenzaba a mostrar la ciudad en llamas a través de las paredes en ruinas del anfiteatro, varios escombros del escenario se encontraban cerca de los dos, unas tinieblas negras continuaban en el lugar de manera aleatoria, cubriendo a sus amigas que estupefactas observaban a varias personas correr, gritar, sufrir, la visión de la ciudad en llamas, de la destrucción del colegio y el cielo de color violeta, verde, negro y rojo con una luna rojiza partida en dos separándose lentamente.

El impacto que todo ello causo en Sunset Shimmer un vacío gigante dentro de su corazón y unas llamas violetas que se movían en su dirección se acercaron a tal punto que pudo sentir su calor infernal, hasta que cambiaron su dirección hacia otro rumbo.

Esta es tu última oportunidad, vienes conmigo y destruyes Equestria o tu pequeña e ignorada existencia desaparece.

Un sentimiento de odio dentro de ella se produjo, odio hacia todos: Equestria, sus amigas, Twilight y ella misma. Pero aquella sensación tan profunda no sé resignaba a irse, producto de ello sus ojos posados en los de Discord cambiaron al parpadear; sus ojos hermosos y azules pasaron a ser dos ojos totalmente negros con una pequeña cantidad de humo negro y azul saliendo de ellos. Cuando estaba a punto de empezar a correr en dirección a Discord, este chasqueó los dedos.

Unas enredaderas negras tan fuertes como el acero envolvieron a la pelifuego.

- Última oportunidad, vienes o no.

Con un grito de voz autoritario y seguro de las consecuencias que su respuesta traería Sunset Shimmer contestó.

- ¡No!

Una sonrisa se presentó en él, mientras su mano se preparaba para dar un chasquido, un agujero se presentaba en el suelo y dentro de este unos dientes deformes y en todas las direcciones emergían, las mane atrapadas observaban impotentes la escena, Fluttershy se tapaba los ojos, mientras que Applejack y Raimbow Dash golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas las paredes de sus prisiones, Rarity y Pinkie Pie no dejaban de ver la escena, el peinado de Pinkie se volvía lacio.

La mirada de Sunset Shimmer se posaba en la de Discord, algo dentro de ella la mantenía fuerte y evitaba que sucumbiera ante el miedo que sentía, sabía los horrores que le aguardaban, pero no cedería, mucho menos dejaría de mirarlo, debía ver lo fuerte que se mantenía.

Discord sobrevolando sobre ella dio el último chasquido.

- Tac –

* * *

><p>Sé que les prometí doble entrega, no se preocupen tendrán doble entrega pero la publicaré dentro de unas horas, es que debo darle la última revisión, así que nos vemos dentro de unas pocas horas.<p>

Posdata: ¿qué les parece esta Sunset Shimmer?


	12. ¿Reformarse?

Bueno, como les prometí aquí tienen la segunda entrega. Disfrútenla.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 12: ¿Reformarse?<p>

Fluttershy había cerrado ambos ojos con fuerza y se había tapado con sus manos ambos parpados para evitar ver lo que Discord haría con su amiga; pero al final, tomó fuerza para verlo, cuando quito todos esos impedimentos observo como la ciudad en ruinas, los escombros, las tinieblas y el tenebroso cielo empezaban a desaparecer, borrándose como las imágenes en esos programas de computadora, casi como un efecto de cine.

Sus amigas más asombradas que ella observaban todo ello desaparecer y ver como la nieve multicolor continuaba cayendo de forma lenta, el cielo azul comenzaba a reaparecer nuevamente y los copos se hacían más coloridos con la luz del sol. Entonces cada una se dio cuenta, que, para estar dentro de un bloque de hielo, su prisión era cálida.

Sunset había esperado su fin al escuchar el chasquido de Discord, pero en lugar de ello, todas las imágenes empezaban a desaparecer, y su interlocutor bajaba al suelo de madera del escenario cerca de ella, las enredaderas se deshacían cual papel en el fuego, las emociones de la adolescente se mantenían aun a flor de piel.

- Lo siento Sunset Shimmer, pero era nec… De inmediato, Sunset se abalanzó sobre Discord, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y mientras este se caía de espaldas junto con la pelifuego, se impresionaba de la brutal fuerza que poseía su atacante.

Unas bofetadas potentes fueron lanzadas, así como golpes al pecho del Draconequus. Después, en esa forma de desatar cada uno de los sentimientos que había contenido dentro, cuando Discord estaba comenzando a levantarse, Sunset se vio presa de todas ellas y sin pensarlo lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, acto totalmente incomprendido por todos los presentes, incluyendo claro a ella misma.

Discord sentía la calidez de sus brazos, el intenso latir de su corazón, entendía perfectamente que las emociones de la muchacha habían tenido un desborde tremendo y le encantaba haber causado un poco de caos. Pero no esperaba que fuera a abrazarlo, de hecho, esperaba que fuera a vapulearlo nuevamente.

En el tiempo que se encontraba prisionero de aquellos incómodos y fuertes, pero delicados brazos, se dedicó a oler el cabello de Sunset Shimmer, extrañamente la fragancia de su pelo era muy parecida a la de Celestia, como si le hubiese dado otra bofetada dejo de pensar en pequeñeces como esa moviendo la cabeza levemente.

Sunset después de tranquilizarse de toda aquella sobreacumulación de emociones, tomó conciencia de todo lo ocurrido encontrando la falta de toda posible de lógica; en primer lugar, el tipo al que estaba abrazando había tratado de acabar con ella o al menos eso parecía, segundo, no era exactamente de su tipo y tercero, era el señor del caos, enemigo de Equestria.

Cuando lo soltó y lo alejó, este se levantó de forma inmediata.

- Descuida, nadie debe saberlo.

- Gracias.

- Me refiero a todo lo que pasó, y por nadie me refiero a Twilight.

Mientras miraba en dirección a todos lados observaba la prisión de hielo dentro de la que se encontraban sus amigas.

- Libéralas ahora mismo.

Moviendo el dedo índice y con cierta seriedad, el Draconequus respondió de forma irrebatible a la petición de su interlocutora.

- No lo haré, quiero que esta conversación quede entre nosotros dos.

Sunset asentía levemente con la cabeza, era poco razonable todo lo que había pasado; pero debía tratar de encontrar alguna explicación.

- ¿Por qué hiciste todo aquello?

Discord de pie, comenzaba a alejarse para ver la base de la estatua, la ex villana se levantó también para ver el mismo objeto, leyendo el grabado que tenía en un cuadro:

- Draconequus, mitad poni mitad otros animales…

Más abajo existían muchos otros grabados que fueron hechos por varios de los combatientes de la revolución de las princesas.

- La justicia para ti es ver como tu reinado del caos ha finalizado y dado paso al orden y a la armonía -

- Tu castigo es permanecer todo el resto de tu vida presa de tu cuerpo y de tus acciones -

- La mejor memoria para los caídos son tus restos en piedra, siempre verás el amanecer y el anochecer de las princesas que aman a su pueblo y no lo tiranizan -

- Ni un señor del caos puede con el deseo de armonía y paz existente en los corazones de cada poni, una lección para los futuros malvados que quieran conquistar Equestria -

Cada uno de los dichos compartía un odio entre líneas hacía Discord, quien de pronto, miró lo que quedaba de la base que se había roto cuando se liberó.

- Como te iba a decir antes de que me golpearas y después te volvieras loc…

Notando la mirada avergonzada y el rubor en las mejillas de la pelifuego, el señor del caos prefirió no mencionar más la segunda parte e ir directo al grano.

- Bueno, era necesario, no podía no hacerlo.

El muchacho de piel gris tomaba aire mientras se preparaba para decir a la chica que tenía enfrente, la razón para todo aquel alboroto que había causado.

- Hoy en la mañana estuve hablando con Celestia.

Una expresión de impresión se dibujó en su rostro, llevando adelante unos pocos centímetros el tronco y cabeza, la ex alumna de Celestia cuestiono aquella afirmación.

- ¿Hablaste con Celestia?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Cómo? Am… El dedo de Discord funcionó como un candado para los labios de Sunset Shimmer.

- Tranquila, responderé todas tus molestas preguntas, pero cálmate de acuerdo.

La pelifuego alcanzó a asentir con la cabeza.

- Bien, hace ya casi más de un año si no me equivoco, pude burlar la prisión en la cual Celestia y Luna me encerraron, pero no paso mucho hasta que la que ahora es la princesa Twilight junto con sus amigas me encerraran de nuevo.

- Y…

- Después de unos meses Celestia me subió a una carroza y me llevó a las afueras de Ponyville, una vez ahí les dio la tarea de reformarme al grupo de Twilight. En especial a Fluttershy.

- ¿A Fluttershy?

- Sí, no entiendo por qué se impresionan cuando lo digo.

- Y después qué pasó.

- Bueno, ella lo logró, creyó en mi cuando nadie más lo hizo… Entonces de forma melodramática, Discord sacó un pequeño pañuelo con la cutie mark de su amiga bordada en ella para sonarse la nariz.

- Después pasaron muchas otras cosas, pero básicamente eso es todo.

- y ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Buena pregunta, esta mañana como te dije, estaba hablando con Celestia cuando me comentó algo sobre ti y sobre cómo llegaste hasta aquí.

El escuchar nuevamente el nombre de Celestia y del tipo menos esperado fue una razón para empezar a recordar el pasado que empezaba a dejar atrás.

- Y qué te dijo sobre mí.

- No lo sé, me dormí antes de saber muchas cosas.

Una mueca despectiva se hizo presente en la adolescente. Hecho que el Draconequus no ignoró.

- Me mantuve todo el día anterior ocupado y dormí muy poco, que esperabas que me quede despierto…

- Recuerdo unas pocas palabras, pero es tu turno de responderme a mí.

- Bueno, pues, como sabes yo escapé de Equestria hace bastante tiempo atrás, no hay día en que no lo recuerde.

Todo lo que había iniciado hace ya bastante tiempo se culminó aquel fatídico día…

***** Flashback *****

Varios rayos caían a lo lejos, el estruendo de los truenos cubría todo el castillo las gotas de agua acumuladas fluían por las ventanas. Pero entre los pasillos más recónditos del mismo una sombra se movía a toda velocidad, iluminada por la luz proveniente de los rayos, la crin roja y amarilla de Sunset Shimmer se movía de un lado a otro mientras esta galopaba, unas gotas de agua salían volando producto de la fuerza con la cual se movía virando, saltando, subiendo escaleras y parando de vez en cuando para ver en qué lugar se encontraba.

Finalmente, su carrera se vio recompensada al ver la puerta cuyo letrero decía "magia negra – no entrar" esperaba encontrar toda una guardia real a la cual eludir, pero sus expectativas se vieron frustradas por la ausencia de toda seguridad, en lugar de varios pegasos salidos de las mejores academias de Cloudsdale encontró a una bibliotecaria dormida.

En su afán por encontrar toda la información respecto a un espejo en el cual se vio a sí misma como alicornio buscó sin cuidado ni mucha paciencia el libro donde dicha información pudiese estar plasmada.

La bibliotecaria por supuesto fue despertada de su sueño por el ruido causado por los libros al caer con fuerza en el piso de piedra. Al ver a la alumna de Celestia revisar tan apasionadamente los libros de magia negra: salió a todo galope a buscarla.

Cuando finalmente halló lo que aquella visión significaba en el segundo volumen de la historia del castillo de Canterlot, su asombro fue colosal; pues, según lo que había escrito en él: ella podía ser una poderosa alicornio al tener un potencial tan grande y también existía un hechizo para poder convertirse en una alicornio, pero este solamente podía ser efectuado por otra alicornio.

No existía duda, ella merecía ser una alicornio, había probado tener el potencial incluso ya hasta podía poner y levantar el sol, había experimentado por su cuenta todo aquello sin olvidar que se encontraba todos los días en la biblioteca investigando, estudiando viendo Equestria desde el punto de vista de una princesa, lo único que le faltaba era el poder tenía en frente la posibilidad de completar el sueño que había tenido desde que era una potranca.

Investigando un poco más, al dar vuelta a la página encontró otra información y no pudo evitar leerlo en voz alta.

- El espejo de cristal… cada treinta lunas se abre un portal a… ¿otro mundo?

De pronto una voz muy familiar se presentó detrás de ella, dándole un susto…

- No es algo que deberías saber ahora, ¿no es así?

Cuando la joven unicornio se posicionó para enfrentar a su maestra y, hasta entonces, amiga; su furia explotó por saber los secretos que le había ocultado.

¡cómo te atreves a ocultarme ese tipo de magia! Sabes que estoy lista para esto, puedo ser grandiosa.

La ira era contagiada a Celestia que con un tono más autoritario que descarriado tomó la palabra.

-Podrías serlo. Creí ver compasión y sinceridad en ti. Pero no había más que ambición. Estás siendo egoísta, tienes que parar y pensar en lo que haces.

Las palabras de la princesa de nada sirvieron, la indignación de Sunset Shimmer iba en aumento, por lo cual aún más furibunda no cambió de parecer.

- ¿Soy egoísta? Ese libro de ahí dice que podría volverme tan poderosa como una princesa alicornio. Podría gobernar aquí. Tú eres la egoísta por no darme mi merecido lugar.

En su ataque de ira arrojó el libro que hace pocos instantes llevaba en los cascos, en dirección a su mentora, este fue bloqueado con un campo de fuerza de esta; que a su vez detenía al guardia que había sido contagiado por la indignación de ver a su princesa ser ofendida de ese modo.

- Merezco estar a tu lado y ser igual… quizá incluso tu superior… Conviérteme en una princesa.

La gota que derramo el vaso, los ojos de Celestia se fijaron en su alumna con una expresión de furia nunca antes vista por ella que en cierto modo, hicieron que dé un paso atrás dentro de sí, empezaba a reconsiderar las cosas.

- No, ser una princesa es algo que debes ganártelo… he tratado de enseñarte todo lo que necesitas saber, pero no lo has aprovechado… Cada vez que dices "merecer" obtener algo sin haber hecho ningún esfuerzo, me demuestras que no estás lista todavía.

Poco después, en una decisión tomada por las circunstancias la princesa fijó su imperativo final con respecto a su alumna.

- Sunset Shimmer, te retiro de tu posición como mi alumna. Como no podemos superar esto, tus estudios terminan aquí. Eres bienvenida de permanecer en Canterlot, pero ya no serás recibida en el castillo.

Sunset sintió una astilla profunda clavada en su corazón, las cosas empezaban a perder sentido de forma gradual, dentro de ella, la furia creció a tal magnitud que Celestia ya no era más ni su maestra ni su amiga, era un enemigo que pretendía quitarle aquello por lo que tanto se había esforzado de forma ciega, no sabía lo de convertirse en alicornio, pero durante cada tarde, mientras se quemaba los ojos leyendo libros de magia, cada una de las horas que se había desgastado practicando todo lo que estaba escrito en esos libros tenían por dentro la semilla de la esperanza.

Esperanza de que algún día, de alguna forma, ella podría ser algo parecido a una princesa, que finalmente sería necesitada, valorada… querida.

Todo eso se venía abajo y era inaceptable, por lo cual decidió no solamente ver a Celestia como una enemiga, sino cuestionar sus órdenes con sus propias ideas nacidas del desprecio de su esfuerzo pasado.

- Nunca podremos superar esto, porque no puedes ver lo grandiosa que merezco ser – Y finalmente, con una pequeña esperanza de ver a la mentora que había querido por tanto tiempo lanzó una pregunta - ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decirme?

La respuesta de Celestia no se hizo esperar, sin dubitar, sin vacilar, con un tono tan frio como el hielo y carente de sentimiento alguno Celestia le respondió

- No: los guardias te escoltarán a la salida.

Sunset sabía que no debía dejar ver al enemigo su dolor, estaba escrito en varios libros, así que ocultando el llanto que tenía dentro de sí lo camufló con una mirada llena de odio hacia todos y de la misma forma; su voz anunció.

- Este es el mayor error de toda tu vida.

Los guardias seguían de cerca a Sunset Shimmer, quien dentro de si veía como dejaba atrás lo que hasta ahora había sido su vida, sus esfuerzos… su sueño. Pero no, no permitiría que se lo arrebatasen de aquella forma, daría batalla, aunque eso significase su propia destrucción.

De forma salvaje ingresó por la puerta donde sabía que se encontraba el espejo, cuando los guardias fueron a detenerla una ráfaga de magia que parecía fuego salió de ella, noqueando a ambos sin mucha dificultad, no hubo tiempo para impresionarse por todo aquello, tenía muy poco tiempo y ya casi eran las doce, con un hechizo de teletransportación se fue a su habitación, para tomar unas pocas pertenencias depositadas en un cajón.

Al volver todo se mantenía igual, los guardias seguían en el piso y el espejo aún se mantenía en su lugar. Volteó para ver un reloj de arena automático, faltaba un minuto y medio, así que no debía perder tiempo, los guardias comenzaban a recuperar la conciencia abriendo levemente los ojos, a toda velocidad Sunset se dispuso a saltar por el espejo.

Faltando pocos centímetros para pasar por el portal, se detuvo en seco, por veinte segundos su mente recorrió todos los recuerdos, su infancia sin padres, su ingreso en la escuela de magia y por supuesto a Celestia, la única amiga que había tenido la certeza de tener, una lágrima se deslizo por su mejilla derecha, plasmando todo el dolor que venía sintiendo desde hace minutos atrás.

Una cantidad exorbitante de pensamientos llegaron a su vez, causando que la unicornio perdiera más tiempo, mientras se veía en el espejo nuevamente, veía a una criatura bípeda con alas, con piel roja y con un poder inconmensurable con fuego y magia de color azul verdosa recorriendo su cuerpo.

¿Acaso era ella? No había tiempo para más, los cascos de Celestia se escuchaban no muy lejos, su decisión fue tomada sintiendo el odio más intenso que había sentido y todo estaba dirigido hacia la que alguna vez fue su maestra, así que salto hacia el portal.

El viaje fue algo molesto y muy difícil de explicar, pero cuando finalmente salió del otro lado, debajo de una estatua, vio como había cambiado su cuerpo y la ausencia de magia de la cual se había percatado al leer aquel libro. Pese a que se sentía incompleta mantenía la compostura de forma impecable, tanto que hasta pudo tener la confianza de decir para sí misma y al mundo que tenía en frente.

- Vaya… vaya que devenir tan interesante.

****** Fin flashback ******

El relato que Sunset contaba lo hacía con muchos sentimientos que trataba de esconder, pero ciertamente, cada uno de ellos fue revivido durante la transcurso de este.

Con tristeza en los ojos Sunset observaba a Discord que mágicamente había mantenido la seriedad durante toda la duración del relato.

- Esperaba que me contaras algo que no sabía – mientras estiraba sus brazos y tronco, Discord pensaba en una mejor pregunta.

- ¿Por qué estás triste?

- Es que hasta ahora no la puedo perdonar por más que trate.

Incrédulo por la respuesta de cierto repudio hacia la poni más querida de toda Equestria, Discord contento quiso saber un poco más.

- ¿A qué se debe eso? Mientras una taza de chocolate caliente aparecía en el aire para ambos.

- Gracias.

Mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida caliente, Sunset notaba en el piso de concreto nieve de color blanca combinada con la nieve de color que Discord hacía caer, formando una figura parecida a la de un poni con una crin de varios colores, casi como el de Celestia…

Un suspiro se hizo audible para el Draconequus mientras esta alejaba la taza de chocolate, Sunset se ponía cada vez más triste, a pesar del sabor tan agradable del chocolate.

- Hace much…

Discord la calló nuevamente poniendo el dedo índice en sus labios.

- Aguarda penurias, déjame hacértelo fácil.

Una especie de cable de color verde apareció en la mano de Discord, poco después para susto de la adolescente, el cable fue dirigido a la cabeza de la pelifuego, quien pudo sentir un piquete en la nuca.

- Auch, dolió.

- No importa, ahora podremos verlo en alta definición.

- ¿Qué?

- Tú solamente cuéntame.

- Muy bien.

Mientras Sunset recordaba, se asustó al ver como se creaba una imagen en el centro del escenario pero finalmente comprendió a que se refería con alta definición.

- Cuando era pequeña…

La imagen de una pequeña potra se apareció, era tan dulce, casi tanto como lo eran las otras pequeñas de las CMC, su melena era muy adorable, pero se encontraba totalmente sola en una nevada similar a la que Equestria acostumbraba en fechas cercanas a la noche de los corazones cálidos.

Varías lágrimas caían por sus ojos, estaba sentada en la nieve, y tenía una mancha roja en su pecho, al parecer había tenido un accidente, viendo más de cerca, incluso las amigas encerradas notaban con impresión aquella poni pequeña que se encontraba llorando.

Las paredes de sus prisiones individuales se habían fusionado, dejándolas con una prisión común.

- Déjame ver Pinkie Pie. Decía Raimbow Dash mientras apartaba el peinado rosa de su hiperactiva amiga.

- Y yo que creí que no te gustaban las escenas de melodrama. Incitó Applejack.

- No es eso, es solo que no, no me gustan.

- entonces te gustan.

- Mejor veamos quieres.

- Está bien.

Delante de la pequeña una piedra estaba semioculta bajo la nieve, se había tropezado de tal suerte que su pecho había ido a dar con la parte más afilada de la misma.

- Lloraba como siempre, lloraba hasta que me cansaba y entonces comprendía que nadie vendría, nadie trataría de consolarme, nadie me llevaría al médico, nadie vería si estaba bien o no, estaba sola. Como siempre.

Las palabras de Sunset Shimmer le recordaban tanto a sí mismo que Discord no pudo evitar poner más atención a su relato.

La potranca se levantaba mientras apreciaba que la herida eran varios puntos pequeños de los cuales habían salido pequeñas gotas de sangre, de todas formas iría al hospital más cercano, esa tarde bajo ninguna circunstancia debía perder el tren hacia Canterlot, pues esa noche sería la noche de los corazones cálidos.

Después de una atención rápida con desinfectante y una paleta por ser valiente, salió de una clínica ubicada no muy lejos del banco, al cual también ingresó, se le había acabado el dinero y tenía que gastar de sus reservas.

- Banco de Manehattan, ¿en qué puedo atenderla? Pregunto una poni terrestre con el pelaje de color celeste.

- Quisiera hacer un retiro por favor.

- Muy bien, me facilitas tu identificación por favor.

Era algo poco usual ver huérfanos en Manehattan, generalmente se encuentran en Ponyville o en pueblos aledaños donde los campos para jugar son enormes y donde la comida es más sabrosa y se puede conseguir con gran facilidad, Manehattan era un lugar más agitado y no era exactamente idóneo para que niños sin padres estén caminando solos.

Cuando revisó mejor la tarjeta de Sunset, esta decía huérfana y estaba habilitada con la cuenta que era tan sagrada para cada banco que hasta tenían la mística de administrarla rigurosamente y al mismo tiempo de brindar el mejor de los servicios posibles a los niños que no tuvieran padre y madre, pues esta cuenta era solamente para huérfanos y los acompañaba hasta que tuvieran los 21 años, hasta entonces recibían una suma de 1200 bits mensuales, distribuidos en ingresos de 300 por semana que se podían sacar, considerando que en alimentación y hospedaje recibían un descuento del 50 por ciento, les quedaba 900 bitts que eran más que razonables para satisfacer sus antojos.

- Vaya, eres una gran administradora, veo que tu cuenta tiene ahorros muy grandes, espero que sepas muy bien gastarlos.

- Lo sé.

- Y en que los vas a gastar.

- No tengo la menor idea, todo lo que necesito es comida y pagar la renta de mi departamento.

- Am, te doy un consejo, cuando tengas tu Cutie Mark no dudes en gastar la cantidad que sea necesaria para hacer lo que realmente te gusta hacer, aquello para lo que eres buena.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

- ¿Cuánto deseas retirar?

- Cien bits.

- Muy bien toma, y no pierdas tu tarjeta de acuerdo.

- Gracias, feliz noche de los corazones cálidos.

- No hay de que, a ti también pequeña.

Listo, Sunset ya tenía la cantidad justa para ir a Canterlot y quedarse un par de noches para ver la actuación de la noche de los corazones cálidos.

Así que solamente decidió irse a su departamento, a dormir, al no tener amigos, eso era todo lo que hacía en las tardes, eso y las tareas que le enviaban, mientras subía por el ascensor de su edificio miraba las afueras de la ciudad donde generalmente salía a pasear y donde se había hecho esa herida.

Extrañamente todos los banqueros le aconsejaban irse a lugares que no fuesen ciudades, ahí la vida es menos agitada y los pequeños juegan hasta el anochecer, sin embargo, tenía miedo de dejar su ciudad natal, su madre había muerto dando a luz y nunca supo nada de su padre; pero vaya que le hacían falta. Se quedaba por que dentro de ella, sentía que estando en esa ciudad tenía al menos una conexión con ellos.

Sin muchos problemas se encaminó a su cama, mientras se metía en la misma observaba el libro de magia que había comprado meses atrás y que había dejado de leer por falta de interés.

Abriéndolo nuevamente vio un subtítulo interesante. "Levitación, el primer paso"

Luego sin más preámbulos leyó cada párrafo mientras el sueño se hacía cada vez más grande.

Habían pasado 4 horas desde que se acostó y ya eran las cuatro y cuarenta, con prisa se levantó, alisto sus alforjas y se fue galopando hasta la estación de trenes que quedaba a quince cuadras a lo lejos, llegando con un tiempo record de minutos, ingreso en el tren rojo con destino a Canterlot.

Dentro del tren, en su paso por el tramo nevado común en aquellas fechas, Sunset volvió a abrir el libro de magia que, curiosamente, había puesto en su alforja sin darse cuenta.

Al llegar finalmente, con una sonrisa se dirigió al palacio real, la función sería dentro de muchas horas, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que se dirigiese al palacio real.

Disfrutando del sonido de sus cascos en la piedra finamente tallada de las gradas en la entrada principal, Sunset veía todo el castillo con asombro, los pasillos, los jardines…

- Alto, alto, alto, alto, pausa. Discord pausó la escena de la cual todas estaban disfrutando.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Mira por allá.

- Entrecerrando los ojos la pelifuego observó la una pequeña figura, parecía un cuerno y estaba esculpido.

- Ese pequeño… cuerno.

- Si, es mio, no crees que se ve adorable.

Todas, tanto las que estaban dentro de la prisión de hielo como la que estaba fuera rodaron los ojos.

- ¿Puedo seguir?

- Ja, mal agradecida, le doy una imagen en alta definición y así me lo agradece.

- Como decía. Argumentó la pelifuego con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Continuando con la escena, los pasos que Sunset Shimmer daba eran de total libertad y por total libertad me refiero a que no sabía exactamente a donde se dirigía, pero se asombraba con el paisaje que nunca antes había visto de día.

Hasta que llegó a una torre on entrada exterior, había un letrero de madera.

- Hoy E.M.A.

Entonces detrás de ella una unicornio entrada en algunos años la empujó por los flancos con magia, Sunset no sabía que decir pero ella sí.

-Vamos jovencita, el examen está a punto de comenzar.

- Alto, yo no…

- Si terminas antes, antes podrás ir a reservar tu asiento para la función de esta noche.

Sin dejarle tiempo para hablar, la unicornio impulsó a Sunset gradas arriba de un solo tirón de magia, en el piso final se encontraba una fila de un solo unicornio.

- ¡El siguiente! Se escuchó desde dentro, nervioso, el unicornio de pelaje café ingreso.

Sunset desde el portón podía ver lo que hacían.

- Muy bien, joven, muéstrenos el hechizo en el que ha estado trabajando.

Entonces, mostrándose algo nervioso el unicornio empezó a emitir un brillo naranja de su cuerno, Sunset jamás había visto magia, salvo por las veces que iba a la noche de los corazones cálidos, y es que en Manehattan no existían muchos unicornios sino más bien habían más ponis terrestre, los cuales por supuesto no usaban magia. Por otro lado estaba el hecho de que ella no congeniaba mucho con otros ponis durante aquella época.

Sacándola rápidamente de sus recuerdos, el unicornio de pelaje café elevó una planta en el aire.

- Hechizo de constitución, muy difícil.

La planta empezó a cambiar, hasta transformarse en una flor demasiado hermosa como para ser natural. Pero al poco tiempo esta comenzó a perder su color a uno café y por último mientras agujeros se abrían en sus pétalos, estos se tornaban grises, hasta desaparecer. Sunset al ver todo aquel desarrollo tan inusual tuvo una impresión distinta a la de los jurados.

- Bueno, no hace falta saber que reprobó, tiene hasta el mes entrante para perfeccionarlo, hasta entonces disfrute la función de esta noche y no lo olvide tiene 30 días para realizarlo de forma adecuada. El tono despectivo del jurado que con seguridad era el más severo, fue suficiente para que el unicornio saliese con la cabeza en alto.

- Bien, creo que eso es todo… La voz de una yegua interrumpió al jurado.

- Falta una estudiante que llegó a última hora.

- Fascinante, una estudiante que se cree tan buena que pretende ser el broche de oro. Dijo el mismo jurado con cierto sarcasmo.

Cuando la pequeña poni fue empujada a pasar a salón donde daban el E.M.A (examen de magia avanzada). Ni bien ingresó en el salón, el jurado se quedó impresionado, nunca antes una unicornio tan joven había ingresado a dar un E.M.A.

- Bien, adelante, muéstrenos el hechizo que ha desarrollado.

- Emm, ¿qué?

Mientras el único jurado macho de los tres bajaba con su magia de color verde sus lentes, daba un pequeño suspiro.

- O sea el hechizo que mejor te sale.

- ammm, ok.

La pequeña unicornio jamás había hecho ningún hechizo antes, no sabía qué hacer, hasta que recordó aquella parte del libro que había leído.

-Muy bien, solo dice que debo concentrarme en el objeto, así que no debería ser muy difícil.

- ¿Está hablando con nosotros?

- No, solamente estoy hablando sola.

- Dese prisa, el tiempo para las pruebas es de máximo quince minutos y usted ya perdió la mitad.

Durante un minuto de intentos fallidos con quejidos callados por parte de la unicornio, el jurado se vio escéptico de la capacidad de la pequeña.

- Debo admitirlo, tienes mucha confianza al venir aquí de esa forma. Pero no es un buen día para hacernos perder el tiempo jovencita, si tiene algo que mostrarnos, que sea ahora.

De pronto, como si obedeciese la orden la magia de la unicornio hizo levitar el libro, una maceta cercana y los anteojos del jurado con un gran control. Dejando de lado la emoción de la pequeña que parecía ser la primera vez que hacía un hechizo; el corcel se mantuvo con una expresión seria, a la cual la pequeña no prestó ni la menor atención.

- Ejem…

El hechizo se detuvo, dejando caer los diferentes objetos, entre los cuales, la maceta al igual que los anteojos se rompieron al caer, la atención se centró en el jurado que había tomado voz por todo el grupo.

- No entiendo a qué juegas pequeña, pero los E.M.A. son para magia avanzada… La voz grave y despectiva del instructor fue interrumpida por las dulces y melodiosas palabras de la unicornio.

- Pero si yo apenas aprendí a hacer este hechizo hoy.

- Entonces nos hiciste perder el tiempo en vano – bajando la voz que había hecho asustar a la pequeña y llevándose un casco a la cabeza, el instructor trataba de relajarse, esa no era la forma de tratar a una potrilla – escucha, estos exámenes están hechos para los unicornios más avanzados, no para principiantes.

Una integrante del jurado, la más joven de crin algo alocada de color violeta se levantó siendo esta vez quien interrumpió al rígido instructor.

- Sin embargo, si en verdad es tu primera vez haciendo magia, tienes un gran talento, pero deberás aprender mucho antes de dar este examen nuevamente, pero quien sabe, tal vez nos volvamos a ver – al ver un resplandor en los ojos de la pequeña, la instructora le sonrió y mientras señalaba la salida – puedes retirarte, y por favor, no te olvides de practicar y aprender.

Con pequeños saltitos, Sunset Shimmer salía a toda prisa de la habitación, sintiéndose muy feliz…

- No puedo creer que haya tenido el atrevimiento de hacer tofo eso solo para mostrarnos un hechizo de levitación.

- Haber, ponte en la siguiente situación, si fuese una estudiante de magia elemental, ¿Cuánto le pondrías?

- 10 de 10 sin duda, pero este es un E.M.A. no un E.M.E.

- Llámame loca, pero creo que no tenía ni idea de que hacer aquí.

- Tú siempre tan optimista; pero quien sabe, como dijo nuestra colega, tal vez la veamos nuevamente algún día.

Mientras Sunset Shimmer se alejaba de la torre, sus pasos se hacían cada vez más seguros.

- No sabía expresarlo muy bien, pero hasta aquel día no tuve mi Cutie Mark, ni tenía idea de que era lo qué me hacía especial, qué función tenía realmente no sabía para que servía. Pero después de aquella tarde, supe muy bien lo que iba a hacer, la magia me había cautivado. Sunset relataba de forma tan tranquila aquel instante, que casi parecía revivir las emociones que había sentido en aquel instante.

De repente, los pasos de la pequeña unicornio se pararon en seco cuando pasó frente a una librería, su cabeza y su corazón de manera conjunta, como nunca antes lo había hecho le instaban a ingresar, una especie de luz invisible la guiaba a la puerta y sin darse cuenta, ya había ingresado a la misma, haciendo que las pequeñas campanillas sonaran y advirtiesen al vendedor de su presencia, corriendo a la sección de magia, abrió varios libros al mismo tiempo y por cortos instantes se sintió que verdaderamente era aquello lo que la hacía diferente, aquello para lo que estaba hecha…

- Aunque mi Cutie Mark no apareció en aquel instante, sabía que tenía que ver con la magia, así que aquel día, con el poco dinero que me quedaba decidí alquilar un cuarto en las afueras de Canterlot, en un suburbio cerca de la montaña, donde no había mucho ruido ni muchos vecinos. Sunset en medio de la nevada se paraba nuevamente, sonriendo mientras cruzaba los brazos.

La potranca aquella noche durmió tan plácidamente, que parecía no tener ningún sufrimiento, ningún dolor dentro de ella.

Su sueño en aquella apacible noche fue muy peculiar, se veía a sí misma, estando al lado de la princesa Celestia, levantando el sol; el día antes de la recogida de invierno para que los ponis pudiesen trabajar, recibiendo algunos presentes por haberlo hecho y también se veía a si misma ayudando con diferentes labores; también haciendo que llegue el ocaso, junto con Celestia para levantar la Luna.

Se levantó aún con una sonrisa, pese a que fue un sueño bastante loco, algo dentro de ella le decía que se podría hacer realidad, podría hacer realidad aquel sueño y sin dudarlo, salió de su nueva casa a recoger una gran parte del dinero que había acumulado para comprar una cantidad inmensa de libros que llevó consigo con el único hechizo que se sabía. Cosa que dejó impresionado a más de un unicornio y estudiante de magia avanzada que la veía en el camino.

***** insertando letra de Soundtrack *****

*Somos yo y mi sueño

De mi camino yo soy el único dueño

No hay nada más que me importe

Jamás aceptaré de mi un no podré al final

Porque… el esfuerzo no vale sin los sueños

Cada gota de sangre; sudor; lágrimas

Al final hacen...

Lo que soy…

Al final hacen...

Lo que soy…*

Sunset empezaba a tener una rutina muy estricta, que se forjaba día a día con sus prácticas y lecturas constantes, Discord observaba como las fechas en el calendario pasaban volando, meses y en última instancia observaba como pasaban las estaciones en un árbol lejano, cuando estaba cubierto de nieve, cuando se encontraba totalmente verde y vivo, cuando las hojas caían, de la misma forma, Sunset se hacía más grande, comía, hacía magia y dormía, esa era su rutina durante tres años en los cuales, su poder de la misma forma se incrementaba junto con la cantidad de hechizos que había aprendido, que, eran tan variados que hasta le costaba acordarse de todos.

*Y la verdad, desde aquel mágico momento

En el cual el suelo ya no es sedimento

En el cual nos sentimos libres y únicos

Ya no hay más momentos tristes ni lúdicos

Somos lo que hacemos de nosotros

Nadie: ni ellos ni esos otros

Harán de nuestros sueños logros

Habrá momentos de dolor y miedo

Pero en tu cueva eres el único fuego*

Sin embargo, cada vez se sentía más preparada y al mismo tiempo preocupada por no aprobar el dichoso examen, pero dejando de lado todo ello, una noche mientras se encontraba practicando los hechizos de más alto nivel sonreía, pues no era tanto aprobar el examen, sino que en tres años había logrado avanzar de manera tan aplastante y sin asistir a ninguna academia o escuela de magia.

*Somos yo y mi sueño

De mi camino yo soy el único dueño

No hay nada más que me importe

Jamás aceptaré de mi un no podré al final

Porque… el esfuerzo no vale sin los sueños

Cada gota de sangre; sudor; lágrimas

Al final hacen...

Lo que soy…

Al final hacen...

Lo que soy…

Mi su_eñoo…

Yo y mi sueño*

Sunset apagaba la radio que se encontraba emitiendo una música que por esos tres años la acompañó, había llegado el momento.

- Mañana es el día… Dijo mientras observaba el calendario y la fecha del día después con marcador rojo diciendo "gran día".

Sin más, Sunset se metió en la cama, tratando de dormir…

- Eso es algo interesante, no sabía que te gustaba el rap.

- Bueno no tanto, es de los pocos temas que me gustan.

Discord hacía aparecer otro vaso de chocolatada, mientras arrojaba el que había terminado, que al hacer contacto con el piso del escenario explotó. Pero mucho antes de ver la reacción de la muchacha habló.

-Perdón, es que lo puse en automático…

- Tienes que arreglarlo.

- Claro…claro, pero dime, que pasó después.

Volviendo a voltear para ver la imagen tan parecida a Celestia que se formaba en un rincón del anfiteatro totalmente derretida Sunset cabizbaja y con cierta melancolía en su voz respondió.

- Después llegó ella…

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, a pesar de que esta pequeña visita de Discord no ha terminado todavía ya deben ir imaginando como saldrán las cosas y por cierto, supongo que ya se hace evidente y tedioso tener que ver si este fic tendrá Fluttercord o, como le llamen al Celestia x Discord. Así que no se ilusionen, puede ser cualquiera de los dos – aún no me decido jaja.<p>

Bueno que tengan una feliz navidad, que reciban los regalos más preciados, cada uno tiene las razones precisas y verdaderas bajo su propio contexto, en fin, hasta el lunes.


	13. Sacrificio y poder

Capítulo 13: Sacrificio y poder: el corazón de una princesa

Bueno como ya saben los personajes de MLP: FIM no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a quien sea que los creo, empaquetó, selló y patentó.

Antes de leer, quiero aclarar que en este capítulo trató de profundizar un poco a Discord en cuanto a su pensamiento, en específico la crítica que Discord le hace al poder en Equestria así que lean atentamente y piénsenlo, quizás me esté equivocando pero todo apunta a que es verdad.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana, tenía un resplandor, distinto a cualquier otro, después de bastante tiempo, Sunset empezaba a mirar a su alrededor, a ver y escuchar varios pájaros de diversos colores que con su canto le daban la bienvenida a la entrada de Canterlot, varias mariposas, sentía el calor traído por los rayos de la luz del sol en su rostro, la pureza del aire, poco apreciable en Manehattan.<p>

Los pasos de la pequeña la guiaban de forma lenta a la misma torre donde hace tres años atrás había recibido la inspiración que la había guiado hasta aquel preciso momento y desde luego, esperaba poder ver al mismo jurado para que viesen cuanto había cambiado en un periodo de tiempo tan corto.

Pasando nuevamente a última hora para repetir todo, pero de una manera distinta y por supuesto, no trataba de esperanzarse en ver al mismo jurado, había escuchado que cambian conforme pasa el tiempo. Mientras llegaba a la puerta de ingreso a la torre, leía en el letrero Hoy E.M.A. (examen de magia avanzada).

Una mueca de risa se dibujó, habían aprendido algo de ella, subiendo de forma segura las escaleras observó a dos estudiantes de la escuela de magia avanzada bajar con una expresión de pocos amigos uno de ellos no dudó en verla de tal forma que ella se ruborizó, no solamente su nivel en la magia había cambiado. Al llegar al piso final encontró al mismo jurado de antes, saliendo del aula.

- Ya decía yo que volverías algún día, pero llegaste tarde.

- Lo siento, es que me levanté temprano y me puse a practicar el hechizo que preparé para hoy.

- Muy bien señorita, debido a la impresión que me dejó la primera vez que estuvo presente, creo que no debo desperdiciar una oportunidad como esta – Decía con el mismo tono de vox de antes, aunque en esta oportunidad con cierta sonrisa en su expresión, invitó a unicornio a pasar al aula donde se realizaría la última prueba.

- Adivinen quién regresó.

Los miembros hembra de la terna que calificaba a los distintos aspirantes de un nivel superior de magia se vieron sorprendidas por la aparición de la ahora más joven y por supuesto más segura Sunset Shimmer.

- Creo que la última vez no nos dio su nombre señorita, le importaría dárnoslo en esta oportunidad.

- Si claro, mi nombre es Sunset Shimmer.

- Aja, edad.

- Quince años.

- Muy bien, un último dato: escuela de donde usted proviene.

- No vengo de ninguna escuela, usé distintos libros para aprender lo necesario para este examen.

La impresión que aquellas palabras provocaron en la terna fue de carácter amplia, desde un escepticismo hasta unas ansias por ver lo que había logrado por si sola en un periodo de tiempo tan corto para prepararse para un examen de nivel tan alto como el que estaba a punto de dar. Mientras Sunset Shimmer pasaba al centro del aula para estar en clara visión del jurado sus pensamientos se tranquilizaban, pasase lo que pasase, ella se sentía feliz, completa…

-Puede proseguir.

- Muy bien, aquí voy – Se dijo para sí misma, mientras recordaba cada paso exacto y cada momento para realizar el hechizo con todo detalle.

- El hechizo que escogí es el número 214 de Star Swirl.

Sus palabras dejaban al jurado sin palabras, incrédulo por el hechizo que había escogido la unicornio, el jurado macho, se levantó esperando escuchar que era una broma o que se hubiese equivocado de número; sin embargo la expresión de seguridad de la aspirante lo convenció.

- Bien, continúe.

El hechizo 214 era con seguridad uno de los más difíciles de realizar, era un eclipse de sol realizado con magia, solo que en lugar de mover la luna para realizarlo, su magia debía bastar para obscurecer el sol, eliminando los rayos de luz que este desprendía en dirección a Equestria o un lugar determinado, al eliminar la luz, también eliminaba el aspecto del sol, haciendo que este se tornara de un color obscuro, casi como un eclipse. Sin embargo, resultaba ser un hechizo de tal dificultad que existía una lista muy corta de los que habían realizado dicho hechizo. Entre ellos se encontraban Celestia, Luna, unos cuantos unicornios e incluso el legendario Star Swirl.

Expulsando aire, Sunset Shimmer se preparaba para realizar toda la complicada mecánica que el hechizo requería, si bien había pasado mucho tiempo practicando y realizando el hechizo con total éxito en la casa donde habitaba, era muy distinto realizarlo a la escala que estaba a punto de hacerlo, de pasar a unas decenas de metros cuadrados que representaba la extensión de su casa, ahora debía realizarlo con una extensión que se extendía unos cuantos kilómetros.

No había problema, su concentración no se veía amenazada, pues los presentes sabían la importancia de mantener el lugar tranquilo para la realización de hechizos de complejidad tan alta, sin embargo, la esperanza a la realización de dicho hechizo de los tres se encontraba mermada, nadie, ni siquiera las princesas lograban hacer ese hechizo en un tiempo tan corto.

Celestia regresaba de un festival de Cloudsdale, sus cascos se encontraban algo cansados y aún no terminaba el día, sin embargo, cuando pasó por la torre donde sabía que se realizaba el E.M.A. anual para ingresar al nivel más alto de la escuela para unicornios superdotados se sorprendió al observar varios puntos negros aparecer en el cielo, no podía ser ese hechizo ¿o sí?

Ambos ojos de la aspirante comenzaban a brillar de un tono amarillo intenso, su magia comenzaba a extenderse en el cielo, absorbiendo los rayos solares, al igual que su luz, desde donde se encontraban, los jurados analizaban la excelencia con la cual Sunset Shimmer lanzaba el hechizo al cielo, desde los primeros puntos negros que formaban el eclipse hasta la completa extensión de estos, el unicornio macho quedó simplemente satisfecho con el resultado de la prueba de la unicornio.

La emoción de Sunset Shimmer iba en aumento, de la misma forma, el área del eclipse iba en aumento, ahora se encontraba sobre todo el castillo y seguía en aumento; los presentes empezaban a preocuparse de la reacción que causaría el eclipse en la población, así que decidieron dar por terminada la prueba.

- Sunset Shimmer, recibe diez de diez en todas las áreas, su examen ha finalizado.

Mientras el eclipse empezaba a borrarse, algo empezaba a salir mal, los ojos de Sunset Shimmer se volvían rojos y los puntos negros comenzaban a transformarse en los que parecían ser ondas que irradiaban una luz poco intensa, casi parecía ser una aurora, de color naranja, amarilla y roja combinadas de tal forma que parecía fuego, sin darse cuenta, el hechizo se había transformado en uno de inmolación, frecuentado por poderosos hechiceros antiguos y solamente se encontraban gravados en piedra en varias ruinas arqueológicas halladas en lo que antes era la tierra de los unicornios.

- Señorita debe culminar el hechizo que se encuentre realizando o me veré obligado a reprobarla.

- Eso intento –Sunset comenzaba a desesperarse, sin embargo recuperó la cordura de forma veloz en momentos como aquel era necesario no perderlo – vamos, vamos.

La aurora empezaba a desaparecer de forma lenta y justo a tiempo, pues el calor que esta desprendía comenzaba a invadir cada rincón del castillo, la temperatura fue bajando de forma gradual, junto con la aurora.

- Sí, lo logre. Fue la exclamación que la unicornio pronunció para si misma; una vez finalizado el hechizo dio media vuelta solo para ver a Celestia con su cuerno brillando, ¿la había ayudado? O ¿fue ella quien detuvo la aurora?

- Creo que tenemos algo de qué hablar, ¿vienes? – los cascos de Celestia indicaban la salida mientras ella le hablaba con un tono amable.

- Veo que pasó el examen, espero no haber importunado su clase profesor silver dust.

- Ee… no, prosiga por favor, mientras discuto con mis colegas sobre la nota que recibió.

- No veo por qué no pueda aprobar. Respondió Celestia mientras observaba la luz del sol ingresar nuevamente por las ventanas al salón.

- Bueno, debemos apreciar algunas cosas…

- Está bien, creo que ustedes son más indicados para darle la calificación que se merece.

Sunset Shimmer se encontraba afuera de la torre, en el jardín, alunas puntas del pasto se encontraban algo chamuscadas, no podía creer que el hechizo hubiese cambiado de forma tan repentina, no había pasado antes, ¿cómo era eso posible?

Lo que pasaría no sería nada bueno, de eso Sunset Shimmer estaba segura, por lo cual, tenía dos opciones: quedarse y ser vetada de cualquier colegio de magia avanzada o irse e intentarlo otro año, cuando el jurado cambie y la princesa simplemente se olvidase de ella; sí, esa era la opción que la sacaría de la situación en la que estaba metida.

Justo antes de iniciar una carrera a toda prisa, sus ansías fueron fácilmente detenidas por las palabras de la princesa Celestia que se encontraba detrás de ella.

- Espero que no estés intentando huir – La alicornio se acercaba hasta la posición en la cual se encontraba la unicornio frustrada – Sunset Shimmer ¿cierto?

No había tiempo para sorpresas, que supiese su nombre, no cambiaba el hecho de que pronto empezarían las consecuencias de sus actos. Las pocas palabras que logró articular en ese momento trataron de calmar la ira imaginaria que pensaba que traía contenida la princesa favorita de todos.

- Perdóneme princesa, ju… ju… juro que no fue mi intención… verá, yoooo estaba realizando el hechizo 214 de Star Swirl, cuando, cuando, cuando.

Celestia se limitó a tocar el lomo de la ya de por si asustada unicornio, una sonrisa cálida de su parte fue todo lo que necesito para tranquilizarla y al mismo tiempo observaba tanto en el pasto como en el vapor que salía de una fuente cercana; las consecuencias del hechizo la poni que tenía al lado había efectuado momentos atrás.

- Yo sé que no lo fue, pero debes aprender a controlarte y creo que no hay nadie mejor para eso que yo.

- Q… qué, ¿Está diciendo lo que creo…?

- Claro, si no quieres quedarte en el castillo o prefieres continuar tus estudios de forma autodidacta, no puedo obligarte.

Aun incrédula por las palabras de la princesa, Sunset Shimmer no pudo evitar estallar por dentro, mientras daba un leve suspiro, tratando de dominar las emociones que se habían producido por la petición de la princesa, observaba a la princesa que tenía en frente, no dudó ni un solo instante en dar su respuesta.

- Sí, quiero quedarme con usted princesa.

Sunset comenzaba a ver con una clara furia a la que por aquellos momentos era el ser más especial que podía tener al lado.

- ¿Qué pasa niña? Es que acaso le puse mucho azúcar al chocolate o ya actuó el purgante…

- ¿Qué es lo que dices? La pelifuego le respondió con gran intriga.

- Que si tienes un guante, es que hace mucho frio.

- Claro, ten.

Un guante de lana color violeta era arrojado por la adolescente que lo había sacado del bolsillo de su canguro, Discord con una sonrisa se ponía el guante. Mientras juntaba las manos para recibir el calor, su interlocutora se encontraba observando la escena, que, junto con la pausa que había realizado en su relato, había tenido una pausa; observaba la mirada tan cálida de la princesa y aún hasta estos días no podía creer todo lo que había pasado entre las dos. Con una fuerza venida de quien sabe dónde sacó el otro guante y lo apretujó.

- Ella puede ser muy buena para fingir. Incluso los sentimientos.

Las imágenes comenzaban a acelerarse mostrando los momentos más significativos en el transcurso de su estadía en el palacio real de Canterlot.

Mañanas y noches en constante estudio y práctica de tomos enteros, Celestia siempre se encontraba presente en algunos de ellos, después de todo, era una princesa y no podía brindarle todo el tiempo a Sunset Shimmer, eso estaba claro, sin embargo cada vez que Sunset la requería dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para ver en el problema que se había metido o el hechizo que le quería mostrar.

- Esos fueron los momentos más felices…

Se veía claramente como celebraban juntas el cumpleaños de la unicornio, con un pastel pequeño y la cara de Celestia completamente llena de pastel, al ver sonreír a su alumna por lo que le había obligado a hacer, esta le devolvió el favor lanzándole una pieza en la cara, pero esta con un campo de fuerza hacía que este fuese detenido en seco.

Otra ocasión ella se encontraba dormida sobre un escritorio, Celestia llegaba y con cierta dulzura la hacía levitar en el aire y la acostaba en su cama; extrañamente se despedía revolviendo con gran cariño la melena de su alumna.

- Todo fue tan rápido, no recuerdo en que momento dejé de darle importancia a lo que ella quería decirme o cuando las dos cambiamos.

Celestia cada vez se presentaba menos, hasta que finalmente eran contadas las veces en las que se la podía ver su presencia, la soledad empezaba nuevamente a ser el común denominador de las escenas, estudiando, practicando, comiendo o haciendo casi cualquier cosa; Sunset sabía muy bien que se encontraba sola y la princesa empezaba a olvidarla, pero siempre encontraba una buena razón para explicar su cada vez más grande ausencia. Desde una festividad hasta un merecido descanso, nada quitaría el hecho de que Celestia la quería y ella a Celestia.

Un invierno, otoño, primavera, hasta llegar a la última estación, verano, durante el último año, Sunset se había encerrado aún más, hasta el punto de ser hostil con los otros estudiantes; exámenes, pruebas y seminarios de magia eran lo único que la sacaban de la biblioteca; ya no se tomaba tiempo para pasear por Canterlot o por ir a ver algunos actos al teatro o el cine. Incluso comenzaba a fallar en varias de las citas en actos que Celestia hacía.

Un buen día, mientras se encontraban comiendo en un picnic…

- Me preocupas Sunset, te estás encerrando demasiado, pienso que deberías ir a algún lugar a despejar la mente y descansar, no todo es estudio…

- No creo que vaya a aprender nada de otros ponis que no pueda aprender por mi cuenta.

- Aunque no lo creas, siempre necesitamos de los demás y ser humilde es una buena forma de demostrarlo e igualarte al resto.

- Y por qué querría igualarme al resto, no se supone que soy superior a ellos.

- De ninguna forma, Sunset Shimmer, debes comprender que nada te hace superior a ellos, ni siquiera ser una princesa como yo.

- Aunque es obvio que no voy a ser princesa, la magia y su poder me hacen superior Celestia, incluso tú eres superior a ellos, no veo donde está el problema en ayudar con un poder superior a los que están por debajo de ti.

Con cierta mirada de reprimenda, Celestia se levantó.

- Deberías ir a Ponyville, quizá te saque de muchas dudas.

Después de aquel día, Sunset estaba más convencida en de que el poder, la magia era suficiente para ser apreciada, porque solo con el poder de la magia lograría llevar a cabo hazañas grandiosas, solo con ella su ayuda sería tan grande para quien la necesitase que la valorarían de mayor forma.

Pronto llegaron al momento cumbre, en el cual Sunset se vio obligada a dejar Equestria y de forma inmediata las imágenes se detuvieron, el cable se esfumó; pero la cabeza se Sunset Shimmer todavía tenía la sensación que le había dejado recordar aquel último momento. Una lágrima se contuvo por salir cuando ella observó nuevamente la imagen de Celestia ya totalmente derretida.

- No fue justo…

Discord se limitó a seguir de cerca a la pelifuego.

- ¿Qué no es justo?

La adolescente se dio vuelta mientras el Draconequus la observaba con una mirada de total confusión.

- No lo ves, ella me quiso usar, quiso que yo fuera un títere más en su fabuloso reino. Ni siquiera le importé, todo lo hizo para forzarme a ser una princesa como ella deseaba.

Discord se quedaba impresionado por las palabras de la ex alumna de Celestia, en cierta medida eso era cierto y compartía esa sensación, pero era evidente que la adolescente "necesitaba ser escuchada" como le diría Fluttershy y extrañamente había aprendido eso de ella, así que contuvo sus palabras por unos segundos, hasta que la pelifuego continuó con las suyas.

- No me quería, no sentía nada por mí y jamás valoró lo que yo estuve dispuesta a hacer por ella, es más, yo sé… sabía que ella me usaba para llenar el espacio que Luna había dejado… ¡y no me importaba!... – grito mientras la lágrima dejaba de resistirse y comenzaba a caer; al mismo tiempo sus gritos se volvieron sollozos – no me importaba…

- Ella siempre fue la buena, ella siempre estuvo ahí para mostrarme alguna de sus lecciones, pero no era por mi bien, era por el bien de Equestria, yo solo era un medio para que su querer se expandiera y cobrara aún más fuerza – la voz de Sunset estaba más quebrada.

- Y yo no le negué nunca nada, siempre traté de estar a la altura que ella merecía, todo, todo porque quería algún día ser tan querida y valorada como ella. Porque de alguna forma ella era mi ejemplo a seguir.

Los pasos de la adolescente cada vez eran más débiles y las rodillas le empezaban a temblar, pronto cederían.

- Y cuando más necesité de ella, lo único que quiso hacer fue alejarme de ella, me traicionó sin sentir ni una sola pizca de dolor, me hizo a un lado como si no fuera nada y buscó a otra que ocupara mi lugar…

Las rodillas de Sunset Shimmer cedieron finalmente.

- No sabes cuan doloroso es haber sido tan feliz y de un día para el otro darte cuenta de que esa felicidad era ilusoria, que cada momento fue actuado, que los ponis a los que querías eran todos falsos, sus palabas, sus caricias, todo era mentira…

- Por eso, jamás podré perdonarla…

Entonces el Draconequus se agachó a su lado, haría exactamente lo que Fluttershy haría cuando ella decía "ahora necesita las palabras" pero obviamente lo haría a su manera.

- Tantas emociones son algo pesadas y aburridas – acto seguido se sentó al lado de Sunset mientras ella asomaba la mirada para encontrar a Discord chasqueando los dedos y haciendo reaparecer la imagen de Celestia en la nieve con una nariz de payaso - ¿cómo sabes qué Celestia no carga con eso?

- Tuvo todo este tiempo para venir por mí o incluso hablarme y no lo hizo, tuvo la oportunidad para hacer mil cosas diferentes en lugar de hacerme a un lado, una parte de mí esperaba verla pasar por el portal pero nada, ella no sintió nada por mí.

Discord empezaba a arrojar bolas de nieve a la imagen de Celestia, acto que dejó algo confundida a Sunset Shimmer.

- Y si te dijera que no es así.

-Estarías mintiendo.

- Bien, pero mentiré de buena forma, Celestia siempre se pone triste cuando hablan de ti.

- Han de ser sus remordimientos.

- Bueno en parte sí, pero hay una buena razón por la cual ni siquiera quiere pensar en ti.

- Eso no ayuda. Respondió la pelifuego al saber de la aversión que le provocaba a la princesa.

- No me malentiendas, ella no es perfecta, eso lo sabemos mejor que nadie, cometió algunos errores es cierto y uno de sus errores más grandes a mi parecer fue ser princesa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Me dijiste que ella trató de usarte para el bien de Equestria y no el tuyo.

- Si, eso hizo.

- Tienes razón, solo que ella no quiso usarte; ella te estaba enseñando el camino para ser una princesa y creo que en el aburrido reino de Equestria las cosas son distintas a lo que pensabas. Los gobernantes son pocos porque pocos son los que están dispuestos a sacrificarse por el reino, Celestia es aburrida y estirada porque simplemente no puede permitir que nada interfiera en su trabajo de gobierno, ella se encarga del sol, de la administración y bla bla bla.

- Entonces el poder requiere de un gran esfuerzo, ¿Eso es lo que quieres decirme? Porque yo le demostré que era capaz de esforzarme lo suficiente o quizás más que eso.

- No... respondió el Draconequus mientras levantaba otra bola de nieve.

- Entonces ¿qué? Le respondió la pelifuego sujetando su mano para evitar que arrojara otra bola de nieve.

- El esfuerzo es importante, pero no es más importante que el amor – decía mientras hacía una expresión de asco – ese es el corazón que toda princesa de Equestria debe tener.

Dejando con una expresión de incredulidad Sunset comenzaba a sonreír como si fuese una broma.

- No queda otra opción, nadie estaría matándose día tras día asegurándose del bienestar de ponis que ni siquiera conoce, a menos que los ame de una forma tan asquerosamente grande, que se permita entregarles su tiempo y esfuerzo.

La sonrisa de Sunset Shimmer se esfumaba, nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista.

- Celestia fue tan tonta que sacrificó todo para asegurar el bienestar de Equestria y supongo que esa es la razón por la que todas las princesas son tan queridas; todas realizan ese sacrificio.

Las palabras de Discord, por más que sonaban alocadas resultaban ser ciertas.

- Ella no podía permitir que alguien amenace con destruir Equestria, y no hablo solamente de ti, también hablo de Luna, su propia hermana, en cierta forma se olvidó de ella y de todos sus sentimientos para encerrarla y para finalizar tus estudios.

- No, mientes, Luna regresó.

- Pero fue después de reformarse, también yo, a pesar de que me esté usando, pero qué más da al menos tengo una amiga y estoy libre. Y respecto a ti, creo que ella te quería de una forma distinta a la forma en la que quiere a Twilight y a pesar de que cometió una infinidad de errores contigo, no se olvidó de una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Trató de mostrarte el medio para acceder al poder más grande.

- ¿Y ese es?

- Los elementos de la armonía, ¿con qué más podrían vencer al señor del caos? Justo en el momento en el que se proclamaba como el máximo peligro una estela de humo verde se aparecía en forma de hongo detrás de él dibujando la palabra caos.

- A sí, ahora lo recuerdo.

- La única forma de acceder a ese poder es mediante la amistad, el amor y la constante preocupación por el resto, de otra forma su magia no se activa.

Sunset recordaba su plan fallido para tomar Equestria, no podía creer que había sido tan ingenua.

- Y créeme, la estirada evita el tema para no tener que estar sacando esta conclusión; le costaría mucho aceptarla pero creo que es verdadera. Dijo mientras lanzaba otra bola de nieve al rostro de la princesa de Equestria.

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, Discord dejaba de lanzarle bolas de nieve al rostro de la imagen de Celestia, para observar los ojos de Sunset Shimmer. Podía ver perfectamente a través de ellos y recordaba lo bien que se sentía hacer cosas por otros y aunque su conclusión era algo riesgosa, era lo que necesitaba.

- Lo cierto es que Twilight es la alumna estrella – Sunset recordaba a su ahora amiga Twilight, aceptando la realidad sin mucha dificultad, nadie podía decir que era mentira, ni siquiera Discord –; pero tú fuiste la alumna más talentosa, más ambiciosa y por supuesto con la que Celestia se identificaba más y con la que tuvo una gran contradicción de emociones.

Sunset tenía una mirada iluminada, en algún lugar de su nuevo corazón, se cerraba una herida y en cambio dejaba un dulce sentimiento indescriptible.

- Pero cómo… -Discord calló a la adolescente nuevamente con un dedo en la boca, pero esta vez ella lo retiro para proseguir, pero Discord fue más veloz.

- Alguna vez Celestia y yo fuimos enemigos; sé muy bien cuando ella siente ciertas cosas o cuando algo le afecta, no puede fingir conmigo, aunque es muy gracioso ver que lo intente.

De repente la burbuja de realidad cesó, los bloques de hielo comenzaban a desaparecer y Discord empezaba a sentirse débil.

- Qué ocurre, ¿te pasa algo? Pregunto la pelifuego con preocupación y tomándolo del brazo para evitar que se cayera a un costado.

- No es nada, mi tiempo se acaba, el portal se cerrará si no me voy ahora.

- Muy bien, vamos te acompaño. Dijo Sunset con gesto de amabilidad, casi tan parecido como el de Fluttershy.

- Si insistes.

El resto de las mane se encontraba algo atónitas por su amiga, sin embargo la siguieron de cerca evitando levantar sospechas de su presencia.

-Ay, Dashie, no levantes tanto las rodillas. Se quejaba Fluttershy,

- Lo siento, pero es que Pinkie Pie me tapa la vista.

- Dejen de pelear o nos verán.

Los pasos que Sunset y Discord se dirigían al portal que Discord había abierto; se encontraba sobre la misma estatua donde estaba el portal por el que Twilight había pasado meses atrás para ayudar a vencer al trio de melodiosas voces.

- ¿Qué es esa línea roja sobre la estatua?

Discord sacó unos lentes pegados con cinta blanca or el medio y una bata blanca con unos bolígrafos colgando de los bolsillos.

- Es mi portal, solo yo puedo atravesarlo. Lo malo es que tiene un tiempo de duración limitado y por supuesto, anula toda la energía de la estatua esta, tenía que evitar que Twilight venga, pudo haber malinterpretado las cosas.

- Espera, la energía volverá ¿no es así?

- claro, después de que se cierre mi hermoso portal la estatua recuperará su energía gradualmente.

- Muy bien, no sé cómo decirlo pero pensaba que eras diferente.

- No te engañes cabellos de fuego, las cosas pueden ser caóticas pero no por ello son buenas o malas.

Levantando ambas alas el señor del caos se proponía regresar a Equestria, pero se detuvo por un instante, un pequeño detalle estaba a punto de olvidársele, sacando un libro de dentro de su guardapolvo le dio un soplo fuerte, sacando todo el polvo y cayendo sobre la cabellera y rostro de Sunset Shimmer, quien no se lo esperaba.

- Así es como tratas a tus amigas.

- Ejem, no exactamente, nunca dijiste que lo fuéramos.

- No hace falta.

- Para mí sí, de todas formas, acepta este regalo. Dijo el Draconequus acercando el libro a la pelifuego.

La pelifuego podía reconocer con toda facilidad la cubierta del libro, era muy similar al que tenía en su casillero, el libro que había traído desde Equestria y que le había sido muy útil para contactar a Twilight cuando esas tres sirenas causaban problemas.

- Supongo que ya conoces este tipo de libros, Star Swirl solía usarlos para contactar a varios de sus amigos, creo que hay cosas que necesitar resolver con cierta poni aburrida.

- Por qué lo haces.

- Eres mi amiga ¿verdad?

Antes de que Sunset pudiese responder la pregunta del Draconequus, este ya se encontraba ascendiendo con sus alas por encima de la estatua, la línea roja empezaba a convertirse en un círculo dentro del cual se podía ver el cielo y parte de los bosques de Equestria.

Las mane jamás habían visto Equestria, solamente habían escuchado de ella, al asomarse un poco más de su escondite, cada una tuvo una vista del panorama que existía dentro del portal no muy lejos se podían ver algunos pegasos en pleno vuelo, los árboles, el pasto incluso el cielo eran diferentes, los ojos de Pinkie Pie se quedaron abiertos de par en par, de hecho de todas incluida Fluttershy cuando vio a un hipogrifo.

-Bueno, no puedo seguir en este lugar por mucho tiempo, para que este portal no cause problemas en tu dimensión debe tener una estabilidad muy corta, así que antes de que se rompa debo salir de aquí.

- ¿Volverás?

- No lo sé, pero si vengo, te darás de cuenta fácilmente.

Una sonrisa se esbozaba en Sunset Shimmer mientras esta se despedía, Discord por otra parte ingresaba en el portal dándole la espalda, ni bien pasó a través del mismo, este se cerraba de forma inmediata, aquel color rojo intenso resultó ser una especie de polvo que se esparció en una onda para desaparecer en el aire a los pocos metros de extenderse el radio de la onda.

Las amigas de la adolescente no dudaron en acercarse, ella aún se mantenía viendo al cielo con una sonrisa ¿Sería cierto todo lo que Discord le había dicho? Se preguntaba la ex alumna de Celestia, apreciando el presente que le había dado el Draconequus.

- ¿Qué pasó? Preguntó Rarity con un tono de incredulidad bastante convincente.

Existía un punto donde lo bizarro tenía un toque distinto, sin embargo, este no lograba ser suficiente para explicar todo lo que había acontecido aquella mañana en Canterlot High. Pero a quien le importaba, había sido una buena terapia de catarsis para la adolescente y con eso bastaba para explicar tanto "caos".

- Digamos que era un ex villano como yo.

- Entonces todo lo que hizo fue por… Raimbow Dash estaba punto de finalizar con su oración cuando Applejack la interrumpió.

- No sé tú Sunset Shimmer, pero con amigos como esos, quién necesita enemigos.

- Es complicado de explicar amigas, mejor vayamos por esas hamburguesas.

- Esa es la actitud. Le respondió la mejor jugadora de futbol del grupo.

El portal del mundo humano se había disuelto, Discord desde el otro lado revertía nuevamente el tiempo y el portal de Equestria se disolvía de la misma forma que el otro, nada tan maravilloso para quien viaja por el tantas veces como él lo había hecho.

Le había tomado más tiempo de lo esperado, no podía perder más, tenía que realizar la decoración de la plaza pues ya casi eran las seis de la tarde, podía apreciarlo por la poca luz que había, con un chasquido se transportó a la plaza.

Al llegar vio que el lugar se encontraba ya decorado y bueno, debía admitirlo, se veía bien, salvo claro por el excesivo orden, así que con un chasquido varios listones y carteles se quedaron un poco chuecos o muy juntos, el toque justo de caos, ni más ni menos.

Pocos segundos pasaron hasta que el Draconequus recordara que debía estar en otro lugar, había fallado en decorar la plaza, pero al menos tenía oportunidad en llegar a la celebración que estaba pocos minutos de iniciar.

Otro chasquido lo situó detrás del ayuntamiento, donde se realizaría el evento, con cierta lentitud, el señor del caos caminó hasta la entrada de la edificación y ahí estaban, la alcaldesa junto con otras ponis que no conocía se encontraban recibiendo a quienes acudían a lo que fuese que se iba a celebrar aquella noche.

De pronto varias figuras conocidas se hicieron presentes, se encontraban saliendo del ayuntamiento y eran justamente las ponis que quería ver, así que se acercó y con un chasquido la nieve del techo cayó sobre ellas.

- Pero qué, ay, seguramente es Discord. La voz tan altanera era obviamente de Raimbow Dash.

- Tranquila Dashie, apuesto a que no lo hará más si dejas de reaccionar así.

- Rarity tiene razón, cuando dejé de molestarme porque comía mis manzanas dejó de hacerlo.

Mucho antes de que Raimbow Dash considere lo que sus amigas le decían el señor del caos se apareció detrás de ellas.

- ¿Saben dónde puedo encontrar a Twilight?

- ¿Para que la necesitas? Respondió Applejack.

- Es que supongo que tengo que explicarle por qué no pude decorar la tediosa plaza.

- Descuida, eso ya lo hicimos nosotras, pero si quieres decírselo, está con las princesas ayudando a Fluttershy a traer leña para la fogata.

- Vaya que les encanta las fogatas, bueno, mejor voy para allá.

Antes de poder chasquear los dedos, Raimbow Dash encontró el momento idóneo y las palabras justas para devolverle el favor a Discord por haberle echado nieve encima.

- Si mejor ve donde tu querida Celestia. El tono de burla de sus palabras fue un detonante instantáneo para el Draconequus.

Sin dignarse a responder, Discord dio un chasquido, transportándose y haciendo caer más nieve sobe las tres ponis.

- Por qué debemos pagar por tus riñas. Cuestionó la mejor agricultora de manzanas, agitándose para quitarse la nieve de encima.

- Se parece demasiado a Scootaloo, interrumpió la voz de una poni con un moño en la melena. Applebloom junto a sus amigas se aparecieron de la nada, cosa a la que Raimbow Dash siendo hermana mayor adoptiva de la pegaso obsesionada con su cutie mark del grupo, no se había acostumbrado todavía.

- No es cierto, ustedes siempre terminan metiéndose en más problemas que yo.

- no o.

- si i.

- Ya basta chicas, no quiero perderme la comida que debe haber ahí adentro. Las tres corrieron dentro. A todo galope, solamente faltaba el polvo, pero como es invierno pues ya ni modo.

- Te dije que no hacía falta esperar Raimbow Dash, son lo suficientemente grandes como para caminar en el bosque solas.

- Es que me preocupa que… bueno, sí, a veces yo me preocupo por Scootaloo, es porque soy su hermana mayor y bueno… eso es lo que se supone que debo hacer.

- Sí, pero no exageres.

- Ok...

Un destello de luz mandó al señor del caos al bosque, Fluttershy se encontraba recogiendo madera no muy lejos de s ubicación, sabía perfectamente que la pegaso amarilla difícilmente se adentraría al bosque si podía encontrar lo que buscaba fuera de él.

Con una sonrisa su amiga recibió a Discord cálidamente, como solamente ella sabía hacerlo.

- Que bien que regresaste, me tenías preocupada y ya que estás aquí, me ayudas con la leña.

- Si claro amiga, un chasquido hizo cobrar vida a varias ramas que salían por montones del boque.

- Gracias Discord, pero no sería mejor hacerlo tú mismo.

- Fluttershy ya hablamos de eso, si es mi magia entonces cuenta como si lo estuviera haciendo yo.

- Si, entonces por qué no usaste esa magia para decorar la plaza. Twilight se acercó, no se encontraba lejos cuando observó algunas ramas moverse por cuenta propia y no hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta quién había causado todo aquello.

Discord de forma inmediata, como una serpiente se dirigió donde Twilight, pellizcando sus cachetes para formar una sonrisa.

- Verás, estuve muy ocupado charlando con cierta poni.

- Espero que no le hayas hecho nada a Sunset Shimmer.

- ¿Yo? ¿hacerle algo a Sunset Shimmer? Oye, quién crees que soy para hacer esas cosas.

Twilight se limitó a fruncir el ceño para calmar el teatrito que el Draconequus empezaba a armar.

- De todas formas ya lo hicimos nosotras, tienes suerte de que a Luna le encante preparar las fiestas.

- Si, mucha suerte, dónde está esa inquieta.

- Se fue a pasear al pueblo con big mac.

- Vaya. Dijo el Draconequus con expresión de impresión, no se esperaba eso de la princesa.

- Si, ya lo sé es muy raro.

Tratando de no darle mucha importancia, Discord cambió de tema, haciendo aparecer un vaso de chocolate y mientras le daba un sorbo preguntó.

- Y dónde está Celestia.

- Uuuuu, fue todo lo que Twilight respondió, Fluttershy se acercó con los ojos típicos que ponía cuando algo le fascinaba.

- Para qué buscas a la princesa Celestia. Twilight se aseguró de pronunciar sílaba por sílaba la palabra Celestia y de mover las cejas al hacerlo.

- Bueno, en este momento estoy seguro de que no verá venir esta bola de nieve.

- ¿cuál?

La expresión de Twilight cambió cuando observo una bola gigante de nieve, su tamaño bloqueaba la luz del sol y era seguramente dos o tres veces más grande que Celestia, sin embargo tenía cierta certeza de que solamente era una forma de distraerla.

- Apuesto a que no eres capaz de lanzarle esa bola de nieve.

- Tu solo dime dónde está y perderás. Una sonrisa malévola se hacía presente en la cara del Draconequus.

- Estaba buscando leña cerca de la lagunilla de allá.

- Gracias, muy amable. Dijo Discord con sarcasmo mientras la bola de nieve lo seguía flotando por el aire.

No dio muchos pasos hasta toparse con la figura de Celestia que convenientemente se encontraba de espaldas, sin dudarlo, Discord arrojó la bola de nieve, pero está en pleno viaje se hizo más pequeña, hasta transformarse en una bola de nieve normal, del tamaño de su zarpa y plas, la bola dio de lleno en la nuca de la princesa, quien dio inmediatamente la vuelta para ver la mirada de burla del Draconequus.

- ¿No te cansas de hacer esto todo el tiempo? Inquirió la princesa tratando de no salirse de sus casillas.

- No, es muy divertido. Respondió cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

Una bola de nieve inesperada hizo que Discord sonriera aún más, la Celestia divertida había salido.

Otra bola de nieve se dirigía a la alicornio, pero esta con extrema agilidad la esquivó, haciendo levitar tres nuevos proyectiles y lanzándoselos al Draconequus, quien desapareció y reapareció detrás de Celestia con una bola inmensa, justo cuando estaba a punto de soltarla, la princesa con su magia derritió la bola de nieve, el agua por efecto de la gravedad empapó al Draconequus.

- Ja, mírate señor del caos.

Un chasquido hizo aparecer una nube normal sobre Celestia y despidió una lluvia de forma torrencial.

- Iguales. Una bola de nieve llevada directamente en la boca de Discord.

Ya cansada de tanto juego, Celestia se hincó al lado del Draconequus, que se había caído al intentar caminar.

- Al parecer te hace falta mucha práctica para esto.

- Mira quien lo dice, me esperaba esto de Raimbow pero no de ti.

- ¿Y dejar que me sigas lanzando bolas de nieve mientras te sigo diciendo lo infantil que eso es?

Discord se calló, cosa poco común cuando Celestia le hablaba, ella miró hacia abajo, viendo claramente la capa de hielo que se había creado sobre la lagunilla, recordando que Sunset Shimmer adoraba patinar sobre el hielo, a pesar de que no era muy buena.

- Dime, te dijo algo sobre mí.

Las palabras de Celestia se habían tornado de una alegría a una tristeza en un plas, incluso más rápido que los chasquidos del señor del caos, odiaba que pasara todo aquello, pues significaba que debía tratar de no ser tan él y de escuchar los sentimientos y pensamientos de alguien más, exceptuando a Fluttershy, no le agradaba hacer todo aquello si no sacaba nada de ello, pero tomando algo de aire, se determinó a escuchar, pero no sin antes sentirse algo cómodo, con un chasquido hizo reaparecer nuevamente el sillón de psicólogo y el sofá para Celestia, así como el atuendo correspondiente.

- Ya me preguntaba por qué no lo hacías.

- Bueno, mejor acomódate, porque si me habló de ti.

Para antes de que Celestia hablara, Discord sacó una grabadora de quien sabe dónde. Cuando Celestia escuchó la voz de Sunset Shimmer, no hablo, se quedó callada, escuchando lo que su ex alumna fuese a decir.

No me quería, no sentía nada por mí y jamás valoró lo que yo estuve dispuesta a hacer por ella, es más, yo sé… sabía que ella me usaba para llenar el espacio que Luna había dejado… ¡y no me importaba!... no me importaba…

- Y cuando más necesité de ella, lo único que quiso hacer fue alejarme de ella, me traicionó sin sentir ni una sola pizca de dolor, me hizo a un lado como si no fuera nada y buscó a otra que ocupara mi lugar…

- No sabes cuan doloroso es haber sido tan feliz y de un día para el otro darte cuenta de que esa felicidad era ilusoria, que cada momento fue actuado, que los ponis a los que querías eran todos falsos, sus palabas, sus caricias, todo era mentira…

En la expresión de Celestia se hacía presente una expresión que denotaba claramente sus emociones, pero por mucho que intentaba, no podía ocultarlo.

- Por eso, jamás podré perdonarla…

Aunque presentía que su ex alumna pensaba y sentía exactamente lo que acababa de escuchar, no esperaba que fuera a ser tan… no sabía como explicarlo.

- Por lo visto no fuiste la mejor princesa – Discord empezaba a sonreír de forma leve, pese a que no intentaba hacerlo.

- Jamás dije que lo fuera – Celestia bajaba la mirada para encontrar nuevamente el hielo y verse reflejado en él – lo extraño es que todo es cierto – esbozó una débil sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de Discord – Es una broma tonto…

Era bastante interesante ver que Celestia mantenía la compostura en aquellos momentos, pero el señor del caos no esperaba menos de la princesa que lo había convertido en piedra.

- Entiendo que ella sienta eso por mí y lo merezco, nunca estuve ahí cuando me necesitó, sé muy bien que fui una mal maestra con ella. Pero aun así, Equestria me necesitaba, aún me necesita y necesita más princesas.

Discord estaba cansándose de esperar, cómo era posible ver a la señorita perfecta admitiendo sus errores.

- Quisiera poder pasar aunque sea un día con ella, verla nuevamente y decirle que todo fue mi culpa y sobre todo decirle que la decisión de suspender sus estudios fue una de las decisiones más dolorosas que pude tomar porque yo la quería y la quiero…

- Sin embargo, Equestria no podía tener una princesa como ella, su corazón no era el de una princesa.

Discord recordó a su más reciente amiga y comando la pipa la arrojó al hielo, este a causa del fuerte impacto comenzó a quebrarse, pero ninguno de los dos le dio importancia.

- Perdona, pero ¿Qué no tenía el corazón de una princesa? Celestia, ella quería ser como tú, exactamente igual de sacrificada y estirada que tú.

- No podía, Discord si no era capaz de sacrificarse por alguien más.

- No me mientas, ella sacrifico tiempo, amigos y todo para qué, ¿para que la dejes abandonada?

- Pero era por ella, no estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse por Equestria.

Discord comprendió a dónde quería llegar la princesa, pese a que tenía razón, él tenía un argumento más que sacaría pese a que no venía al caso.

- ¿Así como haces tú?

- Discord, por favor, no sabes cómo es gobernar Equestria…

- No pero sé cómo eres tú, mírate, mil años a la basura por ponis que ni se lo merecen, mil años Celestia, perdiste más de lo que pudiste obtener, te matas por dentro y por fuera, te desgastas y sufres para qué, para qué te reconozcan en la calle y digan hey, ahí va la fabulosa hermosa y amable Celestia.

Pese a que Discord usaba un tono sarcástico y burlón, Celestia no pudo evitar que las palabras de Discord lleguen a cierto punto de ebullición que fue controlado con facilidad.

- Y también tenemos eso, por qué te sacrificas a tal grado que ni te permites sentir, ni siquiera eres capaz de sentir con libertad, incluso si eso representa echar fuera a los que más quieres, como eres capaz de soportar todo eso por ellos.

Celestia miro fijamente a Discord, antes de hablar, sus ojos mostraron una pizca de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo aceptaban lo que su interlocutor decía.

- Porque quiero a cada poni, porque el mero hecho de que tengan un hogar, amigos y estén felices me hace feliz, si no fuese así, sería una tirana como tú, me quedarían esos apodos que me pones como molestia, trollestia y como sea que me digas.

Todo aquello encajaba perfectamente con la explicación que Discord le había hecho a Sunset Shimmer antes, pero aun así él se quedó de brazos cruzados mientras Celestia hablaba.

- Sé que debe ser muy difícil de entender, pero lo hago por mi voluntad y no necesito nada más de ellos, ese es el corazón que toda princesa debe tener, por eso sacrifiqué todos mis sentimientos, envié a Luna y a Sunset Shimmer fuera y por ello te mandé a reformar.

Discord captaba bien lo que le decía, sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no podía soportar tal desperdicio de vida.

- Y sin embargo, deseas salir de todo ello ¿no es así?

- Somos lo que decidimos ser Discord, yo decidí ser la princesa Celestia, sé que tú decidiste reformarte, no hace falta que te explique esto.

Sin más comentarios, en un momento de ingravidez mental, Discord dijo algo que dejo sin palabras a la alicornio y de las dos ponis que se encontraban detrás de un árbol, espiando.

- Te volverás loca si no sacas todo eso de vez en cuando…

Antes de responder, la garra de Discord estaba a punto de jalar la melena de Celestia para sacarla del trance y hacer que olvide la conversación que habían tenido, pero el hielo debajo de ellos se desplomó, Discord con un reflejo felino se salvó tomando vuelo, pero Celestia cayó en las heladas aguas.

- Jeje, al menos salí de esa conversación.

- Princesa Celestia, la voz de Twilight se escuchaba no muy a lo lejos.

Antes de cualquier cosa, Discord con un chasquido hizo aparecer a Celestia en el lugar, se encontraba tiritando y aprovechando la ocasión, Discord hizo aparecer un vaso de chocolate caliente en forma de burla.

- Bueno, supongo que es hora de irme princesa, espero que te vaya bien en la celebración de esta noche. Dijo mientras dejaba el vaso en el piso.

- Es…pppp…era, ttte, invittte aaallll eventtto de esst esta noche, debbes ir.

- Vamos, hice muchas cosas por ti hoy, aprendí una lección y te ayude, que más quieres.

- Qque vavavayas al evento.

- Está bien, allá nos vemos.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado el fic hasta el momento, pero dejando de lado eso, la razón para hacer este fic es para entender mejor a Discord, claro agrego momentos falsos o imaginados dentro de la serie, pero es para develar su pensamiento, pues a fin de cuentas Discord es para mí uno de los personajes más intrigantes y ciertamente es divertido explotar la veta histórica entre su pasado y la liberación de Equestria por las princesas, pues es inmensamente rica.<p>

Tonos más, tonos menos, pero aun así realizo este fic para que puedan ver esta perspectiva de Discord como señor del caos.

Agradezco sus comentarios y el apoyo que dan, no sean flojos, critiquen comenten, ya que es un fic que se propone dar una comprensión de Discord profunda, no duden en criticar, en dar su opinión.

Obviamente, de forma humilde, daré al fic la mejor trama que pueda, así que para los que no estén tan interesados en lo primero, también disfrutaran de mi muy torcida, poco afinada y algo nueva pluma al momento de escribir el fic. Sinceramente, gracias por acompañar y seguir el fic.


End file.
